1DESTINO-TVD
by Dannav33
Summary: Evelyn Gilbert a pesar de sus esfuerzos por una vida normal y tranquila es arrastrada a un mundo sobrenatural y peligroso, intentar escapar no es una opción, Damon se lo habia advertido "Fue como un mal chiste del destino, si tan solo no me hubiese detenido a amarle"
1. INICIO

Evelyn Gilbert a pesar de sus esfuerzos por una vida normal y tranquila es arrastrada a un mundo sobrenatural y peligroso, intentar escapar no es una opción, Damon se lo habia advertido

"Fue como un mal chiste del destino, si tan solo no me hubiese detenido a amarle"


	2. 1

CAPITULO UNO: EMPEZAR DESDE CERO

QUERIDO DIARIO:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que escribi algo, mi falta de tiempo no seria mas que una excusa, tenia miedo a decir verdad, no quería dar a conocer mis sentimientos porque sabia que en aquel momento eran muy dolorosos, pero ahora las cicatrices están selladas casi por completo y mi rostro ahora parece cansado de tantas lagrimas, ahora soy una Evelyn mas renovada y fuerte, o eso quiero creer. No llorare mas, no me lamentare y como de costumbre sonreiré hacia mis hermanos y les convenceré de que todo esta mejor, de que no hay motivos para estar tristes, aunque se que no es suficiente, intentare arrancarles por lo menos una sonrisa

Miro por ultima vez el escrito antes de cerrar el diario, aso es, hoy era un nuevo dia.

Me miro en el espejo por ultima vez y decido dejar mi cabello atado en una coleta alta, hoy visto como de costumbre unos jean gastados negros y camiseta verde sin estampado.

Bajo a la cocina estirándome un poco, parece que ya me han ganado, Elena y Jenna ya están allí

\--buenos diaaaaas—añado con entusiasmo, ambas dirigen su mirada a mi y me sonríen

\--¿hay café?—Jeremy pasa a mi lado sin siquiera verme

\--¿si? ¿hola?—camino a su lado – un buenos dias no queda demás para tu hermana, gracias

Me mira con el ceño fruncido

\--no me digas que hace—huy pero que genio se gasta

Desde que nuestros padres murieron parece que no le importamos en lo mas minimo, aun recuerdo al pequeño Jeremy, en un pasado Jeremy era mu apegado a mi, ahora... parece querer no verme nunca

\--pero que actitud tan grosera—susurro sentándome en una de las sillas al lado de Elena

\--¿café?—pregunta Jenna pasándome la taza – de nuevo con buena actitud...-- susurra mirándome con una sonrisa

\--no le veo el caso de estar tan feliz—Jer me mira casi rabioso, ufff no era la primera vez que se comporta asi

\--es su primer dia y no estoy preparada—comenta Jenna atareada mientras que corre de un lado al otro--¿dinero para el almuerzo?—pregunto mostrando uno que otro billete, rei negando--¿algo mas? ¿lapiz numero dos? ¿Qué me falta?

\--no tenias una presentación hoy...-- murmura pensativa Elena

\--tengo que encontrarme con mi ayudante de tesis en...-- mira el reloj casi relajada, para despues abrir los ojos de mas-- ¡ahora! ¡ah! Demonios...

\--tranquila, puedes irte ya—añado mientras que Jenna salía por la puerta casi corriendo

Mi hermana me mira a mi y luego a Jer, su mirada estaba llena de pesar y lastima

\--¿estan bien?—pregunta ella casi inaudible, como si tuviese miedo de decir la pregunta—ya saben a lo que me refiero

Jer apretó los puños mientras se levantaba

\--no empieces—exclamo molesto

\--por el amor de...-- suspiro siguiéndolo—no tienes porque responder tan borde, Elena solo esta preocupada por nosotros

Ni siquiera se inmuto, ya se habia ido

\--yo estoy bien—miro a Elena con una sonrisa-- ¿y tu?

\--si...-- su susurro es tan débil, que se que esta mintiendo

Volvi a tumbarme en mi asiento en el comedor, el silencio incomodo me quito el apetito

\--Eve, Bonnie viene a recogernos—añade mientras que yo solo asiento-- ¡Jer!—grita hacia el pacillo -- ¿quieres que Bonnie te lleve?—no hubo respuesta, ya me estaba cansando de su etapa rebelde

Al salir de casa, el auto de Bonnie azul ya nos esperaba aparcado

\--Elena... Evie—nos da un abrazo demasiado calido—lo lamento tanto, mi abuela les manda saludos – sonríe mientras se separa

Bonnie me caia bien, era una gran amiga, pero ella siempre habia estado mas cercana a Elena, yo por otro lado estaba muy cerca de Matt y Vickie. Caroline era soportable

Entramos en el auto mientras que Bonnie recitaba algo sobre ser psíquica, pero Elena parecia demasiado distraída

\--¿Elena?—llamo su atención—tierra llamando a Elena

Esta reacciona al instante y se da cuenta de que se ha perdido un par de cosas, asi que dirige su mirada avergonzada a Bonnie

\--lo hice de nuevo, ¿cierto?—pregunta apenada mientras que yo asiento con pesar – lo lamento, me estabas diciendo Bonnie...

\--que ahora soy psíquica—comenta orgullosa

\-- de acuerdo, entonces predice algo—añade Elena no muy convencida

\--veo...

En ese instante algo choco el coche, Elena se aferro al asiento y empezó a gritar, la entendia, ese dia del accidente donde murieron nuestros padres yo no estaba presente, pero Elena si

\--¿Qué fue eso? Dios mio, Elena...-- la estrecho en mis brazos desde atrás mientras veo que su respiración es normal-- ¿estas bien?

\--estoy bien—logra decir casi sin aliento

\--¿Qué ha sido eso?—vuelvo a preguntar

\--fue un pájaro o algo asi—logra explicar Bonnie—salio de la nada

\--enserio... no puedo tenerle miedo a los autos el resto de mi vida – susurra Elena tan débil que puedo escucharla

Estrecho su mano y intento reconfortarla

En ese momento Bonnie sonríe mientras nos mira a ambas

\--predigo que este año será genial. Y que todo el tiempo de tristeza termino, y serán mas que felices...

...

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, todos y cada uno de quienes estaban allí no dejaban de mirarnos y susurrar cosas, especialmente de Elena

\--miren la cortina de baño que se puso Kelly Beach—susurra nuestra amiga cerca—parece una gran...¿puedo decir prostituta barata?

\--le combina con su labial rojo puta...-- susurro a su lado sacándole una risita

Miro mi casillero y intento recordar su combinación

\--encontrar un hombre, tener una frase. Será un año ocupado—añade mirando hacia Elena, o siendo mas precisos detrás de ella

Sigo su mirada al igual que mi hermana, la cual le saludo con la mano a su ex novio, pero el siquiera devolvió el gesto y se fue dejando a una Elena deprimida

\--me odia—se recostó contra el casillero

\--eso no es odio—explica Bonnie—eso es: "rompiste conmigo pero soy muy popular para mostrarlo, pero secretamente estoy escuchando grandes éxitos de Air Supply"

Mi hermana suspira aun mas pesadamente

\--hablare con el mas tarde—añado ya cansada de sus miraditas—tarde o temprano tiene que superarlo

\--has hablado con el desde que rompimos, parece no querer ser siquiera mi amigo—sentencia mas deprimida Elena

\--es un hombre, rompiste su orgullo o algo asi—suspiro recordando las veces que casi me echaba de su casa creyendo que era Elena, normalmente las personas no descifran quien es quien, somos sumamente idénticas, por esa razón visto un tanto diferente a mi hermana para poder diferenciarnos un poco, pero de vez en cuando es divertido ver a las personas confundidas por no saber quien es quien

\--chicas—volteo impresionada al ver a Caroline a nuestro lado—Dios mio, ¿Cómo están?—me sorprende abrazandome, normalmente Caroline me caia fatal—es bueno verlas, ¿Cómo están? ¿estan bien?—lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Bonnie

\--Caroline, estamos aquí y estamos bien—responde Elena un tanto incomoda –gracias

\--¿enserio?—insiste aun mas

\--si, mucho mejor—añade mi hermana antes de que pueda decir algo mas

\--pobrecitas—abraza a Elena con cierto sentimiento mientras que yo me escondo detrás de Bonnie para que no alcance a tocarme – nos veremos mas tarde

Se aleja con una sonrisa mientras que entre nosotras nos miramos las unas a las otras sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar

\--simplemente—formulo incrédula—no se que acaba de pasar

...

Aproveche el tiempo y fui a hablar con Matt mientras que Elena se quedaba en compañía de Bonnie

\--¿podrias dejar la cara de amargado?—pregunto divertida mientras que choco mi codo contra su costilla—ahí vamos Matt, sonríe un poco

Iba a decir algo pero Tyler apareció en el medio

\--Gilbert—añadió con ironiia—crei que las cosas con este muchachote están acabadas, ¿viniste a rogar?—rio por su estupidez

\-- es Evie—murmura Matt avergonzado

Tyler me mira un instante y abre los ojos asombrado

\--oh lo siento, crei que eras tu hermana—se excuso

\--el que hables de esa manera de mi hermana no me deja contenta del todo –lo miro con desagrado para despues pasar mi mirada en Matt—grandes amiguitos te has hecho Donovan

Me giro hacia las chicas y me quedo congelada al notar que Elena estaba hablando con un chico alto y posiblemente nuevo ya que no le conocía

\--¿no es atractivo?—susurra Bonnie a mi lado

La verdad es que no era mi tipo, me encojo de hombros, mientras me fijo en la brillante mirada de admiración que le suelta a mi hermana

\--no es el tipo de chico que me gusta—sonreí de lado—pero si el de Elena, dejémosle un tiempo a solas al par de tortolitos

Tomo del brazo a Bonnie mientras que me abro paso hacia la clase, el chico alzo la mirada antes de que nos fuera y se fijo en mi, abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, no imagino que eramos gemelas.

Decidi seguir adelante mientras me reia en mi interior

Elena despues me lo agradecería


	3. 2

CAPITULO DOS: PRIMER ENCUENTRO

La clase comenzó tiempo despues, el chico nuevo no dejaba de ver a Elena y de vez en cuando me observaba a mi, era un tanto escalofriante. Escuchaba el teléfono de Lena sonar mientras que veía a Bonnie teclear... ¿Qué se traerán?

Gracias al cielo pasaron mucho mas rápido de lo que imagine

Al salir de clase Elena me aviso que iba a ir al cementerio, preguntándome si quería ir, la verdad es que no me apetecia

Asi que decidi ir hasta el puente de Mystic Fall, aquel puente en donde mis padres habían perdido la vida

Saque mi diario y empece a escribir

QUERIDO DIARIO

Ha sido un dia duro, pero se que fue aun mas duro para Elena y Jeremy,a pesar de que mi hermana dice que esta bien se que en el fondo aun sigue afectada, Jeremy cada dia esta peor y no se como frenarlo, el ir a la escuela se siente extraño si ya no están ellos para recogernos y preguntarnos con una sonrisa que tal ha sido nuestro dia. Se que este año ira mejor, el chico nuevo parece haberle sacado una sonrisa a Elena, se veía feliz hablando con el, quien sabe que pueda pasar mas adelante entre ellos dos

Sonrio al pensar en una historia de amor en desarrollo entre ellos, debo dejar de ser tan soñadora

-ummm—miro al cuervo que se ha sentado a mi lado con cierta desconfianza—¿Qué hace por aquí señor cuervo?—rio por mi tontería

Aun asi este pájaro se veía de manera diferente, no quitaba la vista de mi, parecia analizándome... sip, es escalofriante

Inclusive parecio por un diminuto momento que arqueaba un ojo en cuanto lo llame señor cuervo

\--bien, ya es suficiente – me levanto y alzo las manos en su dirección—chuchu—el cuervo ladea la cabeza casi divertido, esto se esta poniendo extraño—largate de una vez, hablo enserio—le riño un poco paranoica

Con una ultima mirada el cuervo se elevo

Suspire de alivio

Tome mi diario colocándolo en mi mochila

\--pero que animal tan raro—murmuro extrañada

\--tal vez le has caído bien—me sobresalto al escuchar una voz masculina detrás mio

Al darme vuelta me pongo a la defensiva, frente a mi esta un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul cristalino, demasiado guapo como para ser real

Me quede embobada mirándole, el lo noto y sonrio de medio lado... oh por Dios, esa sonrisa...

\--disculpa si te asuste—su tono es demasiado arrogante, ¿pero como no ser arrogante teniendo ese rostro tan perfecto?—soy Damon

A pesar de ello me mantengo alerta, nunca lo habia visto además de que en este puente no habia pasado un alma desde hacia unos minutos

\--Evelyn—me presento al tiempo, intentando no ser atrapada por sus orbes azules

\--es bastante peligroso que una chica como tu este por aquí—añade el mucho mas serio

\--se defenderme a mi misma—añado a la defensiva

El se sorprende por mi rudeza y sonríe aun mas

\--no me consta—levanta ambas manos

\--¿eres de Mystic Fall?—pregunto interesada—jamas te habia visto

\--soy nuevo en el pueblo—concluye paseándose de un lado al otro—vivi aquí hacia unos años, decidi volver despues de que mi hermanito viniera

\--ohhh te entiendo—concluyo apartando la mirada—crei que estudiarias en la escuela de aquí

Una fuerte risotada salio de sus labios

\--ya Sali de la escuela—no se veía tan mayor para serlo—mi hermano menor aun esta preparando sus estudios

\--entonces...¿Qué te trae a Mystic Fall?—pregunto confundida

\--vine por cierta persona que quería conocer—sonríe aun mas antes de guiñarme un ojo y dar media vuelta

Me mantuve estatica, viendo como el atractivo chico se iba, imposible no verlo de otra manera, aun sentía que me quitaba el aliento

Además de que era muy guapo un aura de misterio lo envolvía, cada poro de mi cuerpo gritaba el peligro inminente que seria acercarme a el

Pero era algo sin precedentes... estaba siendo atraída por aquel chico de oyuelos perfectos

...

\--¿Qué tal el primer dia?—pregunta Jenna con una sonrisa—¿muchos chicos guapos?

Me lo pensé un momento

\--no en la escuela—aclaro, pero esta no parece darse cuenta – pero a Elena le gusto un chico

\--¿enserio?—chilla de la emoción – podría decirse...

\--llegue—Elena pasa el umbral con los pantalones rasgados y unos tintes de sangre

\--wow—la miro preocupada-- ¿te ataco un oso o algo parecido?

\--¿estas bien?—pregunta por fin Jenna ignorándome por completo

\--si, fue una estúpida caída—explica restándole importancia

\--ten mas cuidado—Pide mi tia

Antes de que pueda decir una de mis ocurrencias el timbre de la puerta suena, miro a mi tia y Elena confundida, parecia que ninguna esperaba a nadie

\--¡yo abro!—corre Elena hacia la puerta

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que era el nuevo

\--¿es el novio de Elena?—pregunta Lena ilusionada

\--nop—sonrio de lado—aun

Lenna sonríe por mi comentario

\--¿y tu que señorita?—pregunta soltando una risita

\--creo que moriré soltera—

Lenna me lanza un cojin que hábilmente logro esquivar

En ese instante Elena entra con el chico y yo intento oculta el cojin que estaba a punto de devolverle a Jenna

\--Stephan, ella es Evie—sonrio ante el apodo—es mi hermana

\--creo que eso es mas que claro—añado obvia, aun asi dirijo mi mirada hacia nuestro invitado – es un gusto Stephan

\--el gusto es mio—dice formal – te he visto en varias clases

\--si, creo que tengo tu mismo horario al igual que Elena—le explico y este asiente convencido

La conversación se extiende un poco y logro darme cuenta que Stephan es un chico genial, demasiado amable y atento, perfecto para mi hermana, en mi caso no producia lo mismo que ella ante sus ojos, los chicos como el me producían ternura, nada mas alla que eso

En cuanto se fue Elena me miro expectante

\--¿y bien?—pregunto risueña

Suspiro un poco al verla tan entusiasmada

\--Stephan es un chico encantador—explico—pero demasiado tierno para mi gusto

\--pero no para el mio...

Abro los ojos asombrada y rio con ganas

\--¡ja! Sabia que te gustaba.—me siento orgullosa por ser tan perspectiva

\--tal vez... solo un poquito

\--yo diría que babeas con solo pensar en el—rio y esta me codea intentando parecer enojada

\--dejando eso de lado—intenta cambiar de tema--¿vienes al restaurant? Bonnie también estará—suspiro un poco

No me gusta salir casi, prefiero quedarme en casa, pero pensándolo bien, un rato con Bonnie y Elena no me hacian ningún mal, aunque no quería que acabara como la ultima vez

\--¿quieres que valla?—pregunto lastimera

Ella se da cuenta de inmediato a lo que me refiero

Pasa a mi lado y me mira a los ojos, esta muy seria

\--claro que quiero que vallas, lo que paso esa noche no fue tu culpa—me sonríe dulce—vamos a salir hoy y vamos a divertirnos un rato, esta vez no pelearemos por cosas sin sentido

Sonrio de solo verla intentar animarme

\--esta bien--

Al salir del baño abro los ojos sorprendida al ver el vestido que esta en mi cama

\--Elena...-- susurro al saber quien fue la que escogio mi conjunto--¡olvidate que me pondré eso!

Es de color rojo con escote, no es mi estilo, eso grita Elena por cada poro.

\--vamos Evie, no seas aburrida—me ruega con la mirada—solo por hoy

Solo por hoy...

Al salir de casa, miro a Elena con un increíble vestido negro, mientras que yo me maldigo por ponerme el rojo, me queda sumamente apretado y es muy incomodo

\--¿lista?—pregunta sonriente

\--¿puedo volver a cambiarme?—le devuelvo con suplica

\--no—responde tajante en forma de advertencia—de que te quejas, ese vestido te queda genial, extraordinariamente sexy

\--no me gusta el concepto sexy en mi, gracias—añado alzando la mirada obvia

\--nos reuniremos con Bonnie en el restaurant—le avisa mi hermana a Jenna

\--de acuerdo, diviértanse. ¡esperen!—nos miro seriamente—"no regresen tarde, es noche de escuela"

Se le amerita el esfuerzo por parecer madre

\--has mejorado—comento asintiendo

\--bien hecho, tia Jenna—alaga Lena, mientras que nos dirigimos a la salida—invite a Stephan para que venga con nosotras, espero que no te moleste

Niego con la cabeza y la miro sonriente

\--no te preocupes, me cae bien—añado en cuanto abre la puerta nos encontramos con un sonriente Stephan—a eso llamo puntualidad...

El camino fue igual de entretenido, Stephan siempre encontraba un tema interesante de conversación, era un gran chico, inclusive nos abrió la puerta antes de entrar... ¿que chico en esta época hace eso? mi hermana se ha ganado la lotería

En cuanto llegamos me lamente ese mismo momento de llegar, Caroline, Matt y Tyler nos miraban con cierto recelo

Genial...

No sabia que todo seria tan espantoso, y eso que apenas habia empezado la noche


	4. 3

CAPITULO TRES: UNA FIESTA

No se en que momento terminamos sentadas con Caroline y Bonnie, supongo que fue la huida estratégica de Elena al ver a su ex tan cerca de Stephan

\--asi que naciste en Mystic Falls—comenta Caroline empezando su entrevista de acosadora

\--si, pero me mude cuando era niño—le responde Stephan

\--¿y tus padres?—le pregunto Bonnie entrando en la conversación

\--mis padres fallecieron

Uhhh

A pesar de lo rudas que suenan las palabras parece como si no le afectaran, posiblemente ya han pasado bastante tiempo para que lo diga con tanta simpleza, parece como si no le importara el tema

\--lo lamento—susurra Elena un tanto avergonzada, y eso que no fue quien hizo la pregunta

\--¿hermanos?—pregunto interesada

\--no—aunque duda al inicio—vivo con mi tia

Y nosotras con nuestra tia, es demasiada coincidencia

\--Stephan—le llama Caroline desesperada por ser el centro de atención—como eres nuevo, supongo que no sabes de la fiesta de mañana

\--es por el regreso de clases, en las cascadas—añade Bonnie

\--¿iras?—mira primero a Elena—quiero decir, ¿todas iran?

Es bastante divertido ver como intenta discimular su interés por mi hermana

\--si—tartamudea Elena – supongo que si

Bonnie y Caroline asienten para despues mirarme fijamente, casi regañándome con la mirada, suspiro enseguida

\--lo siento chicas—me disculpo antes de lo que voy a decir –saben que no me gustan mucho las fiestas

Caroline exclama indignada mientras me reprende con dramatismo

\--tienes que ir—exclama totalmente seria—siempre que hay una fiesta te quedas en casa, debes divertirte un poco, o es que... ¿quieres dejarnos plantadas?

El chantaje...

\--pero chicas—intento protestar—no me gusta beber, bailar tampoco es lo mio... ¿para que voy?

\--¿la comida?—pregunta Bonnie alzando una ceja

Un punto para la supuesta adivina o lo que sea que cree que es su abuela

\--bien, ustedes ganan, ire por la comida—accedo al fin

Todas chillan de la emoción mientras que yo ruedo los ojos

\--perfecto—finaliza Stephan con una sonrisa

...

Al llegar a casa noto que Jeremy no esta

\--Lena—le llamo y esta me mira expectante

\--¿y Jer? – miro a los lados y paso al lado de su cuarto vacío

\--no lo se—añade ella un tanto misteriosa

\--¿crees que sigue... ya sabes... consumiendo?—ese tema me mantenía intranquila

Elena paso a mi lado dándome una dulce sonrisa

\--esta bien, creo que fue solo una etapa, fue bastante duro para el—completa mientras que se dirige a su cuarto—dale tiempo, volverá a ser el mismo chico de antes

Eso esperaba

En cuanto llegue a mi cuarto estaba exhausta, me lance a la cama y llame a Jer

Despues de unos timbres me mando al buzon

\--hola Jer—susurro con la esperanza de que escuche el mensaje despues—soy Eve, quisiera que mañana despues de clases hablemos, te extraño

Cuelgo el teléfono y miro con tristeza el mismo... de verdad que las cosas empeoraban de verdad, sentía cada dia a Jer mas lejos de mi

Me levante de un golpe, estaba a punto de bajar el cierre del vestido cuando mi vista queda congelada en la ventana, en el árbol del lado un cuervo negro mira atentamente hacia la ventana

De verdad que ese maldito cuervo ya me estaba asustando

Baje las persianas y al fin pude cambiarme en paz, pero a pesar de ello sentía la penetrante mirada del cuervo que seguía en el árbol, era como si traspasara incluso la tela de la cortina

Y a pesar de mis paranoias... no dejaba de pensar en el chico que conoci hacia poco... Damon

...

\--la batalla del arroyo del sauce, ocurrio al final de la guerra, aquí en Mystic Falls. ¿Cuántas bajas hubo en esta batalla?—y aquí vamos una vez mas con la aburrida clase del señor Tanner--¿señorita Bennet?

Bonnie puso cara de horror al mismo tiempo de que se lamentaba por ser la escogida

\--¿muchas?—pregunto mordiéndose un labio—no estoy muy segura. Como muchas

\--la belleza se transformo en ignorancia en un instante, señorita Bennet – replico irritado-- ¿señor Donovan? ¿le gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para recuperar su fama de atleta?

\--no se preocupe señor Tanner, estoy bien asi—replico el apenas dirigiéndole la mirada al maestro

\--señorita Gilbert—me tenso al instante—Elena—suspiro al verme salvada—seguro que puedes deleitarnos con uno de los eventos históricos mas significativos del pueblo, ¿verdad?

Por ver la cara de Elena se que esta en problemas

\--lo siento, no lo se—replica ella

\--el año pasado estaba dispuesto a ser indulgente por razones obvias, a pesar de ello su hermana ha sido un elemento influyente en la clase con sus altas calificaciones—era cierto, tenia uno de los mejores promedios—las excusas personales acabaron en el verano

Maldito idiota, me muerdo el labio para no amenazarle de muerte mientras veo a Elena bajar la cabeza

\--hubo 346 bajas, sin contar a los civiles locales—escucho la voz de Stephan en los asientos de atrás

\--eso es correcto señor...-- intenta descifrar su apellido

\--Salvatore

\--Salvatore—vuelve a repetir casi con burla--¿alguna relación remota con los colonos originales de Mystic Falls?

\--remota—replica Stephan neutral

Se pasea de un lado al otro pensando en la manera de humillar a Stephan

\--bien, muy bien. Excepto, por supuesto que no hubo bajas civiles en esta batalla

\--en realidad hubo 27 señor—añade sereno –soldados confederados dispararon a la iglesia, creyeron que eran almacenes de armas. Se equivocaron. Fue una noche de grandes perdidas—por alguna razón su voz suena distante y casi nostálgica—los archivos del fundador están archivados en el ayuntamiento por si le interesa repasar su versión, señor Tanner

Eso si que es cerrarle la boca la abusivo, cada dia me cae mejor Stephan

Pase de pasillo en pasillo buscando a Jeremy pero este no aparecia

El único lugar que faltaba... ahí no

El sitio de fumadores

Siento un nudo en el estomago de solo imaginármelo allí

En cuanto llegue mi peor miedo se hizo presente

\--Jeremy Gilbert—hable con voz autoritaria—tienes cinco segundos para botar el cigarrillo

El apenas me ve rie en mi dirección

\--tienen la misma reacción—comenta arrastrando las palabras—Elena hizo lo mismo

En pocas palabras mi hermana ya sabia que seguía por este camino y no me lo dijo, ya tendré con que hablar

\--estoy hablando enserio Jer—advierto seria

\--creo que no intimidas en lo mas minimo, déjalo—intenta darme la espalda pero lo evito poniendo una mano en su hombro

\--esto no es un juego, deja de tratarnos como si fuésemos un estorbo en tu vida—añado dolida

\--si vas a darme el sermón al igual que Elena puedes irte ya, porque te aseguro que no te escuchare

Es imposible razonar con el

\--esto no es lo que papa y mama hubiesen querido—dijo con la mirada en el suelo

Al escuchar mis palabras abre los ojos sorprendidos para despues cambiar su expresión por una rabiosa, me toma del brazo demasiado fuerte para despues descargar la bomba

\--¡no tienes ningún maldito derecho! ¡ninguno! –grita lleno de furia—tu no podrias saber que era lo que querían, ¡estan muertos! Y que tu—me mira con rabia—específicamente tu, que jamas lloraste su muerte me venga a reclamar me parece ridículo, es obvio que jamas te importo su muerte

Exclamo sorprendida de lo que ha dicho, me duele el pecho y siento que todo se derrumba a mi alrededor

El nota mi dolor a penas las lagrimas caen por mis mejillas

\--el que no me hayas visto llorarles, no quiere decir que no me derrumbe con su muerte—lo miro decepcionada—esperaba mas de ti, pero ahora me queda claro la imagen que tienes de tu hermana, perdona me ir acorde a tus expectativas

El empieza a balbucear completamente ido, parece tan incrédulo por lo que dijo que apenas puede pensar que me acaba de insultar de esa manera

Doy media vuelta y me retiro, sin escucharlo

Ya habia oído suficiente

A la hora de la fiesta ya habia descargado mi rabia y frustración, Jeremy no volvió ni me busco para hablar asi que supuse que para el no fue la gran cosa, ojala yo pueda pensar lo mismo

\--toma—Elena me paso un vaso rojo, en cuanto iba a protestar hablo—es jugo de naranja, la única cosa en este lugar sin alcohol

\--gracias—dije dándole un sorbo

\--¿crees que Stephan venga?—pregunto ilusionada

\--posiblemente—le di un codazo—despues de todo el no viene precisamente por la fiesta

\--no seas tonta

\--tiene razón, escuchala Lena—Bonn me apoyo—admitelo

\--esta bien...es un poco lindo—suspiro

\--pfff ¿lindo? Te trae loca—rio junto a Bonnie

\--tiene mirada de telenovela—ronronea Bonn – "Stephan la miro a los ojos, penetrando lo mas profundo de su alma..."

\-- me encantaría ver esa novela—comento divertida

\--¿pero donde esta?—pregunta Bonnie intrigada

\--deberias ver donde esta, Bonnie—comenta Elena—eres Psiquica

\--cierto—respira profundo—necesito concentración

\--y un par de muñecos Vudu, una verruga y una bola de cristal—me quedo pensativa-- ¡necesitamos una bola de cristal! Es primordial

Las chicas rien y Lena le pasa una botella a Bonnie

\--aquí tienes tu bola de cristal—la miro con incredubilidad, ¿es enserio? Me esperaba mas-- ¿Qué? Es lo mejor que pude conseguir?

\--es la peor bola de cristal de la historia—levanto mis manos con intecion de quitarle la botella—creo que leería mejor el futuro sin ella

En ese instante en que tome la botella las manos de Bonnie y yo se rozaron un poco, ella deja de reir y se pone seria

\--¿pasa algo?—le pregunto

\--eso fue raro—aleja la mano lo mas pronto posible—cuando te toque he visto a un cuervo

\--¿un cuervo?—tiemblo pensando al cuervo asechador que no me deja en paz desde hacia unos dias

\--si, y un hombre—completa

\--¿no estaras viendo el pasado o si?—pregunto con la esperanza a que se refiera al momento en que conoci a Damon en el puente

\--no lo se, no controlo lo que veo

Me quedo inmóvil pensativa, hasta que Stephan llega, decido dejar a la parejita sola mientras que Bonn se dirige hacia Caroline

Me retiro un poco de la fiesta, viendo de lejos como Lena le sonríe a su acompañante

Estaba tan concentrada en ellos que no me di cuenta que me observaban

Otra vez ese maldito cuervo

lo miro con rabia y este hace un ligero sonido, me alejo un poco mas, adentro del bosque un tanto alejada esperando a que su mirada se valla, pero el condenado cuervo me sigue

\--¡esto es enserio!—murmuro cansada de huirle al ave

\--¿estas segura que puedes cuidarte sola?—me tenso al escuchar su voz, ya la habia oído antes—primero un puente desolado y ahora en lo profundo de un bosque

\--Damon—susurro viéndolo recostado en un árbol, ¿Cuándo habia llegado?

\--es una linda fiesta—comenta

\--¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no estas en la escuela—Añado—no pareces del tipo que se cola a las fiestas

\--tal vez lo haga—dice con poca importancia--¿eso me haría un chico malo?—pregunta inocente

\--creo que si—digo no muy convencida, ¿a que quiere llegar?—y según se, debo huir de esa clase de chico

El sonríe mas amplia mente en mi dirección

\--pero que aburrida regla, ¿es como esa de "no hablar con extraños"?—a un par de pasos hacia mi – es demasiado sosa

Retrocedo a la par que el avanza hacia mi,

\--yo diría, practica

Tres pasos mas y choco contra un árbol, no tengo donde escapar

\--no me gustan las reglas—comenta antes de acorralarme contra un árbol

\--Damon, esto no...-- me quedo callada al ver la profundidad de sus ojos

Puso un dedo en mis labios y chisto por lo bajo, me quede sin aliento, ¿Cómo puede ser tan malditamente galan?

Me quede hipnotizada viendo sus hermosos ojos, mientras que su mano pasaba a mi mejilla acariciándola con detenimiento, su tacto era frio en cada caricia

Despues de mi mejilla bajo hacia mi cuello, despacio, tomándose su tiempo disfrutando de los respingos que ocacionaba en mi

¿Por qué no me movia? No podía. El estar bajo su congelante mirada evitaba que me moviese mucho mas

\--¡Vikie! ¡que alguien me ayude! Por dios—el grito es tan real y conocido que m hiela la sangre

\--Jer...-- susurro volviendo en mi-- ¡Jer!

Hago a un lado a Damon, desesperada por encontrar a mi hermano

A pesar de que solo puedo concentrarme en los gritos de auxilio de Jer logro escuchar el susurro a mis espaldas

\--casi...


	5. 4

CAPITULO CUATRO:

Me siento al lado de Jer que vacia con rapidez una botella de Whiskey

\--¿estas bien?—pregunto dulce—la tia Jenna esta en camino

Espere su respuesta pero prefirió seguir tomando

\--Jer...--intento llamar su atención

\--eres tan patética—bufa—me hablas de esa manera despues de que te trate como mierda, ten un poco de dignidad

Elena al escucharle nos mira expectante

\--¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunta extrañada, un pequeño bombillo se ilumina--¿fuiste tu el culpable de que Evie llegara llorando a casa?

Esta asombrada eh indignada al mismo tiempo

¿enserio me habia visto llegar a casa de ese modo?

\--eso no importa ahora—refuto—hablaremos de eso despues, ahora quiero dejar algo claro y no quiero que tu jovencito—miro a Jer seria—se largue y me deje con la palabra en la boca, -- al ver que no se burla o intenta huir continuo—estamos cansadas de hablarte con comprensión y cariño para que despues nos trates como basura. Todas estamos haciendo un esfuerzo para que las cosas sigan su rumbo, ¿crees que es fácil para la tia Jenna hacer de madre y padre cuando antes de todo esto no podía ni cuidarse a ella misma? Esta desesperada, no sabe como tratarnos, como tratarte específicamente a ti, el mundo no se ha destruido—lo miro por ultima vez antes de marcharte—el que se destruye poco a poco eres tu

Y por primera vez en mi vida, dejo el problema en manos de Elena, lo que tenia por decir ya esta dicho

\--ahora si, ¿me diras que fue lo que paso con Jeremy?—me vuelve a preguntar insistente Lena

\--bueno, intente hacerlo entrar en razón cuando lo encontré en el lugar de fumadores—la mire con seriedad—me dijiste que el ya lo habia dejado y luego me entero de que has intentado convencerlo de dejarlo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Ella suspira

\--crei que podía manejarlo yo, no quería que tuvieses mas cargas en tu espalda—añade

\--¿mas carga?—la miro incrédula—prácticamente cubrias a Jeremy para que yo no supiera, ¿eso en que ayuda?

\--lo se, lo siento, no debi hacerlo, pero sabia que te pondrías mal si te enterabas—completa angustiada

\--mal es poco, ahora también me siento decepcionada, que gran cambio—digo sarcástica

\--Evie—susurra lastimera—lo siento, discúlpame. Es solo que no quería que tuvieses mas problemas en la cabeza

\--no se de que hablas—intento salir del lugar pero ella me detiene

\--no te hagas la desentendida—me mira con seriedad—ambas sabemos que te estas culpando por lo del accidente, pero no es tu culpa

Un pequeño click se activa en cuanto la escucho, el dolor en el pecho se vuelve intenso y intento que no se note cuanto me afecta

\--tal vez lo piense—digo con la voz contraída

\--no puedes culparte

\--si que puedo—añado a la defensiva—si te hubiese hecho caso y me hubiese quedado en casa esa noche ellos no pasarían por ese puente a recogerme

\--Evie—susurra abrazandome fuertemente—no fue tu culpa, si no hubiese peleado contigo no hubieses ido a esa fiesta, no podemos culparnos los unos a los otros

Sollozo en medio del abrazo y fortalezco el abrazo, en este momento, Elena es mi pilar

Me sostiene, pero poco a poco me derrumbo a pedazos, no se cuanto dure en pie

...

A la mañana siguiente decidi dejar todo aquello que me afligia atrás, anoche las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, pero hoy es un nuevo dia en el que intentare que sea mucho mejor que el anterior

\--chicas—nos llama Jenna cuando estamos por salir-- ¿parezco un adulto?—se gira varias veces para que veamos el conjunto que lleva-- ¿Cómo una madre respetuosa?

\--depende a donde vayas—comento Elena un tanto confundida

\--a la charla de padres y maestros de Jeremy—se acerco al espejo tomando su pelo-- ¿cabello suelto o recogido?

\--azafata sexy—canturrie con una sonrisa

Jenna lo soltó al mismo instante

\--Ama de casa ebria—concluyo Elena y no pude contener la risa

\--recogido—sentencio—hoy están vivases, o bueno—me miro con la ceja levantada—Evie mas de lo normal

\--yo me siento bien—murmuro Elena

\--y yo deseche todo lo malo que no vale la pena.—me encogi de hombros

\--¿Dónde esta Jeremy?—cambio de tema Elena

\--se fue temprano—respondio Jenna—dijo algo sobre irse al taller de carpintería a terminar una casa de pajaros—la miramos extrañadas y ella entendio todo—NO hay ningún taller de carpintería, ¿cierto?

\--nop, ¿pero si te digo que si, te sentirías mejor?—pregunte

\--lastimosamente no, pero se te amerita el intento—suspira – la primera mentira del dia

\--intenta ver el lado bueno—paso a su lado—puede que sea la ultima

...

Las clases pasaron sumamente aburridas, mas monotonía de la que necesitaba

\--bueno, estaba hablando con mi abuela y dijo que el cometa es señal de inminente fatalidad—dijo sombria Bonnie—la ultima vez que paso por Mystic Falls hubo muchas muertes, mucha sangre y matanzas que creo una base de actividad paranormal

Un escalofrio me recorre de solo pensarlo

\--si, y despues le serviste un poco mas de alcohol a tu abuela y te conto sobre extraterrestres—dijo divertida Caroline, como de costumbre no se lo ha tomado enserio—¿y luego que?—miro a Elena expectante

\--y luego nada—

\--¿Stephan y tu hablaron toda la noche?—volvió a insistir, he notado las miradas que le hace a Stephan

\--¿primer beso?—pregunte con una sonrisa tomando un poco de mi refresco

\--no, no llegamos hasta ahí—su voz sonaba decepcionada

\--¿ni siquiera un apretón de manos?—pregunto de nuevo Caroline sin creerlo—Elena somos tus amigas, deberías compartir tus obscenidades

Vi como Elena se removia nerviosa

\--para eso me tiene a mi, soy su hermana y por ende confidente—le guiño un ojo

\--ya—rie un poco—solo hablamos por horas

Caroline suspira mientras que se pone a meditar, estoy segura que lo que va a decir no me va a gustar en lo absoluto

\--de acuerdo, ¿Por qué tanto bloqueo?—pregunta como si se tratara de una psicóloga—solo salta hacia el de una vez, es fácil. Al chico le gusta la chica, la chica le gusta el chico, eso equivale a... sexo

\--es lo mas filosófico y profundo que he escuchado en mi vida—ironizo conteniendo la risa—eso me suena a regalada de primera

\--no regalada—vuelve a decir Caroline—eso se llama ser una chica que sabe lo que quiere

\--si, claro—ironice

Pero parece que algo se activo en mi hermana porque estaba a punto de levantarse

\--¿A dónde vas?—le pregunto Bonnie sacándome las palabras de la boca

\--Caroline tiene razón, es fácil—dice con toda la seguridad del mundo – si me quedo aquí sentada, terminare convenciéndome de no hacerlo en lugar de hacer lo que dije que iba a hacer al empezar el dia—me miro unos segundos—deseame suerte

\--suerte—dije y ella al fin se fue-- ¿desde cuando Julieta busca a Romeo?

\--desde que es Romeo el que esta en una torre, totalmente alejado—completa Bonnie

\--eso me suena mas a Rampunsel, o lo que sea—digo y no puedo evitar reir

(...)

Una hora despues estoy haciéndome bromas y poniéndome al dia con Bonnie

\--entonces se supone que tus visiones son o son ciertas—completo—eso es increíble, puedes ver el futuro

\--no es del todo cierto—suspira –no controlo lo que veo, y es bastante difícil de interpretar

\--pues dile a tu abuela que te ayude a controlarlo –insisto

\--no lo se, si lo hago sabra que siempre tuvo la razón y que soy una necia—pero que complicada

\--deja el orgullo—digo divertida y ella saca una dulce sonrisa

Iba a decir algo cuando mi teléfono suena

Es Elena

\--¿si?—pregunto extrañada, se suponía que debía de estar con Stephan

\--no puedo hacerlo—dice con las palabras arrastradas llenas de angustia

\--¿Qué no puedes hacer?—pregunto confundida

\--he estado frente a la puerta de Stephan mas de una hora y no he tenido el valor suficiente para timbrar—chilla

\--eso si que no me lo esperaba—Bonnie me ve confundida y articulo con los labios Elena, ella entiende y me deja unos segundos a solas para hablar con mi hermana—¿te sentirías mejor si estoy allí apoyándote?

\--creo que si

\--dame diez minutos, voy para alla

Al llegar veo a una desesperada Elena mirando fijamente a la puerta

\--bien, ya estoy aquí—ella se sobresalta y suspira al verme—es fácil

Pase a su lado y toque el tiembre, ella abrió los ojos en par en par mirándome como si no estuviese lista, ha esperado una hora, no pienso quedarme otra hora mientras ella se decide

Despues de tocarla por segunda vez, noto que se mueve un poco

¿estas de broma?

\--has estado una hora aquí...¿y no notaste que estaba abierta?—pregunto incrédula

\--¿Cómo lo iba a saber si ni siquiera la he tocado?—aplausos para mi querida hermana

\--¿entramos?—le pregunte y ella me miro asustada—puede que Stephan este dentro, no nos queda de mas ir a revisar

Ella niega varias veces pero al final termina accediendo

Entramos por un pasillo, al llegar a lo que parecia la sala me quedo sin aliento, es elegante pero aun asi... parecia de esas típicas casa de miedo

\--sigo pensando que es una mala idea—me refuta ella mirando con detenimiento la casa

\--mira, esta su mochila—le digo—puede que este por llegar o quien sabe donde, pero llegara

\--no lo se...—duda

\--se suponía que eres tu la que tiene que lanzársele encima—le recuerdo y se sonroja al recordar su comportamiento

En ese instante un cuervo pasa a mi lado y casi me muero del susto, me llevo la mano al corazón intentando que mi respiración se aclare

Odio al maldito cuervo

\--pero que sorpresa—casi grito al escuchar la voz masculina

Suspiro de alivio al ver a Damon

Pero mi hermana siguie inquieta, recuerdo que aun no lo conoce

\--perdon por interrumpir—se apresura a decir Elena – la puerta estaba...-- mira detrás de Damon, y si, la puerta esta cerrada mágicamente—Abierta...

\--ohh Evie, que grata sorpresa, no sabia que tenias...-- mira detenidamente a Elena—una hermana—se acerca a ella—soy Damon, el hermano de Stephan

\--nos dijo que no tenia hermanos—añadio Elena a la defensiva

\--bueno, a Stephan no le gusta presumir—sigue tan arrogante—por favor, pasen. Estoy seguro de que Stephan llegara pronto

Nos guía hacia la sala de estar, Elena me mira de un momento a otro, se lo que quiere decir, quiere que le diga de donde lo conozco

\--¿entonces conocían también a mi hermano?—pregunto el expectante

\--me parece extraño que no te haya hablado de Elena—comento y el hace énfasis

\--oh si, Elena, no para de hablar de ti—le sonríe a mi hermana—ya era hora, por un momento nunca crei que se fuera a olvidar de la ultima, casi lo destruye

Ugggg por favor no sigas

\--¿la ultima?—inquiere Elena interesada

\--si, Katherine—Elena hizo una mueca –oh, aun no tuvieron las conversaciones incomodas de los ex novios

\--no—Elena se mantiene rigida, es obvio que lo que dice lastima su ilusionado corazón

\--bueno, estoy seguro de que ya la tendrán—que alguien por favor lo calle—o tal vez no quería contarte por que no quería que pensases que esta contigo por derecho

\--creo que eso tendría que decírselo Stephan en persona—Lo interrumpo ya cansada de escucharlo desmeritar a mi hermana—por algo es una relación de dos

El me mira divertido, como si le emocionara

\--soy algo fatalista—miro por detrás de nosotras y su sonrisa se ensancho—hola Stephan

Ambas volteamos al tiempo para encontrarnos a un rigido Stephan

\--Evelyn, Elena. No sabia que iban a venir—comento sin dejar de mirar a su hermano

\--lo se, debimos haber llamado antes—se apresura a decir mi hermana

¿Qué paso con el plan de tirársele prácticamente encima?

\--no sean tontas—interrumpio Damon—siempre serán bienvenidas, ¿o no, Stephan?—aun asi no recibió respuesta de parte de Stephan—debería traer los álbumes de fotos familiares o algunos videos caseros. Pero tengo que advertirles, no siempre fue tan apuesto

Contengo la risa mientras que Elena me mira fulminante

\--gracias por pasar chicas—alcanza a decir Stephan entre dientes—me gusto verlas de nuevo

Pues no lo parecia

\--a nosotras también nos gusto verte—me gire hacia Damon—fue agradable volver a verte Damon, y supongo que a mi hermana conocerte, pero creo que se nos esta haciendo tarde, debemos irnos a casa

Damon camina hacia mi y me toma la mano derecha, la levanta y deja un leve beso en el dorso

\--el placer ha sido mio—murmura alejándose apenas


	6. 5

CAPITULO CINCO:

\--bien, soy toda oídos—me insiste Elena

\--¿de que?—la miro confundida

Ella suspira irritada y me lleva al sofá, en pocas palabras ya no tengo escapatoria

\--¿de donde conocias al hermano de Stephan?—cuestiona

\--en un bar—digo sarcástica y ella me mira mal—solo lo he visto dos veces—me defiendo—la primera fue en el puente, hablamos un rato y ya

\--¿sabias que era hermano de Stephan?

\--nop, el me habia dicho que tenia un hermano menor, pero cuando Stephan dijo que no tenia hermanos crei que no tenia nada que ver con el—dije segura

Ella se dejo caer en el sofá y abrazo a un cojin

\--es bastante extraño—murmura pensativa

\--¿el que Stephan tenga un hermano del cual nunca supimos y que de paso parece odiarle a muerte? Si un poco—me encoji de hombros

\--¿tu y Damon?—me mira extraña-- ¿te gusta?

Suelto una carcajada sin contenerme

\--solo lo he visto tres veces y crees que me gusta—segui riendo

\--pues yo con solo ver a Stephan una vez me gusto—me recrimino

\--lo siento pero no—me señalo a mi misma—este regalo de la naturaleza se quedara soltera por ahora

\--por ahora...-- me guiña un ojo

Si, por ahora

En ese instante llega Jenna sobresaltándonos

\--¿hablando de chicos?—nos mira sonrientes

\--bueno, parece que a Evie le gusta el hermano de Stephan—suelta Elena

\--¡que no me gusta!—le lanzo el cojin

\--¿enserio?—Jenna corre a sentarse con nosotras—es la primera vez que oigo que te interese alguien—mira a Elena con comprensión—por un momento pensé que era lesbiana

\--Tia Jenna—la reprendo, es enserio que estamos teniendo esta conversación justo ahora—no soy lesbiana y no me gusta Damon

\--¿Damon?—pregunta ella—tiene nombre de chico malo y misterioso

Elena asiente a su lado y ella suelta risitas

\--basta ya con eso—las miro con seriedad—simplemente me parece lindo

\--ese es el primer paso para que te guste alguien—sonríe Jenna como adolescentes

\--ya basta de mi, la que tiene un romance de telenovela es Elena no yo—suspiro

Y parece que Jenna me hace caso, porque pone su atención en Elena

\--esta por despechos y tiene graves problemas familiares—Dice Lena y Jenna la mira con pena

\--bueno, al menos solo es una antigua novia—intenta animarla –espera a que salgas con un chico con problemas con su madre o con engaños o con anfetamina

\--uggg – me tapo el rostro en el sofá—saben que, prefiero quedarme sola

\--si, es algo loco, pero la diferencia es que yo tengo mal gusto.—me miro sonriente—tal vez encuentres a alguien que no te de tantos problemas

\--¿no seria mejor encontrar a alguien que no te de ningún problema?—pregunta Elena

\--no, porque eso seria aburrido—le guiñe un ojo-- creo que traeré helado, el despecho se huele por toda la casa—entro en la nevera y saco el helado mientras les paso una cuchara a Lena y Jenna

En ese instante vimos a Jeremy entrar, directamente hacia la escalera

Jenna le llama varias veces pero este no se inmuta

\--Jeremy, ¿Dónde estabas?—añade ella insistente

\--¿mas historias estúpidas?—pregunta burlon—mira Jenna, lo entiendo. Eras genial y eso es asombroso

\--¡no, no!—Jenna le lanza una manzana con muy buena puntería --¡escucha!—le grita seria—deja de fugarte de clases o estaras castigado, punto

\--autoridad parental, me gusta—bromeo—que sueñes con los angelitos

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos... ya me estaba artando de esto

\--es un reverendo idiota—concluyo tomando otro pedazo de helado

Ambas asienten irritadas y clavan sus cucharas en el helado, sip, necesitábamos mucho helado

Al dia siguiente el cometa estaba a punto de pasar, Elena me convencio de salir de la cueva que era mi cuarto

\--Evie—Caroline me abrazo—que bueno que llegaste, toma—me entraga unos volantes—entregalos todos

Suspiro y empiezo a repartir, por lo menos no soy la única que sufre, veo a Elena y Bonnie repartiendo los mismos volantes en cada esquina de la calle

En cuanto el cometa estaba a punto de pasar, cada quien tomo una vela

\--¿fuego?—sonrio al saber quien es

\--si, por favor—el enciende mi vela y me mira a los ojos... me derrito – debemos dejar de encontrarnos asi, creería que me estas acosando, Damon

El rie un poco

\--tal vez lo haga—se me erizan los vellos de solo escucharlo

\--si bueno—miro hacia mi hermana que sonríe junto a Stephan—parece que nuestros hermanos están felices—cambio de tema

\--tal vez deberíamos seguirles la corriente—mi corazón da un vuelco y estoy segura que estoy roja como un tomate

\--te gusta mucho decir tal vez—intento persuadirlo

\--me gusta decirlo, pero me has esquivado la pregunta—levanta una ceja en mi dirección

\--apenas te conozco Damon—rio un poco—las cosas no pasan de un dia para el otro

\--vamos, ¿vas a negar que te atraigo?—nop, simplemente pienso que eres el chico mas guapo, sexy y perfecto que he visto

\--tal vez—sonrio de medio lado

\--touche—

Iba a decir algo mas pero el cometa paso... era precioso, demasiado brillante como para ser cierto

\--es hermoso—susurro sin dejar de mirar al cielo

\--no mas que tu—susurra a penas audible

\--igual que mi hermana—hago énfasis a nuestro parecido físico

El me mira directamente ocasionando que mi mirada choque con la de el, es demasido hipnotizante

\--no me referia a eso

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con solo unas palabras Damon me hizo sentir única, y la sonrisa no volvió a salir de mi rostro hasta mucho mas tarde

(...)

\--¿Qué tal la charla con Stephan?—le pregunto a Lena

Estábamos en un restaurante despues del cometa, la mayoría de nuestra clase estaba aquí reunida

\--bueno... aclaramos las cosas y decidimos darnos un tiempo ya que ambos aun no olvidamos a personas que fueron especiales para nosotros—me explica

Eso duele de solo escucharlo

\--pues si estas de acuerdo con ello...-- suspiro—no sea que despues tomes uno de los consejos de Caroline y intentes lanzársele encima, creerá que eres bipolar

Ella rie y me da un ligero codazo

\--¿sabes? Stephan y yo te vimos con Damon—me miro preocupada—Stephan parecia preocupado, dijo que tuvieses cuidado, todas las chicas que se le acercan a Damon terminan con el corazón roto

Y hasta allí quedaron mis ilusiones

\--no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola—tome de m refresco—no creo que pase nada entre nosotros

\--bien—me sonrio

En ese instante Jeremy llega muy atareado

\--oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Vikie?—pregunta a penas llega

\--¿Vikie?—pregunto confundida-- ¿ya le han dado de alta en el hospital?

\--tu eres el que la asecha, asi que dinos tu—le provoca Tyler

\--no puedo encontrarla—insiste Jer sin prestarle atención al comentario anterior

\-- es probable que haya encontrado a alguien con quien divertirse –vuelve a decir Tyler—lo lamento traficante, parece que te reemplazaron

\--oye—me levanto de la mesa mirando a Tyler con reproche—no te permito que le hables de esa manera a mi hermano

\--espera—Elena aparece a mi lado-- ¿Por qué le dices traficante?

\--preguntenle—ambas miramos a Jeremy expectantes, ya teníamos nuestras propias conclusiones

\--¿quieres hacer esto ahora?

\--nunca te elegirá—volvió a pinchar el moreno

\--Jer, no le hagas caso, no vale la pena—intento calmarlo

Siento la mano de Tyler posarse en mi hombro

\--¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te muestro si valgo la pena o no?—asco... simplemente asco

\--suelta a mi hermana ahora mismo—ruge Jer

\--¿Por qué? ¿crees que pase como con Vikie, que tu hermana despues me prefiera a mi?

\--eso no es verdad—dice entre dientes—además, ella ya me eligio, una y otra vez

\--si, claro

\--¿tuviste sexo con Vikie Donovan?—pregunto Caroline sin creerlo—es decir, ¿Vikie Donovan, tuvo sexo contigo?

\--y ni siquiera tuve que forzarla ni estamparla contra un árbol para hacerlo—mira con odio al moreno

\--¿de que diablos esta hablando, Tyler?—pregunta por fin Matt

\--nada, viejo—negó con la cabeza—no le hagas caso, es un idiota

\--¿ya no eres tan macho?—Jer lo miro con asco--¿Por qué no le dices a tu "amigo" que intentaste forzar a Vikie en la fiesta o... porque no le dices que no dejas de fantasear con tirarte a Evelyn porque te parecia excitante cogerte a una chica con el mismo rostro que su ex?

Todos nos quedamos sin palabras...

\--¿Cómo?—susurro sin creerlo Matt

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, Matt no dejaba de pedirle explicaciones a Tyler y todos hablaban a la vez, me estaba volviendo loca

\--¡pueden dejar este drama para despues!—grite mirándolos amenazante—les recuerdo que Vikie esta perdida, lo importante ahora es encontrarla, despues pueden hablar de quien se va a tirar a quien y quien forzó a quien, por ahora debemos buscarla

Todos se organizaron y empezaron a buscar, Jer también se iba a ir pero lo detuve

\--no,no, no. Tu te quedas aquí jovencito—lo mire amenzante—tenemos cosas de la que hablar

\--¿asi que te dedicas a traficar?—le pregunta Lena

\--no estoy traficando—se defiende

\--no es que no te crea, pero despues de todo lo que ha pasado me imagino de todo—le digo seria

\--ustedes dos, y Jenna, entre las tres...

\--se me acaba la paciencia—dije alzando la voz, no iba a dejar que siguiera tratándonos como se le daba la gana—mira Jeremy, podemos seguir con la misma conversación una y otra vez y no vas a escucharme, pero creeme que con el simple hecho de no hacerlo estas acabando con tu vida, y si despues de lo que te estamos diciendo sigues igual, no me importara. Puedes hacer lo que se te da la gana si quieres, pero nos estas arrastrando a todas por delante y no voy a permitirlo, ve y acaba con tu vida tu solito, no nos metas en esto

\--yo no meto a nadie – intento defenderse

\--¡entonces deja de legar precisamente a casa cuando estamos todas! – suspire para controlarme un poco—deja de llamar la atención, de mostrarnos en primera plana como tomas hasta no poder caminar o como llegas casi sin razón por las drogas... acabate si quieres, pero no en nuestra presencia

\--o podríamos mandarte a un terapeuta—intenta calmarme Lena abuscando mejores alternativas—en donde estarías forzado a enfrentarlo o rehabilitarte en donde te sentarias en un grupo y le contarias a esos extraños como acabaste con tu vida. O podias hablar con nosotras

\--voto por ninguna—y sin mas se fue

Respire calmada, intentando que no me afectara tanto... Pero me es imposible

Me volvi a sentar con las manos sobre mi cabeza

Ya no aguantaba mas

\--Eve...-- Lena me dio un abrazo

\--¿Qué hemos hecho mal?—pregunto lastimera--¿Qué debo hacer para que pare?

Ella me acaricio el cabello

\--esperar


	7. 6

CAPITULO SEIS

Al otro dia estábamos mas tranquilas

\--y...—mire a Elena picara

\--¿y?—me mira confundida

\--ay no te hagas—la mire amenazante—escuche tu camioneta anoche...¿Dónde estabas?

Ella sabia por donde iba la cosa

\--¡Evie! Yo nunca te pregunto a donde vas cuando sales—me refuta

\--eso es porque no salgo con chicos, desembucha de una vez—insisti

Ella rodo los ojos y al final accedió

\--fui a verme con Stephan—sonrio cenamorada—y...

\--y...-- la anime a que continuara, ella se sonrojo aun mas y una teoría vino a mi cabeza--¿se besaron?—ella se sonroja mas, eso es un si-- ¡se han besado!

\--¡no grites!—me señala avergonzada—no quiero que todo el mundo se de cuenta de mi vida privada

El dia transcurrio tranquilo... Lena estaba demasiado feliz, se notaba a millas, tuvimos una discusión con Bonnie, parecia que no le agradaba mucho Stephan, asi que decidimos hacer una cena los cuatro para que se conocieran mejor, a decir verdad eso me incluia, casi no hablaba con Stephan y no le conocía mucho pero si me agradaba

La cosa es que ahora teníamos entrenamiento de porrista, no me agradaba mucho la verdad

Pero era el primer entrenamiento y no podía fallar, y otra cosa que detestaba era que Caroline era la capitana

Cuando crei que desistir ya estaba en patio con mi ropa de gimnasia

\--llegas tarde—me sonríe Lena

\--Caroline no ha llegado asi que no le veo el problema—me encogi de hombros

\--hablando de Caroline, ¿Dónde esta?—pregunto Bonnie

\--no lo se, ella nunca llega tarde—murmuro Elena un tanto preocupada

\--voy a volver a llamarla—inquiere Bonnie sacando su teléfono

\--yo que tu no lo hago—susurro Elena

En ese instante vimos a Caroline bajar de un auto, pero eso no era lo sorprendente... el conductor era

\--Damon—susurro y por alguna razón mi voz suena lastimera

Me duele el pecho... lo sabia, Damon es como todos, un mujeriego, desde el inicio quizo jugar conmigo, pero al no ver resultados busco a otra

Maldito idiota

Desde la distancia el bajaba del auto, me sonreía a lo lejos, pero yo solo le di la espalda, no quiero ni verlo en pintura

\--me quede con el otro hermano—le sonrio Caroline a mi hermana—espero que no te moleste

Ya no aguantaba

\--¿de eso se trata? ¿es parte de tu juego de quien llama mas la atención?—la mire incrédula—sabia que eras una puta

Ella se da la vuelta y me mira incrédula, jamas la habia tratado de ese modo

\--oh, cállate – me miro con superioridad—no es mi culpa que seas una mojigata que jamas ha salido con nadie

Ahora si que la mato

\--chicas, chicas—Bonnie nos detiene—estamos media hora tarde en entrenamiento, no tenemos tiempo para esto

\--tienes razón—exclamo arrogante, cuanto me gustaría arrastrarla de sus rubios cabellos

Empezamos la rutina

\--1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8—marcaba Caroline los pasos-- ¿Elena? Cariño, ¿Por qué hoy no solo observas?

Lena bajo las manos y salio de la formación

Esto esta mas que horrible

Todo el maldito entrenamiento no pude evitar pensar en acabar con Caroline, estaba pasando la barrera de maldita cretina, y por otro lado, la mirada de Damon sobre mi no me dejaba concentrarme del todo en los pasos

Y ahora... estábamos en la cena con Bonnie y Stephan la cual era un maldito desastre

Despues de ello Elena convencio a Bonnie de que hablara de las brujas que eran sus descendientes o parientes o algo asi

Despues el silencio incomodo volvió

\--escuche que eres parte del equipo—le sonreí a Stephan

\--si, aunque pensé que Tanner no me dejaría entrar—murmuro divertido

\--tambien escuche lo que paso con Tyler, no te preocupes por eso—le anime

\--se como apañármelas

En ese instante tocaron el timbre

\--¿será Jeremy?—me levante—ya vuelvo

Abri la puerta... ahí no

\--sorpresa—sonrio Caroline-- Bonnie dijo que estarían cenando, traje el postre—me enseño el pastel que traía

\--espero no te moleste—me sorprendo al ver a Damon tras de ella, no lo habia notado

\--¿Qué haces aquí?—gruño Stephan tras de mi

\--esperando a que Evelyn me invite a entrar—me sonrio complice

\--si, cla...

\--no, no—Stephan me interrumpio—no, puede. No puede quedarse—se apresuro a decir-- ¿cierto, Damon?

Ambos se miran como si se asesinaran

\--entra—murmuro Caroline mirando de un hermano al otro

\--estabamos terminando.. se excuso Stephan

\--no te preocupes—mire a Damo—entra

En cuanto llego a la sala de estar, Elena y Bonnie me miran confundida al verme con nuestros nuevos dos invitados

\--bueno—Elena se levanto incomoda—esto no me lo esperaba, preparare algo de café

\--no puedo creer que el señor Tanner, te haya dejado entrar al equipo—comento Caroline – bien por ti. Esfuérzate

\-- siempre le digo eso—añade Damon en dirección a su hermano—tienes que poner dedicación. No puedes solo sentarte y esperar que la vida venga a ti, tienes que esforzarte—pero que profundo

\--si, Elena no tuvo tanta suerte hoy—cállate Caroline antes de que la cagues –me sorprendio que Evie no se perdiera de la rutina—rio tontamente – no se si Elena llegue a aprenderse la rutina, tendré que ponerla atrás junto con... Evie

Estaba mas insoportable de lo normal

\--¿saben?—Damon nos miro de mi hermana a mi—no parecen porristas

\--es solo porque sus padres murieron—casi escupo mi café al escucharla

\--¿Qué tiene que ver nuestros padres con la apariencia que tenemos?—pregunto incrédula

Parece entrar en razón de que lo que acaba de decir es completamente inapropiado

\--quiero decir—se apresura a decir—ellas acaban de pasar por una etapa muy pesada—que alguien la calle por favor—ellas solian ser mas divertidas—la voy a matar—y lo digo con mucha sensibilidad

\-- lo siento chicas—hablo Damon con pesar—se lo que es perder a ambos padres. De hecho, Stephan y yo hemos visto a cada persona que nos importa morir

\-- no es necesario ahondar en esos temas—lo interrumpe Stephan con los dientes apretados

\--¿sabes que? Tienes razón, hermanito. Lo siento, lo ultimo que quería, era traerlas al tema—esto era un maldito desastre

\--llevare las tazas al fregadero—me levante

\--te acompaño—se levanto al tiempo Bonnie, parecia desesperada por salir de allí

En cuanto llegamos a la cocina suspire de exasperación

\--esto es horrible—deje caer las tazas en el fregadero.-- ¿Por qué le deje entrar?—Bonnie se encogio de hombros

\--se supone que era una cena para cuatro—refuta Bonnie por lo bajo

\--se suponía—indico

\--ire a acompañar a Elena, no durara mucho sola—me da una ultima sonrisa y se dirige al infierno

Yo por mi parte no tenia ninguna intensión de seguir escuchando las estupideces de Caroline

Empece a lavar cada taza

La noche se habia vuelto un desastre, desde el inicio lo fue, pero no crei que podría empeorar tanto

\--una mas—me sonríe Damon dándome una taza

\--gracias—la llevo al fregadero

\--¿me estas evitando?—pregunta confundido, es un chico de los que están acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención del genero femenino

\--tal vez—digo sin mirarle

\--¿por?—añade

\--empecemos porque estas saliendo con Caroline cuando hace unos dias coqueteabas conmigo—digo obvia—no me gustan ese tipo de hombres

El rie aun procesando mis palabras

\--pero tu me gustas—me señala—eres sincera, demasiado. Pero admiro eso, además de que eres divertida y tierna

\--hare como si no he escuchado nada—temino de limpiar un vaso

\--dificil—murmura—ves, cada vez me gustas mas

\--deja de jugar – añado esta vez irritada al fin atreviéndole a mirarle—no caere en tu juego Damon, estas avisado

\--eso dices ahora—me guiña un ojo

\--lo que dijiste antes—discimulo mi sonrojo mientras cambio de tema -- ¿te referias a Katherine?--La pregunta lo coge por sorpresa, su expresión me da la respuesta – ¿Cómo murió?

\--en un incendio—murmura ido—en un trágico incendio

\--¿hace cuanto?

\--parece como si fuera ayer—esto se esta poniendo incomodo

\--¿Cómo era?—pregunto, esta información le servirá despues a Elena

\--hermosa—su sonrisa es nostálgica, la esta recordando—era complicada y no muy amable, pero muy sexy y seductora

\--por como hablas de ella, deduzco que saliste también con ella—digo y es como si soltara una bomba

\--eres muy perpicaz y deductiva—

\--¿Quién salio primero con ella?—insisto

\--preguntale a Stephan—dice irritado—estoy seguro que su respuesta será diferente a la mia

Pero que drama

\--¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en ser porrista?—me congelo en mi lugar al escucharlo sacar ese tema

\--¿a que te refieres?

\--te vi en el entrenamiento, no parecias muy feliz que digamos—lo dice con demasiada sinceridad

\--bueno...-- me seque las manos – desde el inicio era algo que le gustaba a mi hermana, no a mi

\--¿entonces porque estas en el equipo?—inquiere con una ceja alzada

\--cuando eramos pequeñas—empece a relatar, a Elena le encantaba eso de ser porristas, pero aunque no lo creas era muy timida, asi que la anime para que lo hiciera, y para que se sintiera segura entre también. Al inicio era divertido, pero ahora...

\--es como una obligación—completo

\--si—es extraño que me entienda tan fácilmente

\--sabes, siempre me has parecido el tipo de hermana mayor responsable—me sonríe

Dejo salir una risita

\--siempre me lo dicen, pero te equivocas- lo miro divertida—la mayor es Elena, por unos minutos, pero es mayor que yo

El hace una mueca de falsa sorpresa

\--bueno, pues tu deberías tener ese titulo—rio un poco, se me habia olvidado que estando con Damon me siento mas suelta y ligera—y si lo de ser porrista se ha vuelto una obligación, lo mas sano es dejarlo

\--tal vez lo haga—

\--ese tal vez se ha vuelto muy común entre nosotros, ¿no crees?—se me para el corazón de escucharlo referirse a "nosotros"

\--tu fuiste el que iniciaste—le recuerdo

\--y tu me seguiste—me mira a los ojos haciendo perder el aliento

Estaba muy cerca. Y no dejaba de verme, me sentía comoda pero al mismo tiempo intimidada, ¿esto era lo que Damon Salvatore ocasionaba con tan solo una mirada?

\--hey—me sobresalto al ver a Bonnie aparecer en la mitad de la cocina, rompiendo el ambiente -- ¿necesitan ayuda?

\--no, yo ya me iba a dormir—pase al lado de Damon—buenas noches

\--buenas noches, Evie—su sonrisa fue lo ultimo que vi

Y si señores, esa noche soñé con Damon... un muy dulce sueño


	8. 7

CAPITULO SIETE

Me habia levantada mucho mas fresca que el dia anterior, me quitaría la carga de ser porrista, le dejaría eso a Elena

\--¿vas a alentar por mi?—me pregunta Stephan

Hoy era su primer juego, y se veía un poco nervioso

\--lo siento, ya no soy porrista, pero estoy segura que Elena te alentara por ambas—le sonreí

\--es una lastima—refuta –pero... Evie—vi que estaba un poco nervioso—quería darte algo—sacaba una cajita—se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero de verdad quiero ser tu amigo. No es la gran cosa, pero para mi significa el inicio de una amistad contigo

\--Stephan...--susurre tomando la caja—no te hubieras molestado

Con que me hubiese dicho que quería ser mi amigo ya todo se soluciona

Pero con ver su rostro ilusionada... mejor veo que me a dado, abro la cajita y me encuentro con un hermoso brazalete con figuras de estrellas tintineando sobresaliendo como dijes

\--es precioso—comente mientras me lo ponía sin dudar en mi muñeca—de verdad que muchas gracias, Stephan. Ha sido un lindo detalle

\--no, gracias a ti por aceptarlo—

\--eres un amor—rei un poco--¿ya estas preparado?

\--estoy algo nervioso—se llevo las manos al cabello, sip, esta nervioso

\--no te preocupes, lo haras bien—le di una ultima palmadita en el hombro

\--y sobre mi hermano...

\--oh, ¿pasa algo con Damon?—me hice la desentendida

\--no es solo... lamento si te llego a ilusionar en algún momento—completo

Ahí no, no quería hablar de eso

\--no me ilusiono, desde el inicio sabia que no era el tipo de hombre que se queda con una sola chica—me encogi de hombros—no estaba equivocada

\--Damon es asi—suspira—solo le gusta jugar

\--¿esta jugando con Caroline?—pregunto inquieta

\--lo mas seguro es que si—pobre Caroline, no sabe en donde se ha metido

\--me lo imagine, aunque es aveces es agradable hablar con el, con las chicas es un cretino—me atrevo a decir y me sorprendo al escuchar a Stephan reir—Elena a la vista...

El se puso alerta y se relajo al verla caminar hacia nosotros, decidi que lo mas prudente era dejarlos solos

(...)

El juego estaba a punto de iniciar, Elena animaba a Stephan con una sonrisa brillante, valla que estaba enamorada

En ese instante vi algo que no me gusto

\--¿Jeremy?—vi a lo lejos a Jeremy y Tyler discutir

Jer ya estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, oh no, esto se estaba poniendo feo

\--¡dejale!—le grite a Tyler interponiéndome-- ¡eres un animal! ¿no ves que apenas y se puede defender?

Parece los gritos se expandieron porque Stephan llego al momento

\--¡suficiente!—miro con seriedad a Tyler

Tyler intento golpearle pero Stephan no se inmuto

\--¡Jeremy!—ahora se acercaba Elena

Esto ya se estaba yendo de control

Todo paso muy rápido, en un segundo Jeremy habia herido a Stephan con una botella y huido en el acto

Elena se acerco preocupada a revisar la herida

\--Elena—la llame—quédate con Stephan, ire a buscar a Jer

Ella asintió

Camine por todo el terreno buscándolo y no lo encontré, quien sabe en donde se habia metido

Ya me estaba desesperando, cuando me gire para volver al juego choque con alguien, casi me muero del susto

Me lleve la mano al corazón y suspiro de alivio al ver quien es

\--me asustaste Damon—digo en reproche-- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\--eso debería decirlo yo—levanta una ceja en mi dirección

\--estoy buscando a Jeremy—completo para despues mirarlo inquisitiva

\--me escondo de Caroline—dice en un susurro

\--¿por?—pregunto confundida

\--necesito un descanso—dramatiza—habla mas de lo que puedo escuchar

\--te doy la razón en eso – añado recordando sus preciosos comentarios el dia de la cena

\--bueno, ella es demasiado joven—repone

\--casi igual que tu—le pincho a la defensiva, no se que es lo que quiere

\--no veo que esto pueda durar mucho—sonríe de lado—me vuelve loco

\--¿entonces porque siquiera intentaste salir con ella?—inquiero ya molesta

\--no estoy saliendo con ella—su sonrisa me matara uno de estos dias

\--estas jugando con ella—lo miro con seriedad y el suelta una risita

\--algo asi, pero ella también se divierte, asi que no le veo el drama—completa encogiéndose de hombros

\--prefiero no seguir escuchando—pase a su lado pero el me detuvo

\--perdoname, no quería que te sintieras incomoda...

\--si que querias—repongo molesta

\--pasa y acontece que me gusta mucho hablar contigo, y crei que era factible contarte lo que me aquejaba—se hizo el inocente

\--alejate de Caroline antes de que le hagas daño—digo mirándolo a los ojos, demasiado esfuerzo para no derretirme

\--esa jamas fue mi intención—se defendió

\--no se entonces cuales son tus intenciones con ella, iluminame—digo sarcástica

\--tienes razón, tengo otras intenciones—al fin es sincero—pero tu también

¿a que demonios esta jugando?

\--¿Qué?—pregunto confundida, ¿a que se refiere?

\--se nota—se acerca mas a mi y retrocedo—estas celosa de Caroline, me deseas

\--pffff—suelto una sonora risa lo que hace que se desconcerté—sueñas despierto Damon

\--te hice sentir algo. Te sientes atraída por mi—insistió, dejo de reirme, esta demasiado serio—piensas en mi cuando no quieres hacerlo. Apuesto a que hasta soñaste conmigo

Me quedo paralizada, es cierto. Pero tengo suficiente orgullo como para negarlo

Me miro a los ojos al ver que me mantenía en silencio

\--y ahora mismo quieres besarme—lo dije en un susurro leve, hipnotizante

Empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi, sonreía de lado. Demasiado cerca... demasiado cerca

Antes de que pudiese sentir mis labios estampe la palma de mi mano en su mejilla

\--¿Qué demonios te pasa?—exclame furiosa—no se a que estas jugando, Damon. Estas con Caroline y intentas besarme. No soy de esas chicas que puedes disfrutar de una noche y luego irte—lo miro con odio-- no soy Katherine

El se queda asombrado ante mi declaración, y yo solo me fui allí, dejándolo atrás, a el y su jueguesito

Camino furiosa hacia mi auto, donde Elena me espera, me mira completamente asombrada

\--¿Qué ha sido eso?—inquiere confundida

\--estaba charlando con Damon—completo irritada

\--¿y la bofetada...?

\--por cretino—abro el auto y me siento en el asiento de conductor, cuando Lena ya se ha acomodado suelto la bomba—ha intentado besarme

Mi hermana abre los ojos de par en par sin creerlo

\--¡pero si esta con Caroline!—chilla indignada

\--eso mismo pensé—tome aire—tengo que contarte algo que me entere la otra noche

\--¿es sobre Stephan?—diste en el blanco

\--parece que la ex de Stephan, Katherine murió en un incendio y no solo eso—lleve un mechon de mi cabello detrás de la oreja—parece que también salio con Damon

Elena se queda en silencio analizando la información

\--novia compartida—declara recostándose mas en el asiento

\--si bueno, eso parece—digo incomoda—me recuerda a esos triángulos amorosos de telenovela, pero a mi parecer esa tal Katherine solia ser una perra

\--quiero darle tiempo a Stephan de contarme todo, se que es difícil para el—estaba luchando consigo misma—no se que hacer

\--Lena—sonreí dulce—te gusta, y es obvio que a el le gustas tu. Lo traes loco, ahora no importa el pasado, debes tener confianza en el y preguntarle, puede que aun lo atormente el tema, y ahí estaras tu para reconfortarle

\--sip—rio un poco—esto parece una telenovela

(...)

\--repito, el animal que ataca a Mystic Falls ha sido atrapada—vuelve a anunciar el reportero

\--maldita escoria—escucho la voz rencorosa de Jenna –basura

\--eh que el puma no era tan malo—digo mirando en la pantalla al pobre animal capturado

\--no, le estoy hablando a el—señalo al reportero—el sujeto de las noticias, también conocido como, Logan basura Fell—Elena me mira confundida, pero yo estoy igual o mas perdida que ella—su madre jamas les dijo, ¿Por qué me fui de Mystic Falls?

\--no. Puede. Ser—la mire incrédula-- ¿salias con ese?

\--es lindo—añade Elena

\--no es lindo—repuso Jenna—no hay nada lindo en el

Apago la tele y tomo su taza

\--¿entonces para que saliste con el?—inquiri confundida

\--era joven y estúpida en aquellos tiempos—se encoge de hombros

Miro la caja que esta frente a mi, mucha curiosidad

\--¿Qué haces con esto?—se adelanto a decir Lena

\--ayer fui y lo saque de la caja de seguridad. Mama le dijo a la señora Lockwood, que se los prestaría para la muestra de herencia

\--¿es el anillo de bodas de la abuela Beth?—pregunto mirando el anillo

\--originalmente era el anillo de boda de la tátara abuela Mary—apunto Jenna

\--¿Cuánto creen que valgan estas cosas en E-bay?—pregunto Jer arrebatándome el anillo

\--no lo averiguaras—Elena se lo quito

\--eso es de mama y papa—recordó Jer—no puedes simplemente regalarlas

\--no las estamos regalando—le dije obvia—simplemente las prestamos, nos las devolverán despues

Pero el ya se habia ido molesto

Y iniciamos la semana

(...)

\--¿puedes creer esto?—me dice Bonnie apenas llego a la mesa – llevara a Damon en vez de a mi

Miro a Caroline fijamente, no se como decirle que Damon no le conviene

\--ve con Elena—murmura Caroline

\--ira con Stephan—digo obvia

\--entonces que vaya sola—refuto la rubia

\--pues... -- mire a Bonnie con una sonrisa-- ¿me harias el honor de ir conmigo?

Ella sonrio por fin

\--bien, ya tengo mi cita—miro a Caroline con superioridad

\--será un honor escoltarla señorita—dije elegantemente, ella rio – por cierto—mire a Caroline-- ¿Qué hay de tu madre Care? ¿no le molesta que lleves a Damon?

\--¿y porque debería importarle?

\--es un hombre ma grande que tu, sexy y peligroso—argumento Bonn

\--¿mas grande, sexy y peligroso?—se burlo ella-- ¿es un mensaje oficial de brujan en Twitter?

Vi que Bonnie bajaba la cabeza

\--ya Care, dejemos el tema—dije

\--todo ese asunto de la predicción de lo del señor Tanner me asusto—era cierto, el pobre señor Tanner habia sido encontrado muerto ayer, trágico

\--de acuerdo—murmuro Care—pero Damon no es peligroso. Tiene problemas con su hermano. Ya saben, con un gran drama arraigado

\--¿Cómo que?—inquiri, el tema estaba un tanto interesante

\--en realidad no debería decir esto—ahí no, habla de una vez

\--¿desde cuando guardas secretos? Escúpelo de una vez—la miro seriamente

\--esta bien, pero no pueden decirle a Elena

\--¿y eso porque?—la miro seria

\--es mi condición

\--sabes que—me levanto de la mesa—ya no quiero escuchar


	9. 8

CAPITULO OCHO

Estabamos arreglándonos para esta noche, yo todavía no me decidia por un vestido

\--una flor delicada contra zorra traviesa –comento Bonnie mirando dos labiales

\--el primero—dije quitándole el labial

\--para mi es una difícil decisión—concluye Elena—podemos mezclarlos

\--delicada pero atrevida—me encogi de hombros—me gusta

\--mirense, arreglándose para sus citas—rie Elena

\--tienes razón—me levante mirando a Bonnie—se supone que voy a salir contigo, ¿Cuál vestido te gustaría que usara?

\--el morado es perfecto—le guiño el ojo y tomo el morado

\--Bonnie—le llama Elena-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?

Era obvio que Bonn tenia algo por decirnos

\--¿Qué tal si se los digo mañana? No quiero arruinar la noche

\--escupelo—dije subiéndome el cierre del vestido

\--esta bien—acepto—pero no digan nada, porque Caroline me mataria si Damon se entera que lo divulgo—ya me imagino a que secreto se refiere—al parecer Stephan tiene un pasado interesante

\--continua—dije, quería escucharlo todo

\--¿saben lo que le paso a su ex novia Katherine?

\--por ahora sabemos que salía con los dos, suponemos que por eso se odian—menciono Elena

\--asi es, ella salía con ambos, solo que al final eligio a Damon—explica Bonnie—y eso volvió loco a Stephan. Hizo cosas terribles para intentar que rompieran, manipulo a Katherine, le lleno la cabeza de mentiras, hasta que finalmente funciono y ella se volvió contra Damon

\--eso suena como la versión de la historia que diría Damon—inquirió Elena

\--poco realista la verdad—comente

\--lo siento, Lena—la miro Bonn—solo quería que lo supieras

\--no te lo tomes enserio—le indico—recuerda lo que dije, lo importante ahora es el presente, el pasado es pasado

\--a menos que sea un mentiroso, calculador y manipulador—gracias por tus buenos comentarios mi querida brujita – eso si seria asunto tuyo

\--Stephan no es asi—completo Elena irritada

\--¿Cómo lo sabes?—inquirió Bonnie

\--bueno...- mire con detenimiento a mi hermana—no lo conocemos de mucho tiempo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar

\--voy a ir a bañarme—Lena se levanto molesta

Sip, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Stephan y me asustaba que en el proceso sufra

(...)

\--ya llegamos—me sonrio mi hermana desde el puesto de conductor con Stephan al lado

Ya estábamos en la mansión Lockwood

Al bajar me encontré con Bonn y la tome del brazo, como si mi vida dependiera de ello

\--como mi pareja debes de escoltarme como es debido—le sonreí, y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita

Salude al alcade al entrar y a su esposa, el mansión estaba llena, no me parecia el evento mas emocionante, pero era casi obligación estar aquí, por ser parte de una de las familias fundadoras, la mayoría de personas me preguntaban que cosas era de mi familia, ya me estaba exasperando, decidi salir al jardín por algo de aire

En cuanto volvi me encontré con Elena y Stephan mirando un registro, Elena al girarse me hace señas para que llegue

\--mira...-- me dice y leo el registro

\--¿Damon y Stephan Salvatore?—cuestiono confundida

\--los originales hermanos Salvatore—hablando del rey de roma—nuestros antepasados, una trágica historia la verdad

La presencia de Damon aquí hacia que todo fuera mas extraño

\--no es necesario aburrirlas con historias del pasado—dice Stephan serio

\--no creo que sea mas aburrido que pasar de galería en galería a ver viejeras—dije ironica

\--bueno, yo estoy aburrida—llama la atención Caroline—Elena, me prestarías a tu acompañante?

\--no bailo enrealidad—intento excusarse Stephan

\--claro que si—se apresuro a decir Damon—deberían verlo, el vals, el jitterbug, el paso lunar, lo baila todo

\--ire, pero si Elena nos hace compañía—completo Stephan

\--diria que no, pero estoy desesperada—tomo a ambos de las manos y se los llevo

Y heme aquí, me han dejado a solas con el otro Salvatore como no

\--quisiera disculparme contigo—se apresuro en decir, antes de que huyera—por ser un idiota de clase mundial, la otra noche cuando intente besarte, no tengo excusa,... mi terapeuta dice que actuo impulsivamente intentando castigar a Stephan

\--¿castigarlo? ¿Por qué?

\--todo esta en el pasado—respondio misterioso—ni siquiera quiero tocar el tema. Solo puedo decir que los hombres en la familia Salvatore han sido maldecidos con la rivalidad entre hermanos, y todo inicio con los originales hermanos Salvatore

\--eso si que es mala suerte—dije ironica, pero habia algo que me molestaba, ¿Qué insinuaba?

\--veras, el apellido Salvatore era prácticamente de la realeza—siguió relatando—hasta la guerra, hubo una batalla

¿Por qué me tengo que sentir tan comoda hablando con el?

\--la batalla de Willow Creek. si, conozco la historia, soldados disparando a una iglesia de civiles—respondo un tanto cortante—una tragedia

\--lo que los libros excluyeron era que las personas asesinadas no estaban allí por accidente—continua—se crei que eran simpatizantes de la unión, asi que algunos de los fundadores del lado de la confederación en aquel entonces los quería cerca y quemarlos vivos—eso suena mas como una masacre—Stephan y Damon tenían a una persona que amaban dentro de esa iglesia, y cuando llegaron a rescatarla, les dispararon. Asesinados a sangre fría

\--y, ¿a quien se suponía que querían salvar?

\--una mujer supongo—me mira fijamente a los ojos-- ¿no sucede todo siempre por el amor de una mujer?

\--no se a que viene esta historia con que tu y tu hermano no se lleven bien—suspire mirándolo con reproche—sea lo que sea que pasa entre ustedes dejen a mi hermana y a mi lejos de esto

Pase a su lado chocando contra su hombro, no sabia que era lo que mas me molestaba, el hecho de que lo que acaba de decir prácticamente que porque Stephan esta con Elena, el también podría estar tras ella o el hecho en que me sentía celosa hasta la medula, odio estas sensaciones que me provocas

(...)

\--¿Dónde habias estado? Me aburria de bailar sola—me riñe Bonnie

\--tuve que lidear con Damon—suspiro—es un idiota, me contaba sobre una maldición en su familia o algo asi

\--eso suena a misterio

\--un misterio que no quiero resolver gracias—le sonrio de lado

Giro un poco y veo que Lena viene hacia nosotras

\--hey...-- me preocupo al verla decaída--¿estas bien?

\--si, discuti con Stephan

Escuchamos detalle a detalle la estruendosa discusión

\--es mi culpa—se lamento Bonnie—plante la duda

\--no es tu culpa, yo me siento terrible por haber tratado a Damon de esa manera hace unos momentos—dije – se suponía que no íbamos a estar en la mitad de todo esto y no hacemos mas que recordarles

\--exactamente—suspiro Elena—me puse muy malcriada

\--bueno, no te sientas tan mal, que yo le hice lo mismo a Damon—me levante—ire al baño

Entre en el lavado y me sorprendi al ver a Caroline allí

\--hola—la salude apenas

\--hola—se acomodo los pendientes-- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Lena y Stephan?

\--bien. Supongo que bien—dije intentando que no sintiera la mentira

\--¿enserio?—insiste—mi radar debe de estar apagado, porque estuve recibiendo vibraciones de todo tipo—es por esto que en algunas ocasiones tengo ganas de matarla

\--no deberías meterte allí Care—le adverti—tu ya tienes a Damon

\--bueno, según se—me miro con una sonrisa victoriosa—es posible tener a ambos hermanos a tus pies

Puta... solo tengo esta palabra para ella en estos momentos

Rio un poco para despues bajar un poco su bufanda, vi algo

\--¿Qué tienes allí?—pregunte mirando su hombro

Intente correrle el chaleco de lana pero esta dio un brinco y lo evito

\--no—me advirtió tensa

Pero la curiosidad ya era mucha, prácticamente le arranque la bufanda

\--¡dios santo!—exclame horrorizada—¿Qué te paso?

Tenia una enorme mordida en el cuello

\--nada, ¿de acuerdo?—me mira con fastidio

\--eso no parece nada Care—añadi

\--no es nada...-- se inclino hacia el lavado para echarse mas labial, aproveche la oportunidad y le quite todo el chaleco

Tenia otra mordida, y me decía que esto no era nada, debe de estar de broma

\--¿Damon te lastimo?—inquiero

\--NO—se apresuro a gritar-- ¡claro que no!—iba a seguir buscando pero ella de un manotazo me aparto—¡ya déjame en paz!

Y sin mas se fue ¿Qué mierda le hacia Damon? Eso solo lo hacen los sádicos, y no veo a Caroline con cara de sumisa o lo que sea, pero esto ya se estaba pasando, una mordida como esa, es obvio que sangro en su momento

Tenia que hacer algo

Corri en busca de Damon por toda la casa. En cuanto lo encontré lo mire con rabia, ¿y hace unos momentos me habia sentido mal por tratarle como basura?

\--eres un completo cerdo—le apunte, el me miro sorprendido—aléjate de Caroline, aléjate de ella. Se que la estas lastimando y no permitiré que lo sigas haciendo—lo mire desafiante—su madre es la sheriff del pueblo, si sigues hiriéndola creeme que no me temblara la voz para decirle

Sali de allí agitada, estaba rabiosa, muerta de rabia

¿Qué clase de hombre eres Damon?

\--evie...-- me sobresalte al sentir la mano de Elena en mi hombro-- ¿estas bien?

Mire a Stephan

\--es Damon—susurre

\--¿ha hecho algo?—pregunto preocupado

\--Caroline tiene mordidas—explique—bastante profundas... las tiene confundidas, y... y juega con su mente

\--¿enserio?—pregunto Elena preocupada—ire a ver a Caroline

Y se fue

\--tranquila, ya me estoy ocupando—me susurro Stephan

\--deberia llamar a la policía que lo arresten—chille

\--no tomemos desiciones precipitadas—intento calmarme

\--lo siento Stephan—lo mire unos instantes—pero si no haces algo rápido con tu hermano, yo me ocupare de el

En ese instante Elena llego muy preocupada

\--no encuentro a Caroline, dicen que la vieron por ultima vez con Damon—maldita sea

\--vamos a buscarla, no la dejare sola con el – empece a caminar rápidamente buscando de un lado a otro

¿Dónde te has metido Care?

\--¡estoy bien!—escuche el grito de Caroline

Corri hacia el jardín y la vi agachada temblando en los brazos de mi hermana

Parecia de todo menos bien

Asi que este es el verdadero Damon...


	10. 9

CAPITULO NUEVE:

Han pasado mas o menos unos tres dias desde la ultima vez que vi a Damon y Stephan, y parece que mi hermana igual, la noto tensa al no poder hablar con Stephan

Cuando termine de organizarme, pase al lado del baño junto al cuarto de Jer, sorprendiéndome al ver a Vikie pasar de un lado al otro con una camiseta nada mas y su ropa interior

Esta parece no notar mi presencia asi que corro a la cocina encontrándome con Elena

\--dime por favor que tu también la viste, empiezo a pensar que me vuelvo loca—dije tomando una manzana

\--que yo sepa no viene a visitarnos a nosotras, amenos que hayas hecho las pases con ella—Lena levanta una ceja en mi dirección

\--ya quisiera—susurro—es obvio que no viene por mi

\--ni por mi—nos sobresaltamos al ver a Jenna entrar en la cocina

\--¿sabes que pasa arriba, verdad?—pregunta Lena cuidadosa

\--aja—completa ella sin darle importancia

\--¿eso es todo?—susurro confundida

\--podria ser mas precavido. Hacer un esfuerzo para que no la notaramos –apunto obvia

\--entonces, si Jer puede traer chicas yo puedo traer chicos, ¿verdad?—pregunto divertida a lo que Jenna me mira desafiante

\--el que puedes, puedes—me apunto.—pero primero necesitas a un chico

\--buen punto—le doy un mordisco a mi manzana

\--algun dia...-- me susurro Lena

\--por cierto—Jenna sonríe como colegiala enamorada—les aviso que no vendre a cenar esta noche

\--lo tendré en cuenta para entrar a mi chico imaginario a la casa—apunto ganándome una risotada de ambas

\--entonces si vas a hacerlo—le sonrio picara Elena—vas a salir con Logan

\--voy a torturarlo, si—apunta obvia, ojala fuese del todo cierto—por cierto, ¿no han oído de Stephan?

Y mi hermana volvió en depresión

\--no desde el vago mensaje hace tres dias—susurro lastimera

\--¿y lo llamaste?—pregunto Jenna

\--eso es ir en contra del orgullo Gilbert—apunto obvia

\--no, no lo he hecho y tampoco pienso hacerlo—choco los cinco con mi hermana

\--y eso, ¿no te molesta?—insistió Jenna

\--no, claro que me molesta, pero no voy a llorar al respecto—explico—iba a escribirlo en mi diario y pensé: ¿Qué voy a escribir? En serio, no voy a ser una chica patética, cuyo mundo deja de girar por un chico

\--eso se escucha a influencia de Evie—Jenna me sonrio

\--¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo que entrenar bien a mi hermana para que ningún idiota intente romperle el corazón

Querido diario

desde que no te escribo han pasado muchas cosas, empezando por la llegada de los hermanos Salvatore, Bonnie siendo una psíquica, una guerra entre hermanos en la que Elena y yo queremos intentar escapar. La rebeldía de Jeremy que no parece querer cambiar... pero creo que la vida va mejorando para nosotras, Elena esta mas radiante y parece que hemos logrado acoplarnos al dia a dia sin problemas... no se cuanto esta seguridad durara

paso por el lado de la escuela, y intento escapar de Caroline, pero esta ya me ha visto, y me toma del hombro

\--no te escapas de esta—me apunta – Sexy lavado de autos, Evie—me guiña un ojo, a simple vista parece como si nada hubiese pasado—es mañana, el equipo de futbol y la banda, van a ir, bueno, no todos los de la banda, solo los que se vean bien en traje de baño

\--lastima que ya no soy parte de las porrista—apunte mientras intentaba escapar

\--oh no, vas a ir si o si—me mira amenazante—he comprado unos vestidos de baño a juego para que te los pongas con Elena, a muchos les gusta la temática de Gemelas

\--si lo hago, ¿me dejas ir en paz?

Ella asiente

\--bien

Camine hacia Lena y Bonn las cuales miraban fijamente a Caroline

\--es impresionante—comenta Lena—es como si nada hubiese pasado

\--eso mismo pensé—me recosté en mi casillero—parece la misma de siempre

\--no lo quiere aceptar—murmura Bonnie

Eso si que era cierto, lo mas probable era que Caroline no cree posible que el supuesto chico de sus sueños le haya hecho daño y a los pocos dias desaparece de su vida, sin duda solo jugaba con ella

\--hola—me sobresalte al ver a Stephan, al fin aparecia

\--hey, me tengo que ir...¿saben?—murmuro Bonn antes de salir huyendo

\--bueno, creo que yo también sobro—iba a salir pero Stephan me sujeto

\--quiero que sepas que ya me encargue de Damon—siento un gran alivio

\--es bueno saberlo—paso a su lado sin decir nada mas

Vi que Caroline se acercaba a Stephan de seguro espera recibir explicaciones de la desaparición de Damon

Bueno, espero que lo supere

(...)

A la hora de la cena decidi bajar por algo de comer, sorprendiéndome al ver a Jenna con Logan en la sala, no se suponía que no llegaría en la cena, esto si que es una sorpresa

Camine hacia lo cocina y me encontré otra sorpresa

\--Stephan...-- susurre y el me miro de inmediato-- ¿Qué... que se supone que están haciendo?

\--la cena—respondio Stephan con una sonrisa

Elena estaba a su lado y no le quitaba un ojo de encima, parece que las cosas entre ambos mejoro

\--Jeremy me dijo que el pollo a la parmesana es su plato favorito—explico el atareado de un lado al otro en la cocina—y sucede que cocino bien, como exige mi origen, se hacer queso mozzarella, aunque hoy tristemente lo compre

\--es una lastima—murmuro trágica

\--¿quieren conocerme verdad?—pregunto serio

\--la que mas quiere eso es Elena, pero ya que soy su hermana y se supone que vamos a ser amigos, me gustaría—añado obvia

\--supongo que si Elena rompe conmigo, antes deberían conocerme—auch, me dolio de solo escucharlo—empecemos por Katherine

\--Stephan...-- le advirtió Elena

¿no se suponía que era lo que quierias? Te aguantas

\--era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto—era divertida, sabia como divertirse. Katherine era muy impaciente, fugaz, egoísta compulsiva. Admitió que jamas quizojugar con ambos, luego descubrimos que era una experta mintiendo—no me extraña—luego llego Damon, dijo que la habia visto antes, no lo se. Se se que hice cosas que no me enorgullecen. Mi mas grande error fue no corregirlas, antes de que Katherine muriera. La extraño, pero ya no me tiene invalido su perdida

\--wow...--susurro, realmente no tengo palabras

\--jamas... pensé escuchar algo asi—murmura Elena

\--bueno, esa es una pequeña parte de mi—dijo Stephan—leo muchísimo, soy fanatico de FitzGerald, el gran Gatsby, su obra maestra. Pero no soy Snob, también me gusta Grisham. Creo que Seinfield es la mejor comedia estadounidense desde hace medio siglo. Pero yo amo a Lucy, es la mejor; la taza del amor, es el mejor episodio. Adoro cine Scorsese. He visto Taxi Driver cientos de veces

\--que buen resumen—digo divertida

\--en cuanto a música, tengo gustos variado—continuo—Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie, Kayne. ¿les digo algo? Me gusta una canción de Miley – ambas reimos – no digan nada

\--no hemos dicho nada—repone mi hermana divertida

\--no podemos juzgarlo cuando tiene buen gusto en música—añado con una sonrisa, el ambiente estaba mejor que nunca

Mi hermana paso a mi otro lado cogiendo unos cuchillos

\--no creo que sean la gran cosa...-- dijo Stephan

\--pues a mi me parece maravilloso que te gusten los clásicos—termine por decir

Escuche a mi hermana quejarse, dirigi mi mirada hacia ella, se habia cortado un dedo

\--¿estas bien?—fui tras ella mirando el dedo

\--si, eso creo—murmuro llevándolo al fregadero

\--ten mas cuidado

Ayude a Elena mientras que esta se quejaba a mi lado, vi de reojo a Stephan... y puedo asegurar que vi líneas en su rostro, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, o la luz

(...)

En cuanto llegue al auto lavado intente esconderme de Caroline, pero valla que hoy no era mi dia

\--¡Evie!-- corrió hacia mi con un vestido de baño en mano—ten, pontelo, le he dado a tu hermana uno igual, ya debe de estar cambiándose

\--bien...-- dije sabiendo que luchar contra Caroline seria un desperdicio de saliva

Pase a su lado y camine hacia los vestidores, el vestido de baño era de color azul con unos voleros en la parte inferior, gracias al cielo no era muy revelador

Me lo puse mientras que decidi dejarme el short, no quería andar como en piscina en medio de la calle

Salgo del vestidor, gracias al cielo ya estaba acostumbrada a usar trajes que un tanto reveladores gracias a las porristas

\--ves—Caroline me mira de arriba abajo—perfecta

\--no creo que tanto como tu—dije mirando su mini bikini

\--oh cariño—me sonrio – eso ya lo se

Y paso a mi lado revoloteando con su cabello de un lado al otro

Pase al lado de Bonnie mientras que la ayudaba a llenar un bote

\--esto es el infierno—susurre a su lado y ella rio

\--al menos Caroline esta mas calmada—me dice y yo asiento, nada mejor

Veo a un auto aparcarse y Bonnie se dirige a la chica que esta a nuestra derecha

\--Tiki—la llamo Bonn – ese es tuyo

\--¿Por qué siempre me tocan los feos?—gruño—te lo advierto, tu auto es una basura. Te lo lavare, pero es una basura

Abro los ojos sorprendida al escucharla

\--eh, estas siendo grosera—la miro con seriedad

\--la groseria es llegar en esta chatarra—

\--pues a mi parecer también es una groseria ponerse un Bikini para mostrar lo que no hay—ella abre la boca ofendida a punto de decir nada—cierra la boca y trabaja, si ese auto es una chatarra, tu ego es mas grande que tus pechos

\--al menos no soy la sombra de mi hermana—me exclamo molesta, hay no, no ha dicho eso—lo hare, limpiare esta basura

Vi de reojo que Bonni la miraba con odio, bueno, Tiki no es la mas agradable del mundo, pero... BOOM

Observo sorprendida de como quedo Tiki despues de esa explosión que parece haber llegado de la nada, pero al ver a Bonnie tan preocupada y sorprendida, se que no ha sido un accidente

\--¿he? ¿Bonn?—me acerque a ella, me miro asustada dejando de observar fijamente a Tiki

\--e-eso que acaba de pasar—susurro con miedo--¿he sido yo?

\--tranquila—la abrace—debe de haber una explicación

Ella asintió no muy convencida

Vi a Elena aparecer casi corriendo hacia mi

\--te necesito—dijo antes de llevarme a rastras

Camine junto a ella sin saber que hacer

\--me diras. ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto al verla tan angustiada

\--he hablado con un anciano, y parece haber visto a Damon y Stephan hace años—concluyo

\--ohhh bueno, no me parece raro, habran venido de visita por su tio—digo obvia

\--ese no es el problema—murmura palida—dice que lo vio en 1953—Profiere – cuando su tio Josep fue atacado

Me quedo de piedra... acaba de decir 1953, ¿esta de broma?

\--vamos Lena, eso es imposible—susurro divertida-- ¿no será que el anciano estaba algo loco?

\--no, el estaba seguro de ello, a menos...-- me miro seria—a menos que Stephan tenga 56 años, no se en que pensar

\--por dios, eso es absurdo... no tiene sentido—dije mordiéndome el labio

¿Cómo era posible que Stephan viviera en 1953?, eso era imposible

\--lo se, pero me tiene algo curiosa—se removio nerviosa—intentare hablar con el y sacarle un poco mas de información

\--¿no será que era otro Stephan?—pregunte intentando hayar la lógica

\--no lo se, pero averiguare esto—miro a Stephan a lo lejos—te dire si encuentro algo

Al largo tiempo vi a Elena colándose en el auto de Logan, esto es sospechoso pero se que tendra algo que ver con Stephan

\--hey...-- hablando del rey de roma

\--hola—le sonrio—¿Qué tal van las cosas con Lena?

El sonríe incomodo

\--bastante bien, me preguntaba donde esta—abro los ojos de par en par

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

\--esta en el baño—bien pensado—dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué tan constante es el nombre de Stephan en los Salvatore?

Quiero información, y esta es la forma mas fácil de conseguirla

\--¿Por qué la pregunta?—

\--es que... como los hermanos originales se llaman Stephan y Damon, crei que esos nombres eran comunes—me explique

\--no, no creo que lo sean—susurro el

Bueno, esto me pone de malas

Mi teléfono sono, apenas vi el video que me mando Elena quede palida, gracias al cielo no tenia sonido, odiaría que Stephan se diera cuenta

En el video, en la parte de abajo decía "feroz ataque de animal salvaje en residencia de huéspedes de los Salvatore"

En la parte de arriba Elena señalaba a un chico al lado de un cuerpo cubierto de una sabana

Era Stephan

En el mensaje de debajo de Elena lo dice todo

"son las noticias de junio de 1953"

\--ten-tengo que irme—hago una excusa y me separo de Stephan

¿Cómo es posible que viva desde ese año? Y se vea exactamente igual


	11. 10

CAPITULO DIEZ:

\--¿¡Puedes calmarte!?—exclamo al verla apretar tan fuerte el volante --¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?

Ella empezó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo, parecia que estuviera loca

\--necesito respuestas y las necesito ahora—exclama tensa

\--¿respuestas?—añado abriendo los ojos de par en par—pues puedes ir a conseguirlas tu sola

En cuanto aparca el auto en frente de la casa de Stephan ya se a lo que se refiere

\--no, sabes que no quiero hacer esto sola—sale del auto y yo la sigo—sabes tan bien como yo lo que pasa

\--si bueno—camino junto a ella hasta la puerta—si lo que tienes es miedo de lo que pueda hacerte, no creo que yo ayude mucho

\--¡Evie!—suplica

\--bien...-- accedo

Ella mira la puerta con determinación pero intenta dar media vuela

\--ahí no otra vez—exclamo cansada mientras que toco el timbre de la puerta—fácil

Pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiese decir algo mas

Stephan nos miraba sorprendido

\--¿Qué eres?—dice Elena apenas le ve-- ¿Qué eres?

\--¿lo saben?—mira a mi hermana y luego me mira a mi

\--no, no lo se—susurra ella

\--tengo una leve sospecha—susurro al mismo tiempo que ella

Pero parece escuchar solo a mi hermana

\--claro que lo sabes, si no, no hubieras venido—murmura serio

\--no es posible—susurra mi hermana

Me quedo como expectador de la mejor telenovela que habia visto

\--todo lo que creen, todo lo que saben esta a punto de cambiar—su voz ahora era sombria-- ¿estan listas para esto?

\--¿Qué eres?—volvió a repetir mi hermana

\--soy un vampiro—abro mis ojos de par en par, aunque ya me lo esperaba

¿Qué clase de persona puede vivir 56 años y parecer de la misma edad? Esto era lo único que se me habia ocurrido

\--bueno...-- murmuro – creo que la broma ha ido muy lejos Elena—intento bromar y por un segundo quiero pensar que la grabación que mando Elena era solo un montaje, pero por sus caras veo que no—¿no es broma verdad?

Veo como Elena retrocede, sip, esto no era una maldita broma

Elena corrió lo mas rápido que pude, pero yo aun seguía congelada, vi como de la nada apareció frente suyo, me gire y ya no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar hace unos segundos, es un vampiro, no cabe duda

\--por favor, no tengan miedo—susurro Stephan

Corri al auto y lo encendí, llamando a Elena con desespero, ella no espero mas y se lanzo al auto

\--por favor—volvió a murmurar frente al auto, pero yo ya habia arrancado

Sentía el corazón mil por minuto, me faltaba el aire

\--¿Qué mierda te pasa?—exclame mirando a mi hermana—crei que todo era una estúpida broma, pero un vampiro... ¿es enserio?

\--y-yo tampoco estaba segura—susurro ella

\--pues fíjate que gracias al cielo nos ha dejado ir—suspiro de alivio—no me imagino que hubiese pasado si... evitaba que nos fueramos

\--no puede ser ...-- empezó a susurra Elena tapándose la cara con las manos

Sip, lo que parecia imposible ahora estaba ante nosotras

\--tranquila Lena...-- susurre a su lado

Al llegar a casa nos topamos con una sorpresa, Stephan ya estaba aquí

\--chicas—susurro el con la mirada baja—por favor, yo nunca les haría daño, están a salvo conmigo

Elena intento correr hacia la casa pero la tome de la mano, Sali del auto sigilosa, de cierto modo me daba tristeza verlo tan deprimido

\--tiene razón—le indique a Elena – si quisiera hacernos daño ya lo hubiera hecho

Elena se relajo y salio detrás de mi del auto

\--¿todos esos ataques de animales?—pregunto Elena a la defensiva-- ¿toda esa gente que murió...?

\--no – negó precavido—fue Damon

Bien, ahora sabia que el otro hermano también era vampiro, aunque ya me lo imaginaba

\--¿Damon?

\--si—respondio—yo no bebo sangre humana. No fue asi como decidi vivir, pero Damon si. Se los voy a explicar todo, pero les suplico que no le digan a nadie

\--¿Por qué nos piedes eso?—pregunto Elena

\--el que sepan ustedes es peligroso. Por muchas razones—un escalofrio paso por mi cuerpo—pueden odiarme, pero confíen en mi

\--vete—musito Elena con la mirada gacha—vete, por favor. Si no nos harias daño ni a mi ni a mi hermana, entonces vete

\--¡Lena!—exclame sorprendida

\--no, esta bien—susurro Stephan—jamas quise esto – y sin mas desaparecio

Dejándome un nudo en la garganta

Tuve pesadillas esa misma noche, todas ellas con Damon buscándome para beber de mi sangre, el cuervo también apareció en uno que otro momento, no dormi nada bien

Despues de todo, acababa de enterarme que el novio de Elena era un Vampiro y su hermano que me coqueteaba también lo era, no es algo fácil de asimilar, además del hecho de que aun confiaba en Stephan

\--¿Cómo estas?—pregunto entrando en la cocina.

Lena apenas y me sonríe, no la culpo

\--supongo que mejor—añade tomando su café—he citado a Stephan, quiero mas explicaciones, dijo que también podrias ir, debes estar igual de confundida que yo

Me sente a su lado

\--pues, yo no necesito muchas explicaciones, es un vampiro, bebe sangre, fin—resumo, pero al ver su cara de suplica accedo—pero si lo que quieres es un apoyo, entonces allí estare

\--gracias

Llegamos antes que el, yo pedi un capuccino mientras que Elena dijo que no tenia apetito para nada

\--alli esta—me susurro nerviosa

Stephan apareció frente a nosotras y se sento en una silla al lado de Lena

\--dijiste que nos explicarías todo, por eso te pedi venir aquí—dice seria mi hermana

O mas bien lo citaste a hablar para asi poder encontrar una manera de confiar en el

\--sabes, mis conocimientos de vampiros se basan en...-- lo miro divertida—crepúsculo

\--Evie...-- me susurra Elena, ya se que no estamos jugando, pero me arta la tensión que hay en el aire

\--les dire lo que quieran saber—dijo Stephan mas relajado

\--¿te gusta el ajo?—pregunto Elena iniciando el interrogatorio

\--si

\--¿problemas con la luz del dia?—inquirió de nuevo

La mire irritada, ¿esta de broma? Estamos en pleno dia y pregunta eso

\--hola, aquí tienen sus bebidas—la camarera me pasa el capuccino

\--los anillos nos protegen—señala su dedo

\--crucifijos—añado

\--decorativos

\--¿agua bendita?

\--refrescante

Suelto una risita sin querer, esta situación se estaba volviendo comica

\--¿espejos?

\--mito

\--¿no matas para sobrevivir?—y aquí esta la pregunta del millón

\--sobrevivo con sangre animal. Pero no soy tan fuerte como Damon—explico

\--eres como una especie de vegetariano—apunto

\--¿y le permitiste relacionarse con Caroline?—inquiere Elena ofendida

\--forzar a Damon a no hacer algo es mucho mas peligroso

\--la lastimo—le recuerdo

\--el bebio de ella—explica – pudo quitarle sus recuerdos de ser mordida, usando una forma de hipnosis, ella no sabia lo que le estaba pasando. De querer matarla, lo hubiera hecho

\--no creo que eso sea justificación—añado seria

\--no, no. Nada correcto, yo lo se—bueno, al menos Stepha no es tan peligroso como suponía

\--¿hay otros mas? Además de Damon y tu—pregunto

\--no en Mystic Falls, se terminaron

\--¿se terminaron?—insisti

\--hubo una época en que este pueblo sabia sobre los vampiros y eso no termino bien para nadie, es por eso que es importante no decirle a nadie

\--no podemos prometer eso—añade firme mi hermana

\--denme este dia—pidió—responderé a todas sus preguntas y al final del dia, podrán decidir lo que quieren hacer con lo que saben, será su decisión

(...)

\--me diran en donde estamos—añadi mirando el lugar lleno de arboles y malesa—podría pensar que es secuestro

Elena me ignora y Stephan sigue de largo, pero que bonitos...

\--quiero que vean algo—dice Stephan

\--¿en medio de la nada?—pregunta Lena

\--esto antes no era nada—concluye Stephan nostálgico—era mi hogar

\--se ve tan...-- me muerdo el labio para no decirlo

\--¿viejo?—termina de decir el—es que asi es

\--espera...-- Elena le mira inquisitiva—cuanto tiempo has...?

Ugggg eso se me habia pasado, es una buena pregunta

\--he tenido 17 años desde 1864

Oh por dios... eso si que es ser viejo

\--dijeron que querían saberlo. No voy a ocultarles nada—Elena asiente detenidamente aun shokeada por lo que acaba de saber—medio siglo antes de que la casa de huéspedes fuese construida, este era el hogar de mi familia Damon y yo nacimos aquí—explica nostálgico—los hermanos Salvatore... los mejores amigos

\--espera...-- lo miro detenidamente—conocisteis a Katherine en ¿1864? Damon lo conto como si...

\--fuera ayer...-- termina de decir Lena

\--Damon quería que pensaran que estaba herido—replico—vio que estaba feliz con Elena y quizo arruinarlo

\--¿todo por que amaron a la misma chica 145 años atrás?—pregunto Lena

\--ella no era una chica cualquiera

Y desde aquí pude escuchar el corazón de Elena crujir

\--ella me eligio a mi—siguió contando Stephan sin darse cuenta que en el proceso le hacia daño a Lena—yo la escolte al baile, en la mansión original de los Lockwood

Seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño banco de cemento

\--¿la primera fiesta de los fundadores?—pregunto mirándole --¿fueron ustedes los que firmaron el registro verdad?

Stephan asintió, ja! Lo sabia

\--no me importo tomar algo que mi hermano quería—prosiguió—ni siquiera me importo haberlo herido, solo sabia que deseaba a Katherine

\--imagino que Damon se puso muy molesto.—añado sin dejar de mirarle

\--ese es el problema con Damon, el no se molesta. Se venga—eso es muy poco alentador—lo que el quiere, lo tiene

Stephan me miro por un largo tiempo, esto es incomodo

\--¿y que paso en el baile?—pregunto Elena haciendo que la tensión en el aire se evaporara un poco

\--en ese momento yo no lo supe, pero en esa noche... también estuvo con el—

\--¿asi que ella te eligio y el te la robo?—pregunte confundida

\--resulto que ella no era de ninguno

\--eso suena... muy poco alentador—murmuro

\--ella podía controlar mi mente y la de Damon—sip, era una perra—y nos obligaba a guardar su secreto. Quería que estuviésemos los tres juntos para siempre, pero no resulto asi—Stephan hizo una pausa mientras se agachaba y tomaba una cajita de una rama—Damon y yo estamos unidos, el uno con el otro—de la pequeña caja saco una sortija—aunque no queramos

\--ese...-- lo mire detenidamente, ya lo habia visto antes—¿no es el anillo de Damon?

\--yo se lo quite, y ahora debo devolvérselo

\--¡no!—exclamo Elena

\--no, Stephan no puedes dárselo—le mire con ruego—si Damon es tan peligroso como has dicho... si tiene de vuelta el anillo el...

\--escondela—pidio Lena

Stephan suspiro y nos miro con pesar

\--si no se la doy, atacara con lo único que puede lastimarme—

\--¿y eso es?—pregunto mi hermana

\--a ustedes...

(...)

En cuanto llegamos a casa, esto no podría ser mas incomodo, no hablamos de nada en absoluto, la situación era demasiado abrumadora como para sonreír, las cosas eran serias, aunque no queríamos desde el inicio involucrarnos en la mitad entre la guerra de hermanos, de nada sirvió, si Stephan no le devolvía la sortija a su hermano nos haría daño a Elena o mi, pero lo que mas me asustaba era mi hermana, ella era quien estaba mas propensa al peligro, ella era a quien Stephan amaba... por ende, era la principal a atacar

Fui la primera en salir del auto, al entrar en casa escuchamos la discusión... pero...¿Qué demonios?

\--¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí?—digo ya cansada de los dilemas que pasan a nuestro alrededor

\--ella esta muy mal—susurra Matt mirando a su hermana

\--chicas, atrás—murmura Stephan pasando a nuestro lado—Vikie, mírame – pidió colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza – concéntrate, vas a estar bien—ella asintió – todo va a estar bien—se dirigio hacia Jer y Matt—metanla en la cama y cierren las cortinas, ella va a estar bien

Bajamos las escaleras junto a Stephan

\--¿sabes que le pasa verdad?-

\--si...-- susurra en cuanto llegamos a la cocina – ella esta en transición

\--¿transicion a que?—pregunto mi hermana inquieta

\--a vampiro

Bien, perfecto, simplemente perfecto. ¿Por qué no paran de pasarnos estas cosas?

\--no puede ser...-- susurre lamentándome

\--Damon debio de haberla encontrado, ella es nueva todavía no ha completado la transformación

\--bueno, aun no te habíamos preguntado como se transforma en vampiro—dije tensa- ¿no es por medio de la mordida, veneno, o algo parecido verdad?

El niega y yo suspiro, esto cada vez es mas complicado

\--es mucho mas complicado que eso— intenta explicarse—por ahora, ella solo debe tomar sangre humana

\--¿y si no lo hace?—pregunta inquieta mi hermana

\--morira—me dejo caer una de las sillas de la cocina

Derrotada... asi me siento, a penas nos enteramos de los vampiros y no mas de unas veinticuatro horas y ya tenemos que involucrarnos con algo como esto...

\--esta arriba con ellos...-- susurra pensativa Elena, me imagino que pensara que podría atacar a Jer, yo pienso lo mismo

\--ella no sabe lo que esta pasando

\--¿Cuándo lo sabra?—pregunta mi hermana tensa

\--ahora, ella no recuerda nada. Parte de ella es humana. Pero, entre mas pase por la transición, los recuerdos la invadirán y entonces no sabra elegir

\--¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?—pregunto angustiada-- ¿subimos y le decimos "hey Vikie, se que es un poco extraño pero imagínate que te estas transformando en un lindo vampiro, que queres hacer? ¿te traigo una deliciosa bolsa de sangre del hospital o decides morir? A que es fácil"

\--no es tan sencillo

\--hay va mi punto—digo obvia

\--¡Vikie!—grita Matt

Y como no, nuestra querida próxima vampiro salio corriendo, se largo de la casa

\--¿Qué hacemos ahora?—digo cansada

Stephan me miro un momento

\--tu quédate aquí, iremos a buscar a Vikie, posiblemente vuelva, no dejes que Jeremy salga a buscarla—me advirtio Stephan

\--mandenme un mensaje si la encuentran—dije preocupada viéndolos partir

En cuanto mi hermana salio de la casa, Stephan se acerco a mi serio

\--¿pasa algo?—pregunte nerviosa al verlo asi

\--sobre lo que hablamos hoy, habia dicho que Damon esta acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere, y no se detiene hasta tenerlo—asentí al recordar la charla—pues ten cuidado, porque ahora lo que el mas quiere... es a ti

Me congele en mi lugar mientras Stephan seguía a mi hermana, su advertencia me dejo con un amargo sabor, si antes le tenia miedo a Damon, no se como tomármelo ahora

Al rato Jer salio casi disparado hacia la puerta

\--no no no—lo pare—tu no te mueves de aquí, ya están buscando a Vikie

\--por eso mismo—me dice molesto—quiero ir también a buscarla

¿Cómo le digo a mi dulce hermano que la chica con la que se esta acostando podría arrancarle el cuello?

\--me dijeron que podría volver, asi que quédate y esperemos a que asi sea—el suspiro y me dio la razón

Que milagro

Espere en ese maldito sofá todo el dia, no habia señal de Elena ni Stephan

Dos horas despues Lena apareció, primero tuvo que darle explicaciones a Jeremy y lo convencio de no ir a verla

Cuando por fin terminaron las mentiras camino hacia mi

\--¿Cómo esta?—pregunto preocupada

\--es un vampiro—suspira lanzándose al sofá—no pudimos hacer nada, Stephan se la llevo a la mansión, cree que puede ayudarla a confrontarlo

\--supongo que era lo mejor—susurro dándole una sonrisa

En unos segundos despues el timbre de la casa sono

Me levante de inmediato

\--yo abro—dije mientras que pensaba que quien estaría en la puerta seria Stephan

Casi muero del susto al ver a Damon tras la puerta, iba a cerrarla pero el fue mas rápido, puso un pie y evito que cerrara la puerta ante sus narices y ayudándose con una mano la abrió por completo

\--no puede ser...-- susurre lastimera

\--¿Evie? ¿es Stephan?—pregunto Lena, pero en cuanto vio quien estaba tras de mi se puso palida

\--no te acerques Lena, Jer—dije con seriedad—sube ahora mismo

\--¿me tienes miedo?—pregunto burlon en cuanto Jeremy al ver lo tensa que estaba se dirigio a su cuarto – déjame adivinar: Stephan finalmente se confeso

\--no des un paso mas—dije al ver que tenia intenciones de entrar a la casa

\--auch, no seas tan grosera—se quejo – solo estoy buscando a Stephan, ¿puedo pasar?—señalo el interior—espera, claro que si. Ya me invitaste

Pasa a la fuerza mientras que yo retrocedo, ¿Por qué demonios lo deje pasar la otra noche?

\--sabes que no eres invitado en esta casa Damon—susurre intentando verme firme

Pero parece que decidió pasar de mi comentario

\--vayamos directo al grano—dijo mirándome firmemente—no voy a matarlas

\--como si fuera a creerte—reniego

\--callate por un segundo—me mira de reojo—matarlas no me serviría para mi plan maestro

\--¿Qué lo haría?¿ Un gato para acariciar cada vez que alardeas de tus planes?—digo ironica

El me mira como si me asesinara con la mirada, sip, aveces no distingo las situaciones y bromeo cuando no debo, ¡estoy nerviosa!

\--entonces—continua-- ¿Dónde esta Stephan?

\--buscando a Vikie—respondio mi hermana desde atrás

\--no me veas con esos ojitos escrutadores—objeto mirándola de reojo

\--pues como quieres que te mire?—dije ironica

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el me tomo del cuello, Elena chillo en cuanto me vio siendo estrujada contra la pared, mire a Elena para que no se moviera de donde esta, no quiero involucrarla. Damon paso su segunda mano por el entorno de mi cuello, me quede paralizada

¿Qué podría hacer?

\--van a agradecerme lo que hice con ella—susurro en mi oído, era demasiado amenazante

Su rostro estaba a centímetros del mio

\--¿s-se lo agradeciste a Katherine?—logro decir

Y no me arrepiento, su rostro es todo un dilema de emociones, pero se repone rápidamente, sonriendo de medio lado

\--les confeso toda la historia, ¿no?

\--lo suficiente – siento que su agarre se incrementa en mi cuello, ya no puedo respirar

\--¡sueltala Damon!—grita mi hermana aterrada

\--no lo dudo—volvió a acercar su rostro al mio, al lado de mi oreja—pero esta vez será diferente, tu seras mia

Me mira a los ojos y sonríe, se que mi hermana no ha escuchado nada

Lo miro desafiante, no dejare que me intimide

El sonríe mas ampliamente al darse cuenta de ello, asi que me suelta

Caigo al suelo recuperando el aire y sobando mi cuello

\--diganle a mi hermano que le estoy buscando—concluye listo para retirarse

\--no soy una paloma mensajera—susurro entrecortada recuperando el aire

Elena corre hacia mi preocupada

\--no, claro que no palomita—abrió la puerta y me guiño un ojo—tu sabes de quien eres—dice con arrogancia—por cierto, un consejo. Tengan cuidado con quienes invitan a entrar


	12. 11

CAPITULO ONCE:

Al otro dia logre ocultar los hermosos tonos morados y azules que habían quedado alrededor de mi cuello con una bufanda de franela, gracias al cielo nadie lo habia notado, especialmente Lena, no quiero preocuparla

Hace unos momentos me llego un mensaje de Elena, estaba en la mansión Salvatore, visitando a Vikie

Me encamine a la mansión de huéspedes, quería ver que tal estaba Vikie

Al llegar toque varias veces la puerta, pero quien me abrió no fue nada mas y nada menos que Damon

\--¿esta mi hermana?—pregunte

\--si, buenos dias a ti también terroncito de azúcar—murmuro

\--¿puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante?—dije irritada

\--¿puedes dejar de ser tan estúpidamente valiente?—me imito – normalmente eso no es algo que se le diga a un vampiro

\--si me quisieras matar lo hubieras hecho anoche—le recordé

\--eso es cierto

\--sigo con vida—recordé con una sonrisa

\--aun—recalco

\--¿Dónde esta mi hermana y Stephan?—vuelvo a preguntar

\--estan arriba, dando un recital, diviértete—canturrio antes de darme la espalada –ah, por cierto—camino hacia mi y tomo entre sus manos la bufanda, baje la mirada—recuérdalo, Evie—se acerco para estar con su rostro casi rosandome—MIA

Y con una ultima sonrisa se fue

En cuanto subi me encontré a Elena discutiendo con Stephan

\--¿si? ¿interrumpo mal momento?—ellos se giran de inmediato

Elena me mira unos segundos y suspira

Corre hacia mi y me da un abrazo

\--viniste—susurra contra mi pelo

\--si—susurro--¿Cómo esta Vikie?—pregunto de inmediato

\--estoy trabajando con ella—intenta explicarme Stephan –tomara tiempo, tiene una personalidad volátil y explosiva, es adicta y todo esto forma parte de como responde a esto

\--¿es un vampiro problema?—digo confundida

\--algo asi—mi hermana me mira fijamente-- me ha amenazado

\--¿estas bien?—pregunto preocupada

\--si, es solo que quería hablar con Jeremy, asi que le dije que no me parecia lo mas sensato en su condición, y... se puso histérica

\--¿Dónde esta ahora?—pregunto extrañada

\--en el cuarto del fondo—me indica Stephan

Iba a pasar por su lado pero Elena me detuvo

\--¿Qué tienes allí?—intento mover mi Bufanda

\--n-no es nada—intento alejarla pero ella insiste

\--por dios—susurra en cuanto deja caer la bufanda, dejando a la vista mi moreteado cuello

\--¿q-que te paso?—tartamudea Stephan

\--solo una palabra—dice Lena con rabia – Damon

Me quejo por quinta vez al sentir el algodón pasar por mi piel, arde

\--ayyy Lena, con mas amor—gruño mientras vuelve a pasar el algodón por mi cuello—esto no es necesario

\--claro que es necesario—me mira con seriedad-- ¿de verdad pensabas ocultármelo?

Me encojo de hombros

\--no quería preocuparte aun mas—digo intentando aguantar el ardor

\--pues no lo vuelvas a hacer—me reprocha

En ese instante llega Stephan y Vikie, la cual se queda mirándome fijamente

\--auch, eso se ve doloroso—me dice con una sonrisa burlona

\--si, gracias por tu preocupación—digo suspirando

\--¿me diran porque Evelyn tiene todo el cuello marcado?—inquiere Stephan serio—¿dijiste que ha sido Damon?

\--llego a casa anoche—responde Lena al fin dejándome en paz, gracias al cielo—tomo a Evie del cuello porque no queríamos decirle donde estabas, estaba muy violento

Stephan se lleva una mano en el cabello y suspira, es obvio que no sabe que hacer

\--tengan cuidado chicas—me mira especialmente a mi—aléjense lo mas que puedan de Damon

Ya quisiera

(...)

\--dime por favor que Caroline no te dio un disfraz revelador para mi, por favor—pido esperanzada y Elena se muerde el labio, se que no me gustara

\--habian varias opciones—no me gusta por donde esta llendo—colegiala sexy...-- hago una mueca—marinerita, atrevida vampiresa, juguetona gatita, cruel diabla...

\--dime por favor que ninguno de esos...-- susurro imaginando la clase de disfraz que tendré que usar

\--el mas tapado es este—me paso un traje negro—sensual oficial de policía

\--¿esto es lo mas tapado?

Es un vestido corto... con media negras hasta los tobillos medio rasgadas, una gorra y los accesorios

No me convence

\--deberias ver el de Vampiresa—dice con cara de horror

\--y aunque fuese el menos revelador no lo usaría—digo obvia—seria muy ironico

\--buen punto—se levanto de la cama—te dejo, tienes treinta minutos para cambiarte

\--a la orden

Entre en el baño, era sumamente relajante, para cuando Sali en toalla me sorprendi al ver a alguien en mi cuarto, y no eran precisamente mis hermanos

\--bonito disfraz—dice burlon -- ¿lo elegiste tu? Apuesto a que no

\--¿q-que demonios haces en mi cuarto?—digo sorprendida tomando con desespero mi toalla

\--solo... te visito—me sonríe – te vez tensa—¿Cómo no estarlo?-- ¿Por qué no te relajas?—me sobresalto al sentir sus manos en mis hombros

Hace cuanto se poso a mis espaldas?

\--Damon... -- susurro apenas—no estoy para juegos

\--claro que no—dice ironico—pero conmigo te divertiras—se acerca a mi disfraz y saca las esposas de entre los accesorios—yo se que lo disfrutaras

\--esto es suficiente—dije al darme cuenta de su insinuación—quiero que salgas de mi cuarto, necesito cambiarme

\--hazlo, por mi no hay drama—sonríe mas ampliamente

\--vuelvo a repetir—lo miro con seriedad—quiero hacerlo sola, sal de mi cuarto

\--¿eso quieres?—me mira serio--¿quiere que me valla?

Su rostro se transformo de nuevo, ahora parecia galan y burlon al mismo tiempo, se acerco mas a mi, mis pies no respondían, asi que no pude alejarme, lo único que pude hacer era aferrarme a la toalla como si mi vida dependiera de ello

\--Damon...-- susurro en advertencia, pero este coloco un dedo en mis labios

Su dedo bajo hasta mi cuello, viendo las marcas que el mismo habia dejado, por un momento vi culpabilidad en su rostro, pero no duro mucho, siguió avanzando hasta que su rostro estaba a centímetros del mio

\--pideme que me valla—susurro con sus labios a centímetros de los mios—pidemelo Evie

Me mordí el labio entrando en razón, esto esta mal, Damon esta mal, todo en el esta mal, por su culpa muchas cosas habían acabado de la peor manera, aun recordaba que literalmente habia matado a Vikie

\--vete...-- susurre antes de que siguiera su trayecto

Y lo que mas me consternaba era que lo deseaba, deseaba a Damon con mas intensidad de la que crei posible

(...)

La escuela estaba decorada con todo tipo de cosas, las calabazas estaban en cada esquina, las arañas y telarañas e las paredes y otras cosas de plásticos que a mi parecer no daban miedo

Tenia mis manos en el vestido intentarlo bajar un poco mas, te odio Caroline, se suponía que debía de ser comodo...

\--guau—me sonríe Bonnie en compañía de Care – te ves sexy

\--si gracias—digo ironica—porque no le agradecemos a Care...

\--¿de que te quejas? Estas como una bomba—me guiño un ojo la rubia—tendras a muchos chicos detrás de ti

\--¿y eso me interesa porque...?—Bonn rio caminando a mi lado

\--sidra para las chicas—aparecio Tyler disfrazado de quien sabe que—la especialidad Lockwood

\--no gracias—dijo Bonn con cara de asco—el año pasado tuve resaca por una semana

\--nena, yo voy a beber hasta que alguien me guste como para besarle—caroline tomo un vaso y se lo termino de un momento a otro

\--¿y que hay de ti Gilbert?—me miro de arriba abajo

\--paso...-- dije irritada—no me gusta beber

\--no sabes lo que te pierdes—me guiño un ojo

O mas bien de lo que me salvo

Suena mi teléfono y me sobresalto, al sacarlo noto que es un mensaje de Lena

"tenemos un problema... Vikie no aparece y Jer tampoco"

Genial, lo que me faltaba. La vampiro problema detrás de mi lindo hermano, esto no podría ir peor

\--creo que tengo que irme—dije guardando el teléfono

\--¿vas a dejarnos plantada?—dice Care dramática

\--nop, necesito buscar a Jer, cuando lo encuentre—y sepa que esta a salvo—vendre por ustedes y bailaremos hasta que se les caigan lo pies

\--¿de verdad?—pregunta Bonn sorprendida por mi declaración

\--sip, ya vengo—y logre deshacerme de ellas

Pase de un lado al otro hasta encontrarme con mi hermana que buscaba desesperada,vestida de enfermera

\--¿Jer?—le pregunte preocupada

\--no lo se—dijo angustiada

\--se suponía que tenían a Vikie, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—digo irritada

\--la teníamos, hasta que nos encontramos a Matt y ella como una malcreada empezó a ponernos a su hermano en nuestra contra, asi escapo—me explico

\--pero que perra—susurro con los dientes apretados—mas le vale no tocarle un solo cabello a Jer

\--sigamos buscando—dice ella perspicaz—separémonos, asi abarcaremos mas

\--estoy de acuerdo

Pase por los lados de la escuela hasta llegar a la zona de autobuses, demasiado desolada para mi gusto, era un lugar perfecto para matar a alguien

\--¡no!—escuche un grito

Corri hasta el lugar y me sorprendi al ver la escena

\--¡Vikie! Basta..—la mire con desconfianza

Ella soltó a Jer de golpe, le estaba haciendo daño, la muy perra le estaba haciendo daño

Vikie se acerco a mi despacio, mirándome de medio lado

\--podemos arreglarlo—susurro—vamos Vik, deja todo esto y vuelve con Stephan, estoy segura que el podrá ayudarte...

\--callate – me riñe-- ¿con quien hablo ahora? Con la perra Gilbert que intento separarme de Jer o con su hermanita?

\--soy Evie—es obvio que las emociones la tienen sumamente confundida

\--¿y eso que mas da? Las dos son igual de hipócritas—dijo divertida

Cada vez se acercaba mas a mi, esto es peligroso, retrocedi por inercia

\--podemos ayudarte Vik...-- pero mis palabras no parecían llegarle

\--¡pudrete!—grito antes de abalanzarse contra mi

Sentía que iba contra mi cuello, y asi lo hizo, sus filosos colmillos perforaron mi piel, sentía el ardor en mi cuello, intente apartarla, pero eso la provoco a enterrar mas sus colmillos, grite ante el dolor

Gracias al cielo Stephan apareció apartándola de mi, suspire de alivio al ver como la estampaba contra el auto bus

Me lleve una mano en la zona afectaba intentando detener la sangre

Vi al otro extremo como Lena me miraba preocupada, imagino que habia llegado con Stephan, ella se ocupaba de sostener a Jer

\--¡vayan afuera! ¡ya!—nos grito Stephan

Me levante apenas, sintiéndome mareada, seguía a mis hermanos pero cuando fui a entrar era demasiado tarde, Vikie volvió a sujetarse de mi moviendo mi cabeza a un lado para dejar a la vista mi cuello, estaba a punto de volver a clavarlos en mi piel

Pero antes de eso, ella soltó un alarido, me suelta de golpe y yo corro alejándome lo mas rápido de ella

Me sorprendo por lo que veo

\--Vikie...¡Vikie!—grita Jer al notar lo que pasa

Damon esta detrás de ella y una estaca de madera le sobresale del pecho, ¡la ha matado!

\--no no no—grita Jer corriendo al lado de la chica que ya empieza a tener una decoración extraña en la piel-- ¡Vikie! ¡Vikie!

Lena me sujeta con fuerza mientras yo me mantengo monótona, sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que pasaba frente a mi

\--Evie...-- me susurra mirando mi cuello

\--estoy bien...-- logro decir con voz ahogada

Lena fija su mirada por fin en Vikie y nuestro dolorido hermano

\--llevate a Jeremy—me susurro Lena

\--¿Qué?—la miro confundida

\--¡que te lleves a Jer!—exclama angustiada – Stephan...-- le susurra—sacalos de aquí...

\--no...-- me niego—no te dejare sola

\--¡estas herida!—me grita—y Jer también lo esta...-- mira con suplica a Stephan—llévatelos por favor

Stephan asintió y me ayudo a levantarme, sabia que esto no ayudaría a ninguno de nosotros, de nuevo pasábamos por una perdida

(...)

Me mantengo estatica mirando la puerta cerrada de Jer, desde aquí escucho sus sollozos

\--es algo trágico—susurra Damon apareciendo frente a mi

\--como si lo sintieras siquiera—dije intentando de pasar ante mi

\--esperaba que me riñeras como tu hermana—me mira a los ojos—ya sabes todo eso de "tu tienes la culpa"

Suspiro sabiendo que no me dejara escapar tan fácil, pero justo ahora no quiero hablar con el

\--si hablamos de culpa, la tienes casi por completo—dije obvia—Vikie se transformo en un vampiro por que la mataste, pero ella debio comportarse de otra manera, aceptar la ayuda de Stephan y no mostrarse como una niña malcreada—suspiro al verlo mirarme confundido—y el hecho de que la volviste a matar, lo entiendo—no puedo mirarle a los ojos asi que bajo la mirada—estaba atacándome, aunque... pudiste haberla alejado, ahí va otra parte de la culpa

\--no pude evitarlo—se acerca a mi, siento su mano acariciar mi mejilla—recuérdalo, nadie toca lo que es mio

\--y yo te lo recuerdo, Damon.—tome valor y lo vi directamente a los ojos—yo no soy de nadie

Di media vuelta y ingrese a la habitación de mi hermano, el necesitaba mi apoyo justo ahora

Al rato Elena apareció en el umbral mirando con pena a Jer

\--¿entiendes lo que paso esta noche?—le pregunta ella con el rostro lleno de angustia

\--no... Evie me lo explico, pero no lo entiendo—balbucea el nervioso—yo se lo que vi, pero... no lo entiendo

Miro a Lena por un instante, esta demasiado confundido, no creo que crea del todo en lo que le he contado

\--ella iba a matarnos—vuelve a decir ella – tu viste como ataco a Evie

Elena le tomo de las manos intentando reconfortarlo, pero se que no funciona tan fácil

\--esta muerta—empieza a balbucear Jer—Vikie murió

\--lo lamento tanto Jer—dije dándole un abrazo, Lena se sumo

\--detengan el dolor—pidió y creo sentir a mi corazón agrietarse

\--esta bien, esta bien—le susurro Lena en su oído

\--¿Por qué todo el mundo se muere?

\--shhhh—acaricie su espalda—tranquilo, estaras bien

(...)

Al estar abajo, mire con seriedad a Damon y Stephan

Pero el ultimo parecia sumamente angustiada

\--¿Stephan? ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunte

\--yo... trate de ayuidarla—susurro—pero no...

\--sabemos que lo intentaste—dije porque se que mi hermana en estos momentos ya no quería hablar de esto—pero ella no lo quería

\--¿Cómo esta?—miro hacia la casa y se que se referia a Jeremy

\--mal—dijo borde mi hermana—no quiero que pase por esto de nuevo, es solo un niño

\--¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo lo ayudo? Hare lo que sea—profirió Stephan

\--hazlo olvidar—termino de decir ella

Y yo estaba de acuerdo, todos estos problemas han estado rodeándonos desde que sabemos el secreto de los Salvatore, no quiero que el se involucre en ello

\--si lo hago, no hay garantía que funcione—añade Stephan—por como soy y por como vivo, no soy demasiado fuerte para hacerlo bien

\--pero...-- susurro buscando una solución

\--yo puedo hacerlo—Damon me sonríe de medio lado, su típica sonrisa –si es lo que quieres, yo lo hare

\--gracias...-- susurro al verlo entrar en la casa, pero cuando pasa al lado mio lo alcanzo escuchar, un susurro solo para mi

\--despues me pagaras este favor

Yo me quedo estatica, no digo nada, y eso parece agradarle, no puedo exigirle de mas, por ahora lo único que me importa era Jer

\--pero...-- lo detengo-- ¿y si no funciona?

\--funcionara—me guiña un ojo—todo lo que yo hago es perfecto

\--no todo—recuerdo a Vikie pero al ver la mirada que me manda decido quedarme callada

\--¿Qué quieres que recuerde?—me pregunta antes de seguir hacia la casa, específicamente al cuarto de Jeremy

\--quiero... que recuerde que amo a Vikie, que hubo un tiempo que ambos habían salido o algo parecido, y... que ella se fue, sin decir a donde, pero que es lo mejor, la extrañara, pero seguirá adelante

El asiente y se dirige al cuarto de Jer, al rato Elena y Stephan también entran, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar, su relación esta cada vez mas fracturada

Tiempo despues Damon baja por las escaleras y se detiene a mirarme

\--listo—indica y yo suspiro de alivio

\--gracias—le dirijo una mini sonrisa—de verdad que gracias

\--no tienes porque agradecerme, no es la gran cosa—se recuesta en la pared del costado

\--pues... viniendo de ti, si es la gran cosa—quiero callarme, pero no puedo—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El suspira y se encamina a estar mas cerca de mi, me mira a los ojos y se me acorta la respiración en esta noche sus ojos están mas cristalinos que de costumbre

\--creo que ya quedo claro—me sonríe—por ti

Intento no sonreír por lo que ha dicho, intento moverme hacia un extremo pero al mover mi cuello gruño por el dolor, tengo una venda alrededor de el, pero aun asi puedo sentir como la sangre aun peligra por salir

\--puedo ayudarte con eso—muerde su muñeca—bebe

\--¿quieres que beba tu sangre?—inquiero divertida—no lo creo

\--es por tu bien, evitara mas sospechas—suspiro y con un supremo asco me llevo su muñeca a la boca, el sabor metalico pasa por mi garganta y siento gana de vomitar

Me alejo a penas siento como si el dolor calmara, me quito la venda lentamente y me sorprendo al notar que la herida esta cerrada

\--¿Por qué parece que te preocupara?—dije intentando limpiarme la sangre que pasa por mis labios

Al final el paso su pulgar por mis labios, de manera tan lenta, como si los calcara, me quedo rigida, cada vez que me toca la sensación es indescriptible

\--simplemente intento cuidarte, me preocupa un poco que seas tan torpe—me señala divertido

\--a ti no te importa nadie—digo borde—o eso es lo que intentas demostrar

\--te equivocas—posa ambas manos en mi rostro, no tengo como escapar—me importas tu

Sus labios caen en mi frente, se que esta sonriendo... lo hace, la sensación es abrazadora, asi que cierro los ojos, sintiendo los labios de Damon tan cerca... tan cerca

Cuando abro los ojos el ya no esta

Dejándome una extraña calidez en el pecho


	13. 12

CAPITULO DOCE

\--buenos dias—añade Lena entrando en la cocina

\--buenas—digo apenas

No dormi casi anoche, no dejaba de pensar en Vikie, y en Jer, además de la situación de Vampiros y los extraños sentimientos que me embargan alrededor de Damon, es un idiota... pero un idiota que me vuelve loca

\--la sheriff quiere hablar con las personas mas allegadas de Vikie—me informo Elena

Di un quejido

\--¿y yo porque?—

\--eran mejores amigas hasta hace mas o menos dos años—me indica

\--pues has cuentas, dos años—recalque – ya no quiero involucrarme en nada mas que sea de Vikie

\--¿Cómo esta tu cuello?—cambia de tema

\--no hay herida—dije con una sonrisa—Damon despues de lo que paso se mostro muy amable, tal vez si sienta lo que paso

\--pfff—rechisto mi hermana—¿ Damon arrepentido? No lo creo

\--no lo se, es demasiado bipolar—apunte

\--un bipolar que te tiene risueña—apunto seria—ten cuidado Evie, no quiero que te haga daño

Suspire pesadamente, y va otra vez con lo mismo

\--ya te dije que entre Damon y yo no hay nada, ni lo habrá—

\--eso espero...-- me mira con tristeza – es por tu bien

(...)

\--Evelyn que bueno verte—dijo la madre de Caroline con una sonrisa—solo te hare un par de preguntas y podras irte—me indico mi asiento—se que conocias a Vikie desde que eran niñas, y eran muy buenas amigas

\--si, bueno. Nuestra amistada se derrumbo cuand mi hermana dejo a su hermano, creo que tenia un poquito de rencor referente a eso—dije intentando mostrarme lo mas serena posible

\--pero, en algún momento ¿menciono irse a algún lugar por un determinado tiempo?

\--no, ella no habia dicho nada de eso—

\--¿le menciono a su hermana a donde iba?

\--no, solo se que le pidió a Jeremy que le avisara a Matt—

\--hay alguien con quien pueda hablar que sepa que le paso antes de que se fuera?—cuestiono la Sheriff seria

\--ella estaba siendo ayudada por Stephan—argumento

\--¿y que hacia el?

\--Lena y yo estábamos preocupadas por la relación que llevaba con Jeremy, en ella veíamos un mal ejemplo para nuestro hermano, se drogaba, y por eso le pedimos a Stephan un poco de ayuda

\--es decir, ¿Qué involucraron a Stephan porque ustedes se lo pidieron?

\--solo le pedimos ayuda – susurro – pensamos que su ayudábamos a Vikie también lo haríamos con Jer

\--¿Cómo fue su comportamiento antes de irse?

\--estaba muy voluble, era como si llevara varios dias de fiesta en fiesta—explico

\--¿alguna señal de agresión o violencia?

Siento que me palpita el hombro

\--no, no que yo recuerde—termino por decir

\--¿y tu crees que Vikie se fue de aquí?

\--por como vi su situación, es lo mas probable—la sheriff termina de anotar y me sonríe

\--eso a sido todo, gracias por tu ayuda—me da un suave apretón de manos—ya puedes irte

(...)

Miro de nuevo desde el puente hacia el fondo, estoy aburrida y abrumada por todo lo que ha pasado

\--pareces blanco fácil—suspiro al escuchar su voz

\--sigo pensando que me acosas, Damon—di media vuelta encontrándome con el mayor de los Salvatore --¿Qué quieres?

\--estaba aburrido y despues...-- me miro con una sonrisa—quise venir a entregarte esto

Levanta en lo alto mi pulsera, me quedo con ojos abiertos de par en par al verla, no puede ser, miro mi muñeca y efectivamente no esta

\--¿q-que?—pregunto confundida-- ¿Cuándo la has tomado?

\--anoche—me indico

\--pero anoche...-- estaba segura de haberla visto antes de que se largara, ¿Cuándo la tomo?

\--anoche te pusiste sentimental y hablaste de mas—trague grueso, que no sea lo que creo que es—me revelaste que sentias algo por mi y pasaron una que otra cosa emocionante, despues dijiste que querias tranquilidad, intente consolarte pero... me pediste solo una cosa

\--¿Qué?—digo en un susurro

\--que te hiciera olvidar

Abri mis ojos de par en par, ¿Qué se suponía que paso?

\--Damon... ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad paso?

\--dejemoslo asi—me guiño un ojo—por tu propio bien, algún dia lo sabras

(...)

Estaba a punto de desfallecer, ¿Qué le habia dicho a Damon? El no saberlo me estaba matando

Nisiquiera me puedo concentrar en el trabajo de literatura, y se supone que es mi materia favorita

Pero es que... ¡no puedo estar tranquila!

\--¿pueden bajar la voz?—pregunta Jer a Jenna y Lena, yo por mi parte estoy demasiado ocupada en mi crisis existencial

\--¿Por qué? ¿Qué estas haciendo?—pregunta curiosa mi hermana

\--tarea—abri los ojos de par en par y dirigo mi mirada hacia Jer sin poder creérmelo

\--¿desde cuando haces tarea?—pregunto extrañada

\--tengo que terminar esto—respondio tenso—estoy atrasado, tengo examen mañana

Entre nosotras nos miramos sorprendidas

\--crei que eso de los extraterrestres eran mentiras...-- susurre mirándolo fijamente

\--lo suplantaron – añade segura mi tia

\--o tal vez lo controlan a larga distancia—indico Lena

\--puedo oírlas—riño Jer con una sonrisa falsa

(...)

\--a ti no te importa nadie—digo borde—o eso es lo que intentas demostrar

\--te equivocas—posa ambas manos en mi rostro, no tengo como escapar—me importas tu

Sus labios caen en mi frente, se que esta sonriendo... lo hace, la sensación es abrazadora, asi que cierro los ojos, sintiendo los labios de Damon tan cerca... tan cerca

\--basta...-- susurro con la voz entrecortada—ya no mas

\--¿quieres que me detenga?—dice con su respiración a centímetros de mi, sus labios están cerca de los mios

Esto esta mal... esta mal... esta mal

No puedo contenerme mas, asi que exploto

\--ese es el problema—digo mordiéndome el labio con fuerza—que no quiero que pares—el me mira sorprendido—estoy cansada de esto, estoy cansada de sentirme atraída a ti y que tu no hagas nada mas que jugar, no quiero que te me acerques, pero cuando te tengo cerca... quiero que nunca te vallas, se que sueno como una maldita bipolar, pero... jamas habia sentido esto en mi vida y...

Sus labios se estamparon contra los mios, era una sensación nueva... era como si vlara, mi pecho parecia romperse en pedazos, pero lo que mas perduraba era una sensación de alivio, seguridad, gozo, se sentía bien, mas que bien

Pero no era real, sabia que era un beso por deseo, Damon me deseaba, no sentía nada mas aparte de eso, para el era un premio estaba a punto de ganar, y estaba en lo cierto, me atraía, me atraía mas de lo que llegue a imaginar

El calor en mi pecho se congelo en un solo instante, recuérdalo Evie, el solo juega contigo... solo juega

Un par de lagrimas bajaron por mis mejilla, cuando por fin se separo de mi, me miro a los ojos, maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenia que ser derrotada tan fácil ante el solo con su mirada? Aunque esta vez no parecia estar cargada de soberbia y arrogancia... me miraba con pesar

\--hazme olvidar—dije en un susurro—quiero despertar mañana y pensar que aun no tengo oportunidad de estar contigo

Me levanto agitada, sin poder creer lo que acabo de soñar. Pido a los angeles que no sean los recuerdos que Damon me quito la otra noche. Pero se que no soy tan suertuda, ahora veo porque le pedi a Damon que me hiciera olvidar, ahora se que he besado a Damon... y el muy desgraciado ha dejado una apertura para que no lo olvidara por completo

Las cosas nunca habían sido mas complicadas en mi vida

(...)

Llego al bar donde Caroline me habia invitado, o mas bien obligado a venir

\--¡viniste!—grita eufórica—sabia que no me desepcionarias

\--si bueno...-- pero esta ya se habia ido – genial

Para que me invita si se larga

\--¿sola?—me sobresalto a ver a una rubia frente a mi

\--¿te conozco?—inquiero confundida

\-- nos vimos esta mañana en la casa de Stephan—me sonríe

En la casa de Stephan... esta mañana

\--creo que me confundes con mi hermana—digo un tanto obvia

\--ohhh es cierto—me dio una sonrisa dulce—Stephan me habia dicho que erais dos, mucho gusto—me dio la mano—soy Lexi, una vieja amiga de Stephan

\--Evelyn—estreche nuestras manos

\--¿Dónde esta tu hermana? Quisiera conocerla bien, creo que esta mañana no le di una buena imprecion

\--debe de estar por llegar—me lo pienso un rato—posiblemente Caroline la traerá a rastras

\--¿quieres un trago?—me pregunta y yo niego—bueno, yo si

Nos dirigimos a la barra

\--entonces...-- murmuro incomoda—tu eres... ya sabes

\--¿vampiro?—me susurra—asi es nena. Tengo 350 años y estoy en perfectas condiciones – el chico que atiende la barra trajo una botella de vodka, ella no dudo en tomarla—hoy beberé por ambas, a tui salud

Y se llevo la botella a la boca, parece que los vampiros soportan muy bien el alcohol

\--uy pero que responsable—dice Damon pasando a un lado de mi-- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

Intento no centrarme en el, despues de recordar ese beso, he decidido fingir que no ha pasado nada

\--dijo que ya me alcanzaba—respondio Lexi serena – oh, ahí esta

Lexi me tomo de una mano y me llevo a rastras

Encontrándome con Stephan

\--Lexi me lo ha dicho—le sonrio mientras me lanzo a abrazarlo—Feliz cumpleaños

\--¿pero que clase de cumpleaños es este? Vamos a bailar—dice ella antes de arrastrarnos a ambos a la pista de baile

No me gusta mucho bailar... pero ya que estamos de celebración

Al rato Lena apareció y se mantuvo bailando con Stephan, yo pot otro lado me quede bailando con Lexi, se muy bien que muchos en el bar nos miraban como si fuésemos lesbianas

Al rato yo ya estaba sin aliento, Lexi lo noto asi que me llevo a jugar billar, no sabia ni siquiera las reglas

Aun asi ella intento enseñarme, a pesar de los errores y las estupideces que hice nos reimos, la pasamos genial

Lexi era alguien muy divertida y amigable

\--¡de acuerdo!—exclamo Lexi concentrándose en una de las bolas, estiro el taco y...-- ¡si!—alzo los brazos victoriosa

Esta es la decima vez que me vence

\--siento que mi honor esta por el piso, acompañando mi orgullo—dije y ella rio

\--acompañame a pedir unos tequilas—me llevo hacia la barra—tres tequilas

\--bueno... tal vez me anime a tomar solo uno—le indico y ella victorea

\--esa es mi chica—mira de nuevo al chico—que sean cuatro

\--quiero ver tu identificación—exige el chico serio

\--no, no lo haras—lo miro fijamente

\--los cuatro son...

\--gratis—apunto ella

\--cortesia de la casa—le sonríe

El chico pasa los cuatro y yo tomo una de golpe, casi nunca bebo, ya recuerdo por que... es asqueroso

Hago una mueca y Lexi se rie

Vimos a Elena y Stephan hablando a lo lejos

\--no sabia que los vampiros tomaban—digo divertida

\--oh si, ayuda con el hambre—que poco alentador

\--jamas he visto ebrio a Stephan... es tan...

\--¿serio?—rie ella

\--si—asiento dándole la razón --pero no contigo—apunto

\--ventajas de conocer a alguien por cien años—buen punto – por cierto, me debes una partida mas de Billar

\--mas bien, una humillada mas—ella sonríe y la sigo

(...)

Elena me llamo un momento mientras que me recordaba algo referente a Jeremy, al rato me despedi un momento de Lexi, debía ir al baño

Estuve unos segundo en el baño hasta que volvi, pero misteriosamente ya no estaban

\--¿es enserio?—gruñi—me han dejado plantada

Me voy a casa

Tome la poca dignidad que me quedaba eh intente salir, pero un policía me detuvo, supuestamente no podía salir

Al carajo, estaba lo suficientemente molesta

Asi que Sali por la puerta de atrás

Muy original a mi parecer

Iba a pasar por el callejón cuando algo me lanzo hacia atyras

Casi muero del susto, al ver que es un chico que me mantiene sujetada y tapa mi boca, pero al mirar a un lado, veo que mi hermana esta con el... es Stephan

Iba a preguntar que pasa pero escucho un disparo, cuando llevo mi vista al callejón que iba a ir me quedo paralizada

La imagen de Lexi siendo apuñalada en el corazón por Damon me deja impactada... no digo palabra alguna...

(...)

La policía habia ocultado la muerte de Lexi... como me lo habia imaginado, y Damon... no hacia mas que hacerse el héroe al lado de la sheriff, una muerte mas en nombre de Damon Salvatore

\--eres un idiota—le dije apenas lo vi solo, el se giro y me miro divertido

¿todo esto lo divertia?

\--¿ahora que he hecho?—pregunta inocentemente

\--no te hagas el desentendido conmigo, se lo que hiciste—lo apunto—no puedo creer que la hayas matado solo para hacerle la vida imposible a tu hermano, te comportas como un idiota egoísta sin escrupulos...

\--Evie...-- se llevo la mano al corazón—tus palabras me han llegado al corazón...--me mira sentimental—pero sabes que... tienes razón. Soy egoísta, no tengo escrupulos, y me alegra poder mostrarme ante ti como de verdad soy, y que por mas que me lo pidas, jamas cambiare. Me gusta ser como soy, y si, me encargare de hacer la vida de Stephan lo mas miserable que este a mi alcance—lo miro decepcionada – y otra cosa—me sonríe arrogante-- ¿ya recordaste lo que paso la otra noche? ¿aun sientes lo mismo por mi?

\--no—respiro profundo—no siento lo mismo

Jamas pensé mentirme a mi misma


	14. 13

CAPITULO TRECE

Despues de nuestra clase de historia, un nuevo maestro se presento, Alaric o algo asi, la cosa era que parecia otro rarito mas en la colección del pueblo, lo que me preocupaba ahora era Bonnie, que parecia a punto de decirnos algo muy importante

\--¿Qué pasa?—digo al verla tan misteriosa

\--he estado teniendo pesadillas—nos indica

\--¿sobre que?—pregunta Elena

\--sobre mi antepasado, Emily—nos conto detalle a detalle lo que habia soñado – y luego termine en las ruinas de la iglesia Fell

\--eso suena escalofriante—susurro

\--¿y viste a Emily?—pregunta Lena a lo que Bonn asintió

\--¿crees en los fantasmas?—nos miro expectante

\--si, eso creo—respondi sin dudarlo, si hay vampiros, ¿Por qué no fantasmas?

\--hace dos semanas diría que no, pero ahora...-- susurra mi hermana

\--creo que me acechan—dice paranoica

\--wow wow—la mire intentando buscar una manera de tranquilizarla—empecemos por lo fácil, ¿Por qué Emily?

\--la abuela dice que fue una poderosa bruja en la guerra civil—explica—y el medallón es de ella, un talismán

\--por lo cual, todo empezó cuando te lo pusiste—susurre y ella asintió

\--creo que lo usa para contactarse conmigo—

\--y bueno, ¿Qué dice la abuela sobre esto?—pregunta Lena preocupada

\--no puedo llamarla—dijo negando—me dira que lo acepte. No quiero aceptar, quiero que se detenga

(...)

Al final terminamos por convencer a Bonnie que se quedara a dormir con nosotras, estaba tan asustada que acepto en ese mismo instante, y nos hablo que extrañamente parecia que Damon estaba obsecionado con que le devolviera el collar, quien sabe que piensa hacer con el, conociéndolo no creo que sea nada bueno

Por lo cual, Lena decidió hablar con Stephan, nuestra única oportunidad en contra de Damon

\--gracias por venir—dice Lena – no te habría llamado si no fuese importante

\--lo se—siento la tensión en el aire

\-- la amenazo—apresura a decir Lena

\--¿Qué es lo que quiere Damon de Bonnie?—pregunta Stephan confundido

\--tiene un collar—digo entrando en la conversación—Damon se lo dio a Caroline, ella a Bonnie y ahora lo quiere de vuelta

\--la esta atormentando—murmura Lena angustiada

\--¿por un collar?

\--no es un collar cualquiera—apunto—es de la familia de Bonnie, era de una de sus ancestro en medio de la guerra civil—lo mire unos instantes – de cuando Damon y tu Vivian aquí

\--se llama Emily-- dijo tenso—era la dama de compañía de Katherine. Era una bruja

Perfecto, ahora ya no solo tratamos con vampiros, ahora hay brujas

\--¿lo sabes?—repone Lena precavida—lo de Bonnie

\--la primera vez que vine a cenar, descubri la conexión—dijo

\--y ahora Damon lo sabe—dije susurrando – y por alguna razón, escalofriante o maligna ahora quiere el collar

\--describanlo – repuso Stephan

\--tiene una base de metal con un... cristal de ambar—termina por decir mi hermana—

\--lo conozco—gruñe un poco—era de Katherine, Emily se lo dio, por lo tanto...-- se quedo pensativo

\--¿Qué?—insisto

\--no lo se—repone rendido—pero lo averiguare. Voy a hablar con Damon

\--te recuerdo que no eres la mejor compañía para Damon—comento un poco desconfiada

\--¿te lo dira?—repone Lena mirándolo fijamente

\--lo obligare

(...)

Despues de que Stephan se hubiese ido, descubri que mi hermosa hermana no sirve para cocinar. Lo ha quemado todo, asi que, no tuvimos mas opción que pedir algo

Que viva la comida china

Cuando el timbre sono, abri la puerta confiada de que seria el repartidor... valla sorpresa

\--Elena me llamo—me sonrio Caroline al otro lado de la puerta, tenia la comida en cada mano, al menos trajo comida –asi que, a un lado

Paso a mi costado hacia dentro de la casa, claro, puedes entrar como no

Parece que Care habia tenido una discusión con Bonnie por el maldito collar, asi que las obligamos a hacer las pases

\--perdon—dijo por fin Caroline—ya lo dije. Si quieres el collar horroroso, quédatelo. Es tuyo

\--¿me odiarías si te dijera que lo tire?—el ambiente esta mucho mas tenso

\--¿lo tiraste?—repitió Care sin creerlo

\-- se que suena loco, pero... me daba pesadillas, tenia que hacer algo—se explico

\--pudiste habérmelo devuelto—refuta molesta

\--¿para que se lo dieras a Damon?—inquirí con una ceja levantada

\--al diablo con Damon – murmuro mas molesta-- ¿nos hacemos la manicura o que? ¿Dónde están las cosas?

\--en mi bolso—respondio Bonn mas calmada

Ella se dirigio al bolso y en cuanto lo abrió exclamo

\--¿Por qué tan mentirosa, Bonnie?—bufo ella

¿Qué?

Al mirar a Caroline nos sorprendimos, en sus manos estaban el collar que supuestamente Bonnie habia tirado

\--no te miento—se defendió Bonnie igual de sorprendida—lo juro

\--es cierto—la apoyo Lena—la vi arrojándolo en el campo

\--explicamelo—ordeno Care

\--¿Emily?—susurro aterrada Bonn

\--¿Cuál Emily?

\--es un fantasma—le informe

\--ah, el fantasma tiene nombre—murmuro ironica

\--Care...-- le pedi con la mirada que se callara

\--¿Por qué no me deja en paz?—susurra Bonn mirando con rabia al collar

\--¿Qué esta pasando?—chillo Care indignada-- ¿Por qué no entro en la conversación? Me hacen esto todo el tiempo

\--no es cierto—desmintió mi hermana

\--si, lo es—agrego Bonn mirándola con seriedad—no podemos hablar contigo, porque no escuchas

\--no es verdad—chillo

\--soy una bruja—suelta de golpe Bonn

\--eso si es verdad—dice ironica

\--¿ves?—Bonnie le reclamo—es de lo que te hablo, trato de decirte algo y no lo escuchas

\--o mas bien, no lo toma enserio—apunte ganándome la mirada amenazante de Caroline

\-- si escucho—murmura rabiosa-- ¿Cuándo no escucho?

\--creo...creo que tiene razón—apoyo Lena – desde que nos conto que predecía cosas, tu solo te burlaste de ella—paro unos segundos al notar la mirada de Care—no, no pongas esa cara, Caroline Forbes. Ahora, vas a ir a la sala y vas a pedirle perdón

Coloque el collar en sus manos, buena suerte Care

Aunque hizo mala cara. Obedecio, eso ya era un triunfo

\--eso ha sido impresionante—la codeo

\--no crei que funcionaria—declara y soltamos una risa

Despues de ello, Caroline y Bonnie hicieron las pases como se debe, y despues, nuestra querida rubia, propuso una sesión de espiritismo, al inicio no estuvimos de acuerdo, pero despues recordamos que podría hablar o comunicarse con Emily y asi podríamos saber que es lo que quiere

La cosa es que terminamos en la habitación de Lena con varias velas en el suelo, nos sentamos y tomamos las manos

\--¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?—pregunte confundida

\--callate...-- me regaño Care—ahora, cierren los ojos—las tres obedecimos—respiren hondo... Bonnie, llamala

\--Emily...-- susurro con una voz tan tenue que sentí un escalofrio –¿estas ahí?

\--¿eso es todo?—inquirí divertida—si fuese una fantasma no te haría caso

\--hazlo bien—ordeno Care

\--esta bien—Bonnie volvió a tomar aire—Emily. Yo te invoco. Se que tienes un mensaje. Quiero escucharte—y... nada paso

Hasta que... maldita sea, las llamas de la vela se elevaron, esto esta demasiado aterrador

\--estais viendo lo mismo que yo?—pregunte mirando las velas

\--si—sonrio satisfecha Caroline

El lugar empezó a sentirse mucho mas frio, demasiado

\--es el aire acondicionado—intento encubrirlo Bonn

Si como no, grite al ver como de un momento al otro las llamas de las velas volvieron a avivarse

\--¿podemos parar?—susurro Lena asustada—esto no me gusta

Pero Caroline no lo permitio

\--dile que te de una señal—dijo mirando a Bonnie, pero ella estaba igual o mas aterrada que nosotras—dile—ella volvió a negar—Emily, si estas presente, danos una señal

Esperamos un rato, pero gracias al cielo no paso nada

\--¿ves?—murmuro Bonnie—no funciona—pero algo extraño paso, de un momento a otro las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, el frio impacto mi espalda, Bonnie se levanto asustada—no, no puedo—murmuro aterrada—eso fue todo

Ella tiro el collar de su cuello y las velas se apagaron

\--¡la luz!—chille

Una de ellas se levanto y encendio el interruptor, suspire aliviada

\--oigan—Bonnie nos miro—desaparecio el collar

\--¿Cómo es posible? Lo acabas de tirar aquí...-- mire el lugar donde se suponía debía estar... no esta

\--debemos burcarlo—Lena paso a mi lado

Y asi hicimos, empezamos a buscarlo por toda la casa, ¿Cómo era posible que desapareciera asi por que si?

\--Caroline, se acabo la diversión—repuso Bonnie

\--estoy cansada de buscar, devuélvelo de una vez—añadi

\--asi es, cumpliste tu cometido, ahora devuélvelo—apoyo Lena

\--¿Qué? Yo no lo tengo

En ese mismo instante vi a una sombra pasar por el pasillo

\--¡ es el fantasma!—grite aterrada

\--debe de ser Jeremy—si como no

Pasamos por el pasillo...y adivinen lo que vimos

\--chicas...-- susurro Bonnie—es el collar

Camino hacia el, pero apenas lo tomo

La puerta se cerro

\--¡¿Bonnie?!—grite aterrada

\--¡chicas!—grito desde el otro lado de la puerta-- ¡abran la puerta!

La escuche sollozar, pero la maldita puerta no cedia. Despues de ello las luces empezaron a titilar, grite asustada al escuchar a Bonnie tan desesperada

Hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta, Bonnie... parecia diferente

\--¿Bonnie?—pregunte acercándome a ella'-- ¿te encuentras bien?

\--estoy bien—dijo con voz monótona – todo esta Bien

\--¿Cómo es posible?—bramo Caroline indignada—lo fingieron todo

Pero estaba demasiado extraña... ¿de verdad era Bonnie?

Salio de la casa y mire a Elena

\--era Emily, ¿verdad?—pegunte no muy convencida

Ella me miro tensa, Ahí no...

(...)

En cuanto llegamos ya era demasiado tarde, Emily habia quemado el collar y con ello habia avivado el odio de Damon

\--¡Bonnie!—exclame preocupada

Cuando el fuego ceso, Damon se lanzo contra ella

Grite sorprendida, por dios no... Bonnie

Ambas corrimos hacia ella, pero estaba muy confundida y herida

Stephan no pudo hacer mas que darle de su sangre para curarla

Vi a lo lejos que Damon mantenía la mirada gacha... quería llorar

\--¿Qué acaba de pasar?—digo confundida mientras Lena se encargaba de Bonnie

\--Katherine nunca me hipnotizo—respondio sin siquiera mirarme—yo lo sabia, siempre lo supe—estaba a punto de llorar, jamas pensé ver a Damon tan vulnerable—para mi fue real—hace una pausa—me voy

\--Damon...--susurre—Se que lo que acabas de hacer... ha tenido una razón...

Recuerdo como estaba tan caído sobre la desesperación que casi deja caer unas lagrimas

\--acabo de casi asesinar a tu mejor amiga—rie ironico—¿sabes? Ya he hecho todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta, pero sin ese cristal ya no se puede—empezó a alejarse, por un momento, me dio pena—y tu...¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? He sido un maldito idiota desde que llegue a tu vida, no merezco tu preocupación

Y sin mas se fue, dejándome un horrible vacío en el pecho


	15. 14

CAPITULO CATORCE:

\--¿Puedes creerlo?—gruño mi tia a nuestro lado—Logan volvió como si nada hubiese pasado—soltó un bufido, era obvio que estaba molesta—maldita rata de mala memoria

\--eso es tener mala suerte con los chicos—murmure cerca de Lena—por cierto, ¿Qué paso con Bonnie?

\--esta histérica y no piensa volver a acercarse a Stephan o Damon—completo

\--eso ya lo veía venir – susurre sin ganas

Al llegar a clase Bonnie nos ignoro por completo y paso de nosotras, estaba dolida por ello pero no lo demostre, iba a hablar con ella mas tarde pero Lena me dijo que necesitaba tiempo, pues que buen tiempo le doy cuando Damon aparece a la salida de la escuela... esto no puede ir peor, vi a lo lejos que Bonnie le miraba con odio

\--¿se puede saber que haces aquí?—añadi llegando a su lado

\--vine a recogerte—dijo obvio

\--ve al grano Damon—reñi con la mirada clavada en el con seriedad

\--quiero hacerte la misma promesa que Stephan—me sonrio—no voy a esconderte nada

\--eso es muy alentador, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?—dije a la defensiva

\--aveces te haces de desear—dijo rodando los ojos—simplemente me di cuenta de que eres una de las pocas personas que me juzgan de manera objetiva, es mas, me entiendes a la perfeccion

\--Damon... al punto—dije intentando que dejara de dar tantos rodeos en los que confundia mi pobre corazón

\--hubo otro ataque y no he sido yo—concluyo serio, sip, no decía mentiras—al parecer tenemos competencia, y no me gusta

Y no podía seguir con su faceta seria

\--¿y que se supone que haga?—pregunte confundida—no puedo ir gritando por todo el pueblo para que aparezca y despues clavarle algo al corazón

\--tan encantadora como de costumbre—susurra irritado—esa idea seria tentadora... pero solo para mi—refuta y yo ruedo los ojos-- no quiero que hagas eso... no en publico

\--sigo sin entender—añado confundida

En ese instante saco algo de su bolsillo

\--el reloj de papa...-- susurre

\--no preguntes de donde lo saque—apunta y prefiero no hacerlo—quiero que, con ayuda de este pequeño reloj, me ayudes a atrapar a la competencia

\--no voy a ir a jugar al caza vampiro

\--veamos—se muestra pensativo—que yo recuerde me debes algo, ya sabes, le borre la memoria a tu hermano y no creas que tu quieras pagarme de otra manera—me mira con una sonrisa, quien sabe que se esta imaginando

\--bien...-- dije quitándole el reloj—eso es chantaje

\--esperare a que me llames cuando lo encuentres—me sonríe—por cierto... ten cuidado

Al final Damon me indico que el reloj era un tipo de rastreador de vampiros, apuntaba al vampiro cuando estaba cerca, pase por mi auto de un lado al otro por el pueblo para poder dejar de hacer esta estupidez lo mas rápido posible

Pero... en cuanto pase por una bodega casi me choco del susto al ver que la maldita cosa casa se vuelve loca, apuntando hasta ese lugar, me baje del auto mientras llamaba a Damon

\--¿alguna novedad?—respondio a penas tomo el teléfono, yo suspire, un hola estaría bien

\--¿Por qué crees que te llamo?—pregunte obvia—creo que encontré donde esta el vampiro—le indique la dirección – y ahora... ¿puedo irme ya?

\--estare allí en un minuto...

\--pero...-- ya me habia colgado

Maravilloso... como de costumbre

\--a veces sigues siendo el mismo cretino abusivo...-- susurre con rabia

\--que tierna—me sobresalte al ver a Damon detrás de mi—damelo

Le pase el reloj

\--¿ya puedo irme? Este lugar es escalofriante—dije irritada

\--bueno, es una guarida de vampiro, ¿Qué esperabas? Una mansión de arcoíris con unicornios decorativos?

\--eso seria tener estilo—apunte obvia – pero, no me quedare aquí discutiendo con lo que esta de moda para los vampiros...

Iba a dar media vuelta pero Damon me tomo del brazo... maldita sea

\--o haces el trabajo completo o no hagas nada—miro con una ceja alzada-- ¿quieres seguir debiéndome algo?

\--bien—dije rendida – ¿ a que adolescente no le encantaría ir a ver un vampiro?

\--en realidad, a muchas—me guiña un ojo

Ya se me habia olvidado su egolatría, lo seguía hasta adentro del almacen. Era simplemente escalofriante, las rejas de los lados no hacia si no ponerme cada ves mas nerviosa

\--¿asusta, verdad?—añade Damon ocasionando un escalofrio, no tiene porque recordarme lo escalofriante que es este lugar y las ganas que tengo de largarme

Iba a decir algo pero un fuerte disparo me alerta, Damon gruñe y cae al suelo, yo abro los ojos de par en par lista para quien ha atacado

\--¡Damon!—suspire de alivio al ver que se movia, eso es algo, aun no le han matado --¿estas bien?

\--no, no lo estará—escucho una voz ya conocida... no puede ser

\--¿Logan?—susurro mirándolo completamente confundida

¿ese era el dichoso vampiro?

\--asi es, querida ex sobrina—se mostro con una sonrisa—tengo cientos de balas de madera-- miro a Damon con el arma en la mano—asi que, sin trucos

\--con Damon no se puede jugar sin trucos—adverti y el me miro desafiante. Bien, mejor me callo

\--te lo mereces—dijo con odio hacia Damon

\--¿eh? Espera, y eso ¿Por qué?—pregunto confundida. Esta escena no es para nada agradable

\--el me hizo como soy

Mire a Damon con cara de malos amigos, asi que todo esto era su culpa... otra vez

\--yo solo te mate—dijo simple, claro, como si eso no fuese la gran cosa—pero no te converti

\--se lo que son tu y tu hermano—y ahora Stephan estaba también involucrado—los he estado observando, sabría que vendrías, pero no tenia pensado que lo harias con compañía—me miro de medio lado, sonríe – me alegra que lo hayas hecho, tengo varias preguntas para ti

\--primero yo—se apresuro a decir Damon-- ¿Quién te convirtió?

\--¿yo que se?—gruño—lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que iba a matar a tu hermano y tu me atacaste. Eso es todo. Luego, desperté en el suelo de la autopista 4. Alguien me habia enterrado

Bien hecho Damon, si lo matas, déjalo muerto y ya

\--eso pasa...-- murmuro Damon

\--me mordiste fuiste tu—señalo a Damon

\--cuando mueres necesitas sangre de vampiro en tu organismo--explico—yo no lo hice, mi sangre esta reservado solo para bellezas...

Rodee los ojos dándome cuenta que se referia a mi, pero el sonido de la segunda bala hace que la piel se me ponga de gallina

\--tal vez otro vampiro te encontró y te dio su sangre—murmure sin poder dejar de escuchar los quejidos de Damon

\--¿Quién?—miro a Damon inquisitivo

\--eso es lo que quiero saber – reprocho el en el suelo

\--oye, nadie me recibió con un pastel y un manual – gruño ironico—vas aprendiendo sobre la marcha. En un minuto, pase de ser un reportero de pueblo y poco despues, no puedo entrar a mi propia casa porque mi pie no quiere entrar

\--te tienen que invitar—añadió Damon

\--lo se—exclamo – pero, vivo solo

\--eso es tener mala suerte—murmuro intentando contener la risa, pero vamos... eso apesta

\--ahora estoy en un motel, viendo películas todo el dia, comiendo todo lo que hay; incluyendo la servidumbre—me miro de reojo

\--podria ser peor—hay por dios Damon, no lo enfades mas de lo que ya esta

\--en lo único que pienso, es en sangre y matar gente—retrocedi unos pasos—no puedo detenerme. Solo mato gente—rio... esa risa era todo menos encantadora—y me gusta, estoy en conflicto

\--bienvenido al club—murmuro débilmente Damon

\--espera un momento, si dices...-- lo mire seria—si dices que no puedes contenerte de matar... la policía solo encontró un cuerpo

\--deje uno.—dijo con naturalidad—estaba cansado. Pero escondi los otros – señalo hacia atrás—están ahí

Sentí un nudo en el estomago al ver como estaban agrupados, quería vomitar

\--de hecho los apile a todos para que quedasen bien—lo dijo como si se tratara de una obra de arte

\--esto es enfermo—susurre al ver que el retrocedia, ya no estaba a la vista-- ¿necesitas ayuda?—mire a Damon

\--debes irte—susurro arrancándose las balas

\--no te voy dejar solo despues de ver este espectáculo—dije horrorizada

\--shhhh, por lo menos puedes salir corriendo al sol y no te seguirá—me añadió y yo suspire, eso era cierto

\--pero...-- en ese instante me mantuve en silencio al ver a Logan volver

\--¿Por qué me siento tan emociona?—pregunto sentándose frente a nosotros, esto parece una pesadilla – solo pienso en mi ex novia—uggg pobre de Jenna—quiero ir con ella, morderla y todo eso

No, no lo haras...

\--es probable que la ames—murmuro Damon, mientras que ponía su cabeza en mi regazo, estaba mas palido que de costumbre—todo lo que sentias antes se magnifica ahora, tienes que aprender a controlarlo

\--¿y lo de caminar bajo el sol?—pregunto demasiado interesado—soy muy mañanero. Tu puedes caminar con el sol. Lo cual, creo yo es muy impresionante...

Vi como Damon guardaba su anillo, es lo mejor, por como veo las cosas es muy probable que si se entera, lo robe de Damon y ya no podre salir tranquila de casa por las mañanas

\--el consejo no sospecho de ti, no estas en los diarios

\--¿los diarios?—pregunte

\--si, de los padres de los fundadores, ellos se los pasaban a sus hijos—explico—por favor, tienes que decírmelo ¿Cómo caminas bajo el sol?

\--¿Quién te transformo?—volvió a preguntar Damon

\--¿Cómo caminas bajo el sol?

\--¿Quién te transformo?

Parece que Logan perdió la paciencia

\--he sido demasiado amable hasta ahora—gruño—pero, los matare a ambos

\--entonces jamas lo sabras—oh si, ahora esta contra las cuerdas—responde mi pregunta

\--tu primero –añadio Damon levantándose

\--parece que llegamos a un enigma—Logan gruño desesperado

\--tengo cosas que hacer, personas que matar—lo típico—creo que mejor comienzo ya—me escondo detrás de Damon, pero Logan volvió a dispararle, Damon cayo de nuevo y Logan me miro con una sonrisa—tu te vienes conmigo

(...)

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, mi querido ex tio me llevaba a la fuerza en un auto a quien sabe a donde, ya era de noche asi que mis probabilidades de escapar son minimas

\--¿A dónde me llevas?—alcance a preguntar sin siquiera mirarle

\--si mal no recuerdo, encontrare al otro hermano Salvatore en la escuela—murmuro con la mirad fija en la carretera—tu, pequeña Gilbert me ayudaras a llamar su atención

\--lamento decirte que la que sale con el es Elena, no yo—digo ironica

\--pero son amigo—apunto, mientras que yo rodaba los ojos—y el otro Salvatore vendrá a salvarte en cuanto se recupere

\--Damon no vendrá a ayudarme.—digo segura

\--si, pues no lo parecia hacia unas horas—

Cuando llegamos logre salir del auto esperando una oportunidad para escapar, pero vamos, estamos en plena noche y tengo un vampiro que no me quita los ojos de encima

\--si se te ocurre escapar, tus lindos hermanitos no volverán a ver la luz del dia—que poético--¿entendiste?

\--no soy sorda—digo de mala gana

Ambos ingresamos a la escuela, muchos de quienes estaban allí reconocían de inmediato a Logan, preguntándole porque ya no estaba en televisio, pues que podría decirles: "lo siento chicos, pero no puedo aparecer en televisión porque los rayos del sol me reirían antes de que pueda decir la noticia" eso seria poco creible. Buscaba con desespero a Stephan o Elena o inclusive Damon.

Pero el mas rápido en aparecer fue mi querido cuñado

Logan al notarlo saludo a Stephan mientras este no dejaba de mirarme y yo de intentar pedir ayuda sin emitir palabra

Pero no fue la única persona conocida que encontramos

\--Jenna—murmuro Logan mirándola de arriba abajo-- ¿estas esquivándome?

Pues lo parecia, mi tia estaba igual o mas desesperada que yo de alejarse de el

\--es en defensa propia—se defendió ella

\--Elena...-- susurro Stephan y casi suspiro de alivio al ver a mi hermana llegar-- ¿Por qué no te llevas Jenna y Evie a otro lado?

Gracias Stephan, eres mi héroe

Camine con mi hermana lo mas lejos que pudimos

Suspire de alivio

Gracias al cielo Logan no nos siguió

\--Damon llamo a Stephan, estaba preocupada por ti—susurro mie hermana apretando mi mano con mas fuerza

\--estoy bien—repuse

\--Jenna, cuando Logan fue a la casa, ¿Qué te dijo?—pregunto mi hermana a nuestra confundida tia

\--me halago, sonrio, puso sus ojos de perrito bueno—

\--es enserio—insisti recordando la duerte declaración de Logan de querer comérsela... literalmente --¿Cómo actuo? ¿Qué te dijo?

\--fue el Logan de siempre, estaba encantador. Algo mas maniático que siempre. Me trato de convencer de invitarlo a entrar—abri los ojos de golpe, dime por favor que no lo hiciste--¿Qué?—pregunto al verme tan alterada

Lena estaba igual o peor que yo

\--¿no lo hiciste verdad?—pregunte tensa

\--no—

Suspiro de alivio

\--de acuerdo—dijo Lena—escúchame bien. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia hables de nuevo con el. Enserio, Jenna. Nunca jamas

\--¿eh?—sip, estaba mas que confundida

Necesitábamos mantenerla lejos de el... ya se

\--lo vi saliendo del motel municipal con cuatro chicas—dije de golpe y Lena me miro sorprendida

Pero parece que eso tomo mas fuerza en Jenna, la cual se mostro demasiado molesta

\--maldito cerdo, asqueroso... basura – gruño—no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida

Lena me miro confundida

\--¿Qué acaba de ser eso?—me susurra para que Jenna no escuche

\--acabo de poner la vida de nuestra tia a salvo—dije obvia—creeme que funcionara

Conociendo a Jenna jamas le volverá a hablar

\--hey, chicas—me sobresalte

\--hola, profesor Saltzman—saludamos educadas

Vi que a Jenna le alumbraban los ojitos, asi que nos escabullimos para dejarlos solos, cualquiera es mejor que el idiota vampiro de Logan

\--debemos encontrar a Stephan—dice angustiada Lena

\--creo que llevaba balas de madera, esperemos que no hayan quedado solos

\--¿Por qué estabas con Logan?—pregunto alterada

\--creeme que no estaba con el porque quisiera—dije obvia – no es tan fácil huir de un vampiro de noche, gracias

Ella suspiro y seguimos

Nos separamos y por lo que puedo notar, parece que fue Lena la que lo encontró, porque en cuanto llegue a verlos, parece que ya se habían encargado del asunto de Logan parece que intento atacar a Carline, pero Stephan la hizo olvidar, pero al menos el aasunto estaba arreglado

Llame a Damon de inmediato

\--¿estas bien?—pregunto a penas el contesta

\--si... algo adolorido, pero estare de maravilla—me dice y yo suspiro de alivio –¿Logan no te hizo nada?

\--no...-- susurre – es bueno saber que sigues vivo

\--lo mismo digo—sonreí por inercia – Le di una buena lección por secuestrarte—sonrei por inercia

Se sentía tan extraño el modo en el que hablábamos, y el ambiente tan especial y único que me embargaba cada vez que hablaba con el

\--Damon...-- murmure sin saber si debía decirlo—no, olvídalo

El se queda en silencio un momento, se que quiere obligarme a decirlo, pero desiste

\--buenas noches Evie—susurra tan bajo que apenas lo escucho

\--buenas noches Damon...

(...)

Pasaron unas horas y parece que Lena se fue con Stephan porque me dejo su auto, ayude a Caroline a quitar la decoración y sin querer me di cuenta de que ya era demasiad tarde, pero que mas da, los únicos vampiros en el pueblo eran prácticamente mis amigos

Nada que temer

Hasta que mi teléfono vibro, era una llamaa de Lena

\--¿si? ¿Qué tal el paraíso?—pregunto burlona pero un sollozo me quita la sonrisa--¿Lena? ¿estas bien?

\--y-yo...-- susurra entrecortada—Stephan me ha mentido... nos ha mentido todo este tiempo

Me congelo en su lugar

\--¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunte confundida

\--ven por mi...-- solloza una vez mas—y míralo por ti misma

\--voy en camino—corro al auto y lo enciendo

Cuando voy saliendo de la escuela, mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, es un mensaje

Y de Elena

Cuando abro la foto me quedo impresionada

"Katherine Pierce 1864"

Es igual a Elena... a mi

Ellos nos mintieron, no nos dijeron toda la verdad. Y Damon... solo se intereso en mi por mi apariencia.

Estaba tan concentrada en la foto y la rabia que me embargaba en ese momento que no lo note, cuando por fin fije mi vista del camino ya era demasiado tarde, habia un hombre en mitad de la carretera, no me dio tiempo de esquivarlo

El auto impacto con el y el auto se volcó

Gire con el hasta que por fin dejo de moverse, sentí la sangre caer por mi frente, me habia golpeado, me dolia todo y apenas y me mantenía conscinte

Todo empeoro cuando lo vi, el hombre estaba empezando a armarse o lo que sea, iba hacia mi... respira... respira

Una persona apareció frente a mi de golpe haciéndome gritar

\--shhhh—me calmo... era Damon—parece que se fue—miro hacia atrás--¿estas bien?

\--t-tu—susurro sin fuerzas—me mentiste...-- susurro leve soltando una ligera lagrima

Todo se volvió negro


	16. 15

CAPITULO QUINCE

Me siento confundida y aterrada al tiempo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Aquel tipo...

Abro los ojos de golpe mirando a mi lado con pánico, estoy en un auto...¿pero que demonios?

\--buenos dias, terroncito de azúcar—me dejo caer en el asiento

No quiero ni mirarlo

Aun recuerdo con toda claridad la foto que me mando Elena, y decir que estoy furiosa es poco

\--¿A dónde me llevas?—alcanzo a decir con la voz apretada

\--te levantaste de mal humor—dijo divertido y yo le mande una mirada amenazante, no estoy para sus juegos—en Georgia

Lo miro de nuevo pero esta vez sorprendida, debe de estar bromeando

\--¿Georgia?—repeti sin creerlo—dime por favor que esta es una de tus estúpidas bromas

\--es en serio—dice y yo me incorporo, ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? --¿estas bien?

Hasta ese instante noto que me duele un poco la cabeza

\--no te rompiste nada—dijo al ver que yo no le respondia—solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

\--¿q-que fue lo que paso?—pregunto – lo ultimo que recuerdo es a un hombre a la mitad del camino y... ¿Quién diablos era?

\--no sabría decirte—me respondio

\--iba a casa de Stephan, iba a recoger a mi hermana y...

\--Elena esta bien, por lo que se, esta peleando con mi hermano—sonrio de lado

\--si, ya lo creo—dije de mala gana --¿Dónde esta mi teléfono?—pregunto revisándome los bolsillos, no esta—tengo que regresar, Elena debe de estar preocupada, se suponía que llegaría a recogerla en la noche...-- lo mire unos segundos, pero este no parecia tomarme en cuenta--¡que te detengas! – no me hizo caso, de nuevo--¡esto es un secuestro! ¡deten el maldito auto ahora!

\--eras mas divertida cuando dormias—murmuro

Detuvo el auto y yo me baje de inmediato, tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo, no me extrañaría que tuviese uno que otro morado bajo la ropa, en cuanto puse un pie en la carretera casi caigo, creo que uno de los golpes mas fuertes fue en la rodilla maldije mientras apenas y podía estar de pie

\--¿estas bien?—pregunto preocpado Damon apareciendo a mi lado con su velocidad vampirica

\--eso creo—dije apenas – quiero volver a casa ahora

\--ahí por el amor de dios, ya estamos aquí—me refuta

\--si, pues yo no quiero estar en Georgia y no quiero estar contigo—dije seca con ira a borbotones

\--eso suena demasiado melodramático, ¿no?—inquiere—hace menos de veinticuatro horas te comportabas muy dulcemente conmigo y ahora...

\--ahora nada—refuto—digas lo que digas no ire a Georgia

\--ya estas en Georgia—dijo divertido-- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? ¿te he hecho algo?

Maldito idiota mentiroso

\--¿tu que crees?—lo miro desafiante--¿Qué crees que has hecho Damon? ¿Qué no me contaste?

\--no se a que te...

\--soy idéntica a Katherine—solte de golpe y el me miro sorprendido

\--¿Cómo...

\--lo se?—termino por el—Elena vio una foto de Katherine en el cuarto de Stephan, ya no mas mentiras Damon

\--¿por eso estas molesta?

Me duele, me duele...

\--¿solo te acercaste a mi por mi apariencia? ¿Por qué te recuerdo a ella?—inquiero dolida, no puedo evitar sentir mi voz temblar

Odio sentir esto por el, ser tan débil cuando esta cerca

\--claro que no...-- me mira a los ojos, esta serio

\--no lo parece—inquiero con rabia—si tanto odias a Stephan, ¿Por qué no fuiste por Elena? Asi te abrias ahorrado muchas cosas, ¿no crees? Mientras estas con una chica con el mismo rostro de tu ex muerta también mortificas a tu hermano, es un buen plan...

El se muerde el labio y me mira molesto, se que acabo de accionar una bomba a punto de explotar

\--ese era mi plan original—siento como algo se rompe en mi interior—pero al final me di cuenta...-- puso ambas manos en mi rostro, veía directamente sus ojos, sabia que no mentia—que eras tu la que me interesaba

Tantas emociones juntas acaban conmigo, no seque pensar, pero sus ojos... la seriedad en sus palabras me hacen querer creerle

\--no mas mentiras...-- susurro con voz entrecortada

\--no te miento—exclama suspirando—eres la única persona que me entiende, que no me juzga, que me mira de manera diferente a la de odio, que intenta buscar razones para no culparme por todo y a pesar de ello eres la chica mas sincera que he visto y eso me gusta... tu me gustas

\--Damon...-- susurro, acabo de caer rendida ante sus pies

Una vez le dije que no me diera falsas esperanzas... pero ahora... ahora no se que puedo hacer

Lo miro directamente a sus hermosos ojos y me pierdo... no estoy segura de lo que siento por Damon, pero lo mas seguro... es que sea amor

El se acerco a mi, sabia que tenia intenciones de besarme, pero el teléfono en su chaqueta sono y daño el completo el momento

\--es tu cuñado—dijo divertido, iba a pasármelo pero no accedi, el habia prometido contarnos todo sin tapujos y ahora habia roto el corazón de Elena en pedacitos, Damon por otra parte... supongo que apenas y eramos amigos, no tenia ninguna responsabilidad de decirlo, y además... es Damon despues de todo, no esperaba mucho que digamos... pero stephan... enserio me ha decepcionado—bueno, yo contesto, ¡hola su cuñado!—exclamo apenas contesto-- ¿Evie? Si, aquí esta, y claro que esta bien... esta conmigo despues de todo—me mira coqueto, parece que no puede estar serio en mas de dos minutos seguidos—quiere hablar contigo—iba a pasarme el teléfono pero yo niego, no estoy de humor, acabo de perdonar a Damon y no quiero hablar con Stephan antes saber que mi hermana no esta tan herida como yo lo imagino—si, yo creo... creo que no quiere hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Esta de un genio que no se aguanta—rodee los ojos—creo que esta molesta por lo mismo de Elena, ya sabes, crei que les habias contado todo, si lo hubiese sabido, yo mismo se los cuento... que tengas un buen dia, adiós

\--¿y ahora que?—pregunto obvia

\--y ahora seguiremos nuestro camino—dijo con intenciones de subir al auto

\--Damon, quiero irme a casa—gruñi desesperada

Lo bueno es que ahora ya no estaba molesta con el, estaba molesta conmigo misma por perdonarla por no poder resistirme a su encantador ser

\--¿Por qué quieres volver?—pregunta el con voz cansada, no le gusta discutir

\--Elena puede estar preocupada por mi, y Jenna... oh cielos, Jenna va a matarme si no regreso o al menos aviso donde demonios estoy

\--¿y llegar a escuchar a tu hermana de sus problemas amorosos y de paso tener a Stephan intentando explicarlo todo?—no suena para nada tentador—estamos cerca

\--¿de que?—me rindo por fin

\--de un lugar que esta cerca de atlanta

\--no lo se...-- murmure nerviosa

\--oh vamos Evie, estoy seguro de que no quieres volver, no aun—lo que mas me da repelus es que tiene toda la razón

\--¿estare a salvo contigo?

\--si—dice sin dudar

\--si voy... ¿prometes que no se repetirá lo de aquella vez?—dije recordando cuando borro mi memoria

\--¿no quieres que te bese?—sonrio de medio lado

\--estaba hablando de que me quites mi pulsera y jueges con mi mente—digo obvia

\-- no lo hare—me guiña un ojo—pero no respondiste a mi anterior pregunta

\--sube al auto antes de que me arrepienta—ordeno porque no quiero complacerlo con m respuesta que seria sin duda... Un si quiero

(...)

Ya no estaba tan segura de esto, desde ahora estoy consciente del efecto que tiene Damon de convencerme, y eso me cansa, quiero dejar de sertir lo que siento, pero es demasiado complicado

Y ahora quería volver a casa...¿razon? Damon me habia traido a un maldito bar

\--es un bar—digo mirando la entrada—que buen lugar cerca de atlanta—dije ironica—no me gusta el alcohol y no tengo edad para entrar, ¿nos regresamos de una ves?

\--no seas aguafiestas—me tomo del brazo y me obligo a entrar

En cuanto entramos el lugar estaba casi vacío y en la barra una mujer de piel morena que limpiaba una de las copas

\--no, no puede ser...-- murmuro ella viendo directamente a Damon--¿Damon?—susurro ella sin creerlo, salto de la barra y camino hacia el –mi gran amor

Ella intento besarle pero el se aparto, lo miro confundida para despues mirarme a mi

\--ah...-- suspiro—nueva conquista, jamas pensé que me cambiarias

Se mostro triste pero mantenía una radiante sonrisa

\--atencion bebedores—exclamo ella a la poca gente del bar, tomando una botella-- ¡brindo por el!—señalo a Damon con la botella—que me rompió el corazón, el alma y destruyo mi vida y arruino toda posibilidad de ser feliz!—se llevo la botella a los labios – beban—nos paso a cada uno un chupito

Damon se tomo el suyo de un golpe y el mio de paso, gracias por eso

Por lo menos la morena cree que fui yo la que me lo tome, eso es algo

\--¿y a ti como te amarro?—me pregunta ella con una sonrisa torcida

\--¿amarrar? Yo no...-- intento decir pero ella no me deja terminar

\--si no te amarra te atrapa—le guiño unojo—como sea, diviértete

\--gracias...supongo—mire mi copa vacia-- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\--estudiando

Pfff esta no me la creo

\--¿estudiaste?—dije divertida –te veo mas como el tipo de las pandillas, no el estudioso Salvatore

\--fui a la universidad—dijo levantando una ceja en mi dirección

\--Hace como veinte años, era mi primer año—explico ella—vi a este hermoso hombre y me enamore – le hizo ojitos—luego me conto su secreto y me enamoro mas. Le dije que yo también tenia secretos, que despues se los contaria

\--es una bruja—me indico Damon

Abri los ojos sorprendida, esto jamas habia pasado por mi cabeza

\--cambiaste mi mundo—sonrio ella en su dirección

\--mejor dicho, sacudi tu mundo—no necesito saber mas, gracias

\--da muy buen sexo, ¿o no?—y si el momento era incomodo para mi, esto era peor—pero mas que nada, siempre se va

Ella toma otro trago, esta conversación no me esta gustando un pelo

\--mi teléfono—le pedi extendiendo mi mano, este era el momento necesario para largarme, no quería seguir escuchando como se acostaba con ella

\--¿para que?—pregunta divertido al verme tan incomoda

\--para llamarte y asi poder hablarte sin ver tu arrogante cara—dije de golpe con una sonrisa inocente

\--¿te han dicho que eres un encanto?—murmuro extendiéndome mi teléfono

\--todo el tiempo

Sali del bar y intente llamar a Jenna... pero... me daba miedo asi que preferí llamar a Elena

\--¿Dónde se supone que estas?—exclamo en la otra línea alterada—Stephan le ha pedido ayuda a Bonnie para localizarte y no ha podido, dice que tienes como una barrera o algo asi, era eso o que estabas muerta...

\--wow...-- murmuro al escucharla hablar tan rápido—calmate, estoy bien

\--estas con Damon—añadió preocupada—Jenna esta sumamente preocupada, pero tuve que mentirle que te quedaste en casa de Caroline

\--¿es enserio? ¿y se lo creyo?

\--mas o menos, por el momento cree que tuvieron una linda empijamada y fuiste a la escuela... y que ahora estas con Bonnie—dice alterada

\--dile que no se preocupe, que olvide llamarla—suplique

Ella suspiro al otro lado de la línea

\--le dire que llamaste, pero...-- se que esta preocupada por su tono de voz--¿de verdad que estas bien? Damon...

\--no me ha hecho nada y estoy segura de que no lo hara—dije suspirando—han pasado muchas cosas que me tienen confundidas... me gustaría hablarte mas tarde sobre eso

\--esta bien—susurro cansada—te amo

\--yo también te amo...

Y colgó

Ahora me sentía culpable por preocuparlas, daba gracias al cielo que no menciono nada referente a la foto, cuando iba a entrar de nuevo en el bar volvieron a llamar... ya se quien era, pero no puedo estar siempre ocultándome de los problemas

\--¿si?—dije neutra

\--¿Evelyn?—pregunto preocupado Stephan

\--la misma—dije con ironia—no valla a ser que me confundas con Katherine

Oigo su largo suspiro

\--se que debes estar molesta, Elena es una muestra de ello...

\--es normal que lo estemos... se suponía que no nos ibas a ocultar nada—añado con rabia--¿sabes el daño que le estas haciendo a Lena?

\--lo se y lo siento, quiero explicarles todo...

\--no quiero escucharte—lo interrumpi—no ahora

\--¿Dónde estas?—inquiere

\--no se lo he dicho a Elena, ¿Por qué te lo diría a ti?—dije suspicaz

\--te juro que jamas quize...

Colgué el teléfono

\--¿todo bien?—casi me muro del susto al ver a Damon tras de mi, demasiado cerca

\--no te hagas el desentendido—lo mire seria—estoy segura de que escuchaste todo

(...)

En l tarde, Bree (asi es como se llamaba la bruja) nos trajo algo de comer, por la situación actual diría que no tengo hambre pero estaría mintiendo, ¿Quién se niega a una hamburguesa?

Y Damon, bueno... por el momento decidi ignorarlo y mandarle mensajes a Lena y Jenna, la ultima estaba muy molesta por no haberle avisado de "mi empijamada"

Pero el hecho de que cierto vampiro no dejaba de observarme me ponía nerviosa

\--¿puedes dejar de hacer esto?—dije irritada—pareces un acosador

\--tal vez lo sea—

\--aquí tienen—Bree nos paso las papas, ohhh ahora empiezo a tenerle cariño, me alimenta, eso es un punto a su favor

\--se que estas inquieta—me susurra Damon-- ¿Qué quieres saber?

Me gire para mirarle a los ojos

\--¿vas a mentirme?

\--nop, en realidad nunca te menti—me apunte—en cierto momento crei que ya lo sabían, conociendo a Stephan asumi que ya se los habia contado

\--si bueno, ya ves que no lo hizo—dije—y si vas a ser sincero conmigo... entonces dime ¿Por qué nos parecemos a ella?

\--tal vez desciendan de ella—respondio comiendo una papa

\--y suponiendo que Lena y yo descendamos de ellas, ¿eso nos Hace mitad vampiro?—la simple idea me aterraba

\--jamas nos procreamos – explico—pero intentamos—me miro con su sonrisa de galan, oh no. Ya no me derretire mas por ti—no, si fueron ancestros, entonces Katherine tuvo algún hijo antes de convertirse

Tome una papa

\--¿Stephan quería a Elena para reemplazarla?—quise saber

\--creo que esa no es la pregunta que quieres hacer—su rostro se volvió serio –"¿me hubieras usado para reemplazarla?"

El solo pensar en eso me hace sentir horrible

\--es casi lo mismo—digo en un susurro

\--es algo enfermo—apunta—pero jamas pensé hacerlo

\--que alivio escucharlo—dije ironica, porque por mas que quisiera que fuera cierto... no puedo solo escuchar con mi corazón

\--come algo – me indico, pero creo que ya no tenia mucho apetito

Vi que el no tenia ningún problema en seguir comiendo, inclusive se estaba robando mis papas

\--¿es posible que te de hambre?—dije mirándolo dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa

\--de sangre si—me apunta—pero mientras que haya bebido la suficiente—se llevo otra papa a la boca... era mia—mi organismo es normal

\--aquí tienes—Bree apareció dándole una cerveza nueva a Damon

La observe por un momento...

\--yo quiero uno...-- no me controle, simplemente lo dije--¿Qué?—le pregunto a Damon al ver como parece sorprendido—tienes razón, he venido aquí para olvidar todos los problemas que me esperan en casa y no he dejado de pensar en ellos—Bree me paso una cerveza—debo relajarme un poco y para ello, necesito una de esta

Y tome de ella

Es momento de desprenderme un poco

(...)

Unas horas despues, las cervezas habían pasado a ser una competencia de chupitos, no se como paso pero ahora estaba demasiado rusueña

\--¿listos?—pregunto Bree, mirando a todos en la barra-- ¡ya!

Me lleve la copa a la boca mas rápido de lo que crei posible

Ganándole a todos

\--¡ja! ¿ahora quien es el aburrido?—me rei de Damon

\--ya van tres...-- susurro Damon mareado

Me rei como una demente

\--me decepcionas – dije dramática

\--lo siento si no soy tan bueno bebiendo como tu—me rei aun mas—y yo que creía que eras un angelito

\--jamas dije que lo era—apunte—de cualquier forma no importa, ¿Quién sigue?

\--Linda, debias estar en el suelo—me dijo una mujer, que estaba mucho peor que Damon

\--estoy bien—dije arrastrando las palabras- no me siento ebria

Aunque no era del todo cierto, estaba demasiado mareada y apenas me mantenía en pie, jamas habia tomado en esta magnitud, y me sentía genial

\--Damon...-- susurre, este apenas y me vio—quiero jugar billar

Este me miro con media sonrisa

\--¿al menos sabes como se juega?

\--Lexi me enseño—dije ofendida

Intente caminar hacia la mesa de billar pero casi caigo, si que estaba ebria

Veía dos bolas blancas, ¿es eso posible?

Tome el taco pero no sabia ni a que apuntaba

\--quieta...-- me quede sin aliento al sentir el susurro de Damon en mi oreja, estaba detrás mio

Paso su mano hacia la mia, el simple contacto erizo mi piel

\--tienes que tomarla asi—susurro mientras que me indicaba—asi...

Sentía su aliento en mi cuello, ¿soy yo o esta haciendo calor? A pesar de todo, no podía concentrarme teniéndolo asi de cerca

Me sentía tan bien estando tan cerca suyo... demasiado

Pero no podía dejarme influenciar, no confiaba del todo en Damon, debía mantener mi mente clara

\--voy al baño—dije apenas intentando ir al baño

Hasta que mi teléfono volvió a sonar

\--maldita sea—susurre mientras salía del bar para contestar--¿si?

\--Evelyn Gilbert, ¿Dónde estas?—era mi linda hermana – ya no se que decirle a Jenna, no deja de preguntar por ti

\--n-no se, dile que me fui a dar el lote con alguien o algo asi—rei por mi estupidez

\--¿Evie?—susurro confundida

\--si, la misma que baila y canta, aunque canto del asco—dije arrastrando las palabras

\--¿estas... estas ebria?—murmuro ella sorprendida

\--solo he tomado... un poquito—rei como tonta—me siento bien, mejor que hace muchos meses

\--mira Evie sea lo que sea que esta p...-- deje caer el teléfono cuando alguen me tapa la boca y me obliga a salir con el

Es muy fuerte, supongo que es un vampiro

\--¡suelta!—grito a penas me logro liberar

Es un hombre, me mira con odio y rabia

\--te vas a quedar quieta—me mira a los ojos

Y como estoy en mitad de una borrachera, hago cosas estúpidas

\--¿Por qué te haría caso?—dije divertida—tengo mi pulsera anti vampiro, no hare lo que dices

El chico nota mi estupidez, pero vamos, hace unos segundos casi no podía mantenerme en pie, asi cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo

el chico por su parte no pierde su tiempo, me toma la muñeca y me quita la pulsera lanzándola a quien sabe donde

\--escuchame bien—me mira a los ojos y yo me quedo como idiota embobada mirándole—tu noviecito tiene un asunto pendiente conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?—asentí mecánicamente—muy bien, ahora te vas a quedar aquí y no te vas a mover ¿entendido?—volvi a asentir mientras el se alejaba

Bien hecho Evie, estas hipnotisada porque abriste de mas la boca, ahora que lo pienso pude haberlo engañado haciéndolo pensar que lo habia hecho, ya veo porque nunca bebo

Me quede allí esperando por unos largos minutos, tenia miedo, pero en ese instante no sabia exactamente que hacer

Hasta que vi la silueta de Damon ir hacia mi

\--¡Damon! ¡no!—pero era demasiado tarde

El otro vampiro apareció de la nada y lo sorprendio golpeándolo

Intente moverme pero no podía, maldita sea el momento en que me dio abrir la boca

\--¡no! ¡dejale!—grite desde mi lugar

Pero el tipo no se detenia, lo golpeo mas y mas hasta que empezó a rocearle gasolina encima, sin duda lo va a matar

\--¡para!—volvi a chillar, pero me detuve al ver como este me dirigía una mirada llena de rabia

Sus colmillos se veian a plena luz

\--¿Quién eres?—logra hablar Damon

\--perfecto—añadió el chico—no sabes quien soy

\--¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te hizo?—pregunto frenética intentando moverme de mi lugar

\--¡mato a mi novia!—grito furioso-- ¿Qué te hizo ella? – pregunto roceandole mas gasolina-- ¿Qué te hizo ella?

\--nada...

\--sigo...sigo sin entender—logro decir

\--mi novia fue a ver a Stephan y Damon la mato, ¿ya?—ahí no puede ser

\--¿Lexi?—susurre pero sabia que era ella, no habia nadie mas—ella... ella me conto de ti, me dijo que eras humano

\--lo era—dijo pero no se calmo para nada, habia sacado una caja de fosforos

\--ella te amaba—dije intentando pararle—dijo que cuando es verdadero, no te puedes escapar

\--esa decisión no la podras tomar—repuso

\--por favor, no lo lastimes—pero el no me hizo caso, encendio el el fostoro

\--te hago un favor

\--Lexi te amaba y era buena, tu también debes de serlo—lo mire con ruego—por favor no lo hagas, no seas igual que el—repuse—no me hagas el mismo daño que el te hizo

Algo en el se rompió, lo vi en su mirada. Tomo a Damon del cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared, apagando el fosforo

\--gracias...

\--no ha sido solo por ti—me lanzo una ultima mirada antes de irse

(...)

\--sigo preguntándome, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—repuse recostaada en mi asiento

\--eres buena compañía—

\--nada de mentiras...—le recordé y el rodo los ojos

\--simplemente quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo—añadió con una sonrisa—y estoy siendo sincero

\--a veces es difícil creerte—murmuro mirando por la ventana, no tengo humor para verle a la cara

\--tengo mis encantos—sip en eso estaba de acuerdo

Sonreí, se sentía tan natural el estar hablar con el

Mire mi mano y casi chillo irritada

\--¿Qué pasa?—me pregunta

\--mi pulsera—dije mostrándole mi muñeca—el vampiro la rompió para hipnotizarme, se me ha olvidado recogerla

El sonríe de medio lado

\--no te preocupes por ello—dijo sin siquiera mirarme, estaba concentrado manejando—te debo un artefacto contra vampiros

\--lo estare esperando—dije divertida—creo que ese seria mi pago por salvarte la vida

\--si eso creo—soltó una risita—"no me hagas el mismo daño que el te hizo"

Lo dijo burlon imitando mi vos, pero solo el hecho de escucharlo decir eso me hizo enrojecer, esto no puede ser cierto

\--¿¡lo escuchaste?!

\--estaba a unos metros de distancia, soy viejo pero no sordo—se defiende

\--no es gracioso—dije al ver que no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro

\--no me parece gracioso—repuso

Por un instante una idea vaga apareció en mi mente

\--Damon...-- susurre mirándolo atravez del espejo—si estuviese Katherine por un extremo y yo por el otro... ¿a quien elegirías? Dime la verdad, aunque sea dura

El se mantiene pensativo

\--sin duda elegiría...-- hizo una pausa, parecia recordar algo, sonrio radiante, jamas habia visto esa sonrisa en el, parecia tan... real—sin duda te elegiría a ti


	17. 16

CAPITULO DIECISEIS

Damon condujo a casa, y a mi ya se me habia pasado la borrachera, o al menos un poco, me felicite internamente por no haberle besado o dicho algo referente a mis sentimientos hacia el, crei que con lo ebria que estaba me derribaría contra el y le gritaría a todo pulmón que siento algo muy fuerte por el y que me esta volviendo loca

Pero fui fuerte

Al llegar a casa no quería siquiera entrar, sabia que mi hermana estaría allí molesta

\--Damon...-- le sonreí antes de bajar del auto—gracias por todo

El me da una ultima sonrisa y sigo hacia mi querida casa

Al llegar, noto que no hay nadie en la sala asi que intento correr hacia mi cuarto cuando una tos falsa me detiene en la mitad de los escalones

\--no te muevas—al girarme me encontré con mi linda hermana, no tenia cara de estar feliz—Evelyn Gilbert, se puede saber, ¿Dónde has estado?

\--Jenna no ha llegado, ¿verdad?—murmuro nerviosa y ella asiente

\--he tenido que apañármelas todo el dia mintiéndole por ti—dice y se que esta enojada, mas que enojada--¿Dónde estabas?

\--en Georgia con Damon—dije de golpe

\--¿estas de broma?—dice sorprendida-- ¿no te hizo nada verdad?

\--estoy bien, Damon se mostro muy amable a mi parecer—dije

\--¿y tu pulsera?—abre los ojos sorprendida--¡te ha hipnotizado!

\--¡no!—suspiro pesadamente—eso ha sido culpa de un segundo vampiro que quería matar a Damon

\--¿y que quería?

\--matar a Damon por lo que le hizo a Lexi—ella me mira confundida—era su novio

\--auch, ¿Por qué no lo mato? Se lo tenia mas que merecido

\--pasaron muchas cosas, y... se puede decir que salimos de esa ilesos—dije subiendo a las escaleras—si no tienes mas preguntas ire a mi cuarto... tengo que dormir para despertar en mis cinco sentidos

\--jamas te habia visto tomar mas de una copa—susurro Lena viéndome subir las ultimas escaleras

\--si bueno, creo que Damon saca lo peor de mi, pero...-- le sonreí—al fin y al cabo me divertí

Iba a correr a mi cuarto pero ella me detiene

\--¡Evie!—mira al suelo—es sobre Stephan, quiere explicarnos todo sobre la foto y eso...

\--¿ahora?—añado cansada y ella asiente—mira Lena, ve si quieres, no te detendré. Pero yo hoy no doy para mas, estoy aun ebria, y no quiero hablar de algo tan importante cuando no lo tomare enserio—suspire con pesadez—hablare mañana con el, aprovecha esta oportunidad y habla con el con tranquilidad, y mas sobre su relación—di media vuelta—por esta noche, ¡Evie se va!—hice pose de diva y entre a mi cuarto

Escuche la risa de Lena en el pasillo... sip, aun seguía ebria

Me acosté a dormir de lo mas agusta, escuche que Jenna abria mi habitación y suspiraba de alivio al verme allí

Pero... la noche no acabo ahí

Elena llego a altas horas de la noche llorando, se lanzo contra mi a abrazarme y yo confundida no pude hacer mas que abrazarla

\--¿estas bien?—dije escuchándola sollozar-- ¿ha sido Stephan?¿que te ha dicho?

\--el...--me mira unos instantes y vuelve a romper a llorar

Acaso le ha terminado? O algo parecido

\--cuéntame que paso...--susurro con dulzura mientras que peino su cabello

\--Stephan... estuvo en el accidente donde nuestros padres murieron—me quedo sin aire—el... el fue quien me salvo esa noche, cuando los doctores habían dicho que fue un milagro que saliese del auto

No puede ser... abrazo con mas fuerza a Lena conteniendo las ganas de llorar

\--ah-ahí algo mas—susurra mirándome con pesar—pero no quiero que sufras

\--Lena...-- la miro a los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verla tan mal—dimelo, sea lo que sea, lo soportaremos juntas

\--so-somos...-- sollozo sonoramente—adoptadas

Ahí fue cuando mi mundo se desmorono poco a poco, me encontré llorando con Lena de igual manera

\--eso no... no es posible—susurre con dolor sin controlar las lagrimas

\--el tiene pruebas, n-no hay dudas—me abraza con fuerza—ellos no eran nuestros padres

No se que paso despues, la cosa es que Lena y yo dormimos juntas, abrazadas, porque al fin y al cabo, solo nos teníamos a nosotras mismas para pasar este dolor

(...)

Al otro dia no puedo concentrarme, estoy estresada y tengo una resaca de mil demonios, en conclusión, no volveré a tomar en toda mi vida

Al acabar las clases corri hasta Stephan

\--tu y yo debemos hablar—repuse seria

El asintió mientras caminábamos por el campus, gracias al cielo no habia casi nadie

\--Elena me conto todo—dije sin mirarle—gracias... gracias por salvar la vida de mi hermana en aquel entonces

\--no te preocupes por eso—me sonrio—me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas, ¿Qué tal si hablo desde el inicio?

\--si bueno... escuche que nos observabas—dije divertida intentando que la tensión bajara un poco—eso es escalofriante

El rie un poco

\--me dio mucha curiosidad al ver que Elena era muy parecida a Katherine—hice una mueca de desagrado—asi que le segui la pista el verano, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando te vi a ti también—continuo—las observe porque quería saber si eran diferentes a ella, y valla que lo son, a pesar de que ambas son diferentes a Katherine, es muy fácil diferenciarlas—lo mire confundida—Elena es compasiva y al mismo tiempo generosa, explosiva y en su tiempo pasional... tu—rie un poco—eres el tipo de chica dulce y inocente, sentimental pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, sabes esconder muy bien tus emociones—eso si que era cierto—yo quise irme, pero queria conocerlas por lo menos... y termine por enamorarme de tu hermana

Eso era muy lindo, ahora me pensaba aun mas lo de perdonarle

\--y lo de mis padres...-- bajo un poco la voz—lo de ser adoptadas

\--el acta de nacimiento de ambas—me dice serio—dice Elena y Evelyn Gilbert, hospital de Mystic Falls, pero no hay un solo registro del embarazo de su madre

Sip, eso ya era mas que decir, recordaba que mi madre jamas tuvo una foto embarazada, solo en donde lo esta de Jeremy

Pero habia algo que me perturbaba, si las cosas eran asi... entonces Jenna lo sabia... lo sabia y jamas nos lo dijo

\--se que es duro enterarse de esto justo ahora...--

\--no te preocupes Stephan—le sonreí—no te culpo de nada

(...)

Al llegar a casa note algo, Lena estaba bastante enojada con Jenna, creo que al igual que yo pensó lo mismo

Nuestra tia no nos ha dicho toda la verdad

\--Elena-- le regaño por quinta vez Jenna

\--de acuerdo—dijo ella mas calmada—contéstame algo, ¿ Evie y yo somos adoptadas?—en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca Jenna la ve con terror, yo me quedo expectante, esta vez no puedo ayudarte tia, también quiero respuestas—confio en que me digas la verdad, Jenna. ¿Cómo no nos dijiste?crei que se podía confiar en ti...

\--y-yo—susurra con voz temblorosa—ellos me pidieron que no dijiese nada

\--¡no quiero escucharte!—grito Lena entrando a su cuarto de un portazo

\--¡Elena!—grite sorprendida por su actitud—tia...-- ella me miro y soltó unas lagrimas—lo siento—ella se lanzo a mi a abrazarme—no es tu culpa, no estabas lista para decírnoslo, te entiendo

Ella sollozo en mi hombro, a veces... siento que soy el lugar perfecto para llorar de cada uno de los miembros de esta familia

Y yo...¿donde puedo llorar?

(...)

Los dias pasaron y Lena no tardo mucho en volver a hacer las pases con Jenna, las cosas parecían mejorar poco a poco y ambas ya parecíamos haber superado lo de nuestra adopción

\--hola terroncito de azúcar—me sobresalte al ver a Damon en mi habitación

Sonreí por inercia

\--hace dias que no te veía—dije en cambio

\--puedo jurar que me extrañaste—me guiño un ojo

\--eh estado bastante ocupada para notar que no estabas—dije recordando las discusiones entre Lena y Jenna

\--solo vine a cumplir mi promesa—paso a mi lado – cierra los ojos

Iba a decir algo al respecto pero solo con mirar su cara de pocos amigos decidi obedecer

Sentí como movia mi cabello a un lado, sus dedos rozaron mi piel levemente... y aquí vamos de nuevo, esa misma sensación de ahogo que me provoca

Al rato sentí como algo frio pasaba por mi cuello

Al abrir los ojos me sorprendi por lo que vi

Era un collar

\--te lo debía—me sonrio y yo lo tome entre mis dedos, era precioso, con un dije de luna menguante

\--es muy hermoso—susurre con una sonrisa—pero...¿Por qué una luna?

me miro a los ojos... y sonrio de lado, acerco su rostro al mio y para mi desgracia beso mi mejilla

cerre los ojos al sentir aquella sensación, era acogedora y calida, pero no tan potente que aquella vez en la que le bese, en la que sus labios tocaron los mios, en ese instante parecia tocar el cielo

\--cuando sea su debido tiempo, te dire su significado


	18. 17

CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Los dias pasaron y todo parecia mejorar, no mas cazas de vampiros y no mas brujas muertas que vuelven de la muerte y se meten en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, y de paso... no mas Damon

Aunque ha intentado acercarse a mi, yo intento evadirle con lamisma intensidad. Aun no estoy segura de lo que siento por el y eso me asusta, se como es Damon y me aterra terminar por enamorarme de el (si es que ya no lo estoy) y que de paso, me rompa el corazón

\--¿si? Tierra llamando a Evie—me sobresalte al escuchar a Caroline

\--lo siento—dije haciendo una seña para que siguiera

\--te estaba diciendo que me gusta mucho el collar que me regalaste—sonreí por inercia al ver el collar que colgaba de su cuello, protección anti vampiro—es raro que tengas tan buen gusto—y ahora quiero arrancárselo—combina con todo

Recordé que mientras yo le daba a Caroline y Jenna una protección anti vampiro, Lena se lo dio a Bonnie y Jeremy

\--es bueno que te guste—le sonreí—y seria muy importante para mi que nunca te lo quitaras

\--¡claro que no! Es hermoso—

\--pues espero que no lo hagas, es por nuestra amistad—apunte y ella rio

\--¿tenemos una amistad lésbica?—no pude evitar reir como loca, son estos momentos en los que disfruto estar con Caroline

\--¿enserio?—pregunte sorprendida-- ¿Quién es el chico en la relación?

\--es obvio que tu—me apunto—soy demasiado femenina para ser el chico

\--eso no es cierto—la mire con una sonrisa—puedo ser mas femenina

\--me gustaría verte intentar—me guiño un ojo

\--si bueno, no sabia que tu tenacidad siendo femenina logro pescar a cierto rubio – en cuanto lo dije ella se mostro avergonzada

\--¿sabes lo de Matt?—pregunto histérica—lo mas importante...¿Elena sabe lo de Matt?

\--no te aflijas, estoy segura que ella lo aprueba tanto como yo—la anime—si se gustan, ¿Por qué no?

\--es que...-- titubeo—ya te iba a comentar sobre eso, pero no hay mucho que decir—se nota que esta desesperada—estamos juntos un par de veces. Es todo... pero... siento que solo podemos ser amigos. Es raro hablar contigo sobre esto, despues de todo es tu ex cuñado y...-- sonreí de medio lado al verla tan confundida—sabes... no quiero hablar de esto – rio-- es raro, ¿no?

\--es un poco raro—murmure—pero si tu y Matt creen que esta bien, por mi no hay drama

\--pero Elena si importa... Matt aun no la supera

\--ella esta ahora con Stephan y se que lo que mas le gustaría que pasara es que tu y Matt sean felices, que continúen su vida—le sonreí dulce

\--¿sabes? Habia olvidado que eres la mejor dando consejos—me beso la mejilla

Si tan solo yo pudiera acatarlos...

\--por cierto, ¿ya tienes el vestido listo?—me pregunta impaciente

\--sip, aunque Lena me pidió ayuda con el de ella, creo que le falta un pequeño ajuste—dije no muy convencida, la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de ir al baile de los cincuenta de la escuela

Le di el ultimo beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a esperar a Lena para ir a casa

Iba a mandarle un mensaje para que se apurara cuando mi teléfono sono, no conozco el numero

\--¿Hola?—pregunte común

\--Hola Evelyn—me quede pasamada, ¿Quién me llama de ese modo? No debe de ser un conocido

\--¿con quien hablo?—pregunte a la defensiva

\--¿no me recuerdas? Me atropellaste la otra noche—sentí como un nudo se hacia en mi garganta-- ¿tu hermana tiene auto nuevo? Me gustaba mas el gris

Mire de un lado al otro paranoica, pero no vi a nadie con teléfono

\--pero me gusta mas el tuyo—me tense sin moverme, casi no saco mi auto, normalmente siempre Lena me trae—quería decirte algo... la próxima vez no te escaparas, y de paso... atrapare también a tu hermana – golgue por instinto mientras que mi respiración se agravo

No sabia que hacer, pero cuando alguien toco mi hombro casi grito del susto

\--¿estas bien?—me pregunto mi hermana preocupada al verme tan paranoica

\--llama a Stephan—la mire con seriedad-- tenemos problemas

(...)

Le conte a Stephan al pie de la letra lo que dijo el hombre atropellado, fue de lo mas aterrador, me sentí acosada por un asesino en serie, pero Stephan nos prometio protegernos asi que nos dio el reloj detecta vampiros

Asi que decidimos que algo como eso no podría mantenernos por fuera de la sociedad y nuestra vida normal, asi que iremos al baile de esta noche con temática de años cincuenta

Lena por su parte siguo con su típico peinado liso, pero yo decidi un cambio mucho mas errático, rulos en todo el cabello, me veía supremamente diferente, pero me convinaba con el hermoso vestido de color rosa pastel

Estaba terminando de organizarme cuando vi algo extraño en el reloj

Estaba empezando a funcionar y eso no era bueno

\--¡Lena! – grite desde mi cuarto --¡el reloj!

\--es Stephan—me grito desde la primera planta—esta en camino

Suspire de alivio

Hasta que escuche el grito de mi hermana

Baje corriendo las escaleras y cuando la vi, ella estaba abrazando con desespero a Stephan

\--no encontró—murmuro mi hermana apegandose mas a el

Y yo que quería un baile normal

(...)

\--¿Cómo entro?—pregunto Damon irritado

\--Jeremy lo invito—respondio mi hermana

\--fingio ser un repartidor de pizza—apunte-- ¿Quién le dice que no a la pizza?

\--pues no es tonto—comento Damon --¿dijo que quería?

\--no lo se... tal vez estaba muy ocupado intentándole arrancar el cuello a mi hermana—dije ironica

\--¿no tienen ni idea de quien puede ser?—cuestiono Stephan

\--no—murmuro Damon—no me mires asi, yo dije que habia varios

\--¿crees que hay mas de uno?—pregunte horrorizada. Esto es de lo peor

\--no sabría decirte—me miro unos segundos y aparte mi vista de el, no puedo soportare mirarle fijamente sin derretirme

\--Damon...-- hablo Stephan mirándole seriamente—ya lo invitaron

\--entonces lo hecemos esta noche—dijo obvio

\--¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Lena

\--te parece el termino...¿mandarlo de vuelta al infierno?—dije ironica y ella me miro mal

\--¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?—volvió a preguntar mi linda hermana

\--Stephan se lleva a Elena y tu...-- me señalo—felicidades, yo sere tu cita esta noche

\--uyyy pero que honor—dije ironica pero en el fondo, me moria por ir con el

(...)

Llegamos al baile con nuestras respectivas parejas, yo estaba mas que nerviosa teniéndolo tan cerca mio, pero aun asi me comporte de manera indiferente, como si el asunto no me importase en lo mas minimo cuando por dentro no dejaba de fantasear con sus labios

\--esto es raro...-- susurre en cuanto veo a Lena y Stephan en la pista de baile – parece...

\--¿una cita doble?—me guiño un ojo—puede que lo sea

\--ya no mas juegos...-- repuse a su lado—me gustaría que empezaras a ser un poco mas serio conmigo, hay veces en las que no se cuando hablas enserio o en broma

\--yo siempre hablo enserio contigo—repuso con una media sonrisa

\--pero lo dices como si fuera una broma—repuse—no puedo entenderte cuando tu no quieres que lo haga

\--tal vez me gusta ver tus reacciones—dice divertido

\--¿y que te parecen?

\--adorables

Suspiro un tiempo, este era uno de los lados que me encantaba de Damon y a la vez odiaba.

\--vinimos a un baile—repone-- ¿me permite esta pieza?

Rio divertida y tomo su mano de manera lenta

\--jamas me perdería esta oportunidad—digo de broma... pero esta vez lo digo enserio, creo que he aprendido eso de Damon

Me toma de la cintura y empieza el baile, sus pies se mueven en sincronía de manera lenta y suave, apegándome mas a el, puedo sentir su aliento en mi cabello, su boca sonriendo de la misma manera que esta acostumbrado a hacer

Quiero que este momento no acabe nunca, pienso mientras me recuesto en su hombro, huelo su colonia y pienso por un momento que me volverá loca

\--¿ves a alguien sospechoso?—me susurra y yo vulevo a la realidad

Estamos aquí para cazar a un vampiro, no para caer rendida ante sus pies

Debo controlar mis emociones, por lo menos un poco mas, estoy segura que mi limite esta cerca, pero debo intentarlo

Mire por sobre su hombro ignorando las sensaciones de mi cuerpo y corazón

\--no creo que tenga copete—susurre y el rio

\--no fue el mejor año para la moda—argumento

\--apuesto a que te veias bien—dije sonriendo

\--querida—meguiño un ojo—yo siempre me veo bien

\--no mas que yo—dije en forma de broma

Pero el parecio tomarlo enserio, una de sus manos dejo mi cintura para posarse en mi mejilla, no tenia escapatoria de sus hermosos ojos

\--eso no lo dudo—murmuro muy cerca de mis labios, subio su mano hacia uno de los risos de mi cabello, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja, aun asi no deje de mirarlo en ningún momento—ya esta

Tome toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia y baje mi mirada para apoyar mi mejilla en su pecho, el suspiro decepcionado y yo de alivio, escuchaba el sonido de su corazón tan acelerado... un ritmo perfecto para mi relajación

La música cambio a mas movida y empezamos a bailar un poco mas separados, Damon me hacia reir en cada movimiento, sabe bailar pero se hace el chistoso

Jamas me habia divertido tanto en un baile

Las risas entre ambos se mezclaban mientras que seguíamos tonteando

Vi a lo lejos a Lena y Stephan que se divertían igualmente, y del otro lado a Rick y Jenna, una pareja nueva

Segui bailando con Damon, sintiéndome genial, por unos minutos habia olvidado todos los problemas que nos han seguido desde que sabemos el secreto de los hermanos Salvatore

\--¡eso es ridículo!—rei al verlo intentar hacer el paso lunar--¡para!

Las risas no cesaban juro que me dolia la panza de tanto reir

\--dijiste que querias saber como se baila en los cincuenta—dijo ofendido

\--pues lo haces pésimo—rei aun mas—esta peor que el anterior

\--eso es una herida profunda en mi ego—se lleva la mano al corazón de manera trágica

\--disculpe mis malos comentarios—dije ironica mientras que el me miraba con falso enojo --¿crees que venga? Ya sabes. El vampiro

\--mas le vale venir, no he bailado tanto para nada—dice ofendido

\--querras decir, que hiciste el ridículo para nada—no puedo evitar reir como estúpida

\--pero admite que te divertiste—me apunto

\--tal vez...-- le sonreí de medio lado, una sonrisa que el devolvió

Empezó un rock y mire a Damon, estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

\--tengo que traer de vuelta mi orgullo—dice empezando a moverse

Tomo mi mano y empezó a girarme, me estaba mareando, la cosa es que quede de espaldas a el mientras que me sujetaba de la cintura

Me quede sin aliento, mi pecho se estrujo, no quería guardármelo por mas tiempo...

\--Damon...-- susurre ladeando mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirarle fijamente – yo...

\--¡Evie!—de la estupidez que me salvaste de hacer Lena

Me solte de inmediato de Damon y la mire

\--¿Qué pasa?—pregunte preocupada

\--esta aquí—me mantuve estatica sin saber muy bien que hacer

Damon tomo mi mano apretándola firmemente, supongo que para darme apoyo, si que funciono

\--quedense aquí...-- nos aviso Damon soltándome para mi pesar—entre la gente, yo ire con Stephan

Asentimos y Damon se fue, me lleve a Lena entre el centro del lugar para camuflarnos

Hasta que mi dichoso teléfono sono

Lena a penas me vio sacarlo negó con la cabeza

Pero aun asi conteste

\--Hola chicas—dijo en cuanto puse el altavoz para que Lena también escuchara – quiero que hagan lo siguiente. Hay una salida detrás de ustedes, tienen cinco segundos

\--¡no! Cuelga—exclamo Lena aterrada

\--o su hermano muere...-- termino por decir

Lleve mi mirada hacia donde estaba Jeremy, detrás de el habia un hombre con el teléfono en la oreja... era el

\--Evie...-- susurro Lena dándose cuenta de lo mismo

\--puedo romperle el cuello y no dejar testigos—amenazo—caminen

\--no se te ocurra tocarlo—gruño Lena

\--caminen—repitió—por la puerta

Mire a Lena y asentí, articule con mis labios " corre" y asi lo hicimos

Corrimos hacia la puerta, pasamos por los pasillos mientras buscábamos una segunda salida... pero no la encontramos, la puerta tenia cadenas, es obvio que nos dejara escapar

Aun asi seguimos buscando, entramos por una segunda puerta, pero ya no habia por donde mas escapar, antes de que pudiésemos devolver el vampiro psicópata que nos quiere por quien sabe que razón apareció en escena

\--¡corre! ¡Lena!—grite empujándola hacia atrás y el muy desgraciado me tomo del cabello lanzándome contra una mesa

\--¡Evie!—me grito preocupada mi hermana

Me tomo de los costados del vestido estampándome contra la pared, lance un chillido por el dolor, lo mire fijamente y note que las venas en los costados de su cara estaban apareciendo, al igual que sus colmillos. Con pánico intente apartarlo, pero era imposible, era demasiado fuerte

Cuando crei que todo estaba perdido, Lena apareció por detrás de el y le clavo unos lápices

De cierto modo eso también es madera

Cai al suelo mientras intentaba coger aire, mi hermana tomo un palo de escoba eh intento clavárselo pero no le sirvió de muchoya que la lanzo contra una de las demás mesas

Yo apenas y podía levantarme, lo mire a los ojos espantada cuando se avalanzo de nuevo contra mi

Grande fue mi alivio cuando me lo sacaron de encima

\--¿estas bien?—pregunto Stephan a mi lado

Asentí varias veces intentando ponerme de pie

\--¡oye idiota!—exclamo Damon mostrándole la estaca de Elena—nadie quiere matarte, solo queremos hablar

El vampiro no entendio razones yintento volver a atacarnos, pero Stephan fue mas rápido clavándole una estaa en el estomago

\--¿ahora si hablamos?—pregunto Stephan demasiado serio

\--pudrete—murmuro el vampiro

Lena corrió hacia mi y nos abrazamos, ella estaba temblando y posiblemente yo también

\--incorrecto—gruño Stephan antes de volver a clavarle una estaca en el hombro-- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\--por diversión—murmuro con una sonrisa

Si, claro idiota, mira lo divertido que me parecio

\--¿Qué quieres con ellas?—pregunto

\--son idénticas a Katherine—genial, esto nos persegura el resto de nuestras vidas

\--¿la conociste?—pregunto Damon curioso

\--creian ser los únicos-- bufo—ni siquiera se acuerda de mi

Pero que zorra

\--dime como entro en la tumba—pidió Damon

\--no—interrumpio Stephan clavando mas la estaca—el libro

Me resguarde en el pecho de Lena para no mirar mas

\--¿Dónde esta?

Lena paso sus manos por mi cabello intentando calmarme, esto era horrible

\--revisen el diario—respondio con dolor—el diario de Jonathan Gilbert

\--¿con quien trabajas?—pregunto Stephan-- ¿Quiénes mas saben?

\--no...-- gruño—tendrán que matarme

Un asqueroso sonido se escucho, cuando gire el rostro exclame sorprendida, una de las estacas estaban en su corazón

\--debia morir—susurro Damon

Siento asco... mucho asco

\--pero...-- intento reponer

\--chicas—repone Stephan – lo habían invitado

Aun asi... me sentía terrible

(...)

Despues de aquel suceso Lena no dijo absolutamente nada referente a ello, solo dijo "era lo mejor, recuerda que amenazo a Jer"

Y se que tenia razón, aveces odio ser tan blanda

\--linda pijama—me sobresalto al ver a Damon contra la ventana de mi cuarto

\--se me esta haciendo costumbre que aparezcas de la nada en mi cuarto—refuto intentando mantenerme seria

\--es bastante acogedor—dice con una sonrisa

\--¿Qué necesitas?—dije sentándome en mi cama

\--queria saber si estabas bien... lo que paso...--

\--te entiendo—y lo digo con sinceridad—se que era lo mejor y solo querias protegernos, gracias

El sonríe mas amplio y camina hasta sentarse a mi lado

\--a eso me refiero...-- me mira con de arriba abajo

\--¿el que?—digo divertida, me pone nerviosa que me mire tan directamente

\--siempre intentas sacar el mejor lado de las cosas... el mejor lado mio—y con solo decirlo algo en el parecia diferente, sonreía de forma menos sarcástica

\--se puede decir que es mi forma de ser—aparte la mirada—soy demasiado positiva

\--y compasiva—al girarme me sobresalte al sentir los labios de Damon en mi mejilla a pocos centímetros de mis labios

Un dia de estos sus labios me mataran

\--¿eso es bueno?-- susurre sin aliento

\--si...-- su mirada cambio, ya no habia felicidad—demasiado bueno para mi

Su voz era rota

\--Damon...

\--pero eso ya no importa...-- se apresuro a decir—porque... Stephan me ha prometido ayudarle a sacar a Katherine de aquella tumba bajo la iglesia, ¿no es genial?

Sentí como mi corazón se agrietaba poco a poco, pero una vez mas parecia feliz

\--eso... eso es genial—dije con una falsa sonrisa – me alegro por ti

\--asi es,. Pronto estare con Katherine y stephan con Elena y ...--

Me levante de golpe mordiendo tan fuerte mi labio que podría sangra intentando no gritarle en la cara que era un cretino

\--eso es maravilloso—cada palabra parece doler mas que la anterior-- ¿Cómo piensas sacarla?

\--tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-- ¿tenemos?—y ahora que somos amigos...-- y ahí va otro fragmento de mi corazón—y tenemos un fin común, para abrir la tumba necesitamos el diario de Jonathan Gilbert, tu y tu hermana pueden conseguirlo. ¿lo haras?

Me miro con suplica

\--¿e-eso te haría feliz?—pregunte con la garganta seca

\--mas que nada

\--lo conseguiré—le sonreí y el se levanto a mi lado para abrazarme

\--gracias Evie

\--de nada Damon...-- susurre

Lo abrace tan fuerte que en cuanto uso su velocidad para irse yo ya no lo sentí, cuand abri mis ojos una ligera lagrima cayo por mi mejila

Sabia que esto pasaría, sabia que jamas tuve oportunidad con Damon, pero duele... duele como nunca

Pero asi seria feliz... debo entender que Katherine siempre fue su amor, ella siempre tendra su corazón, mientras que yo solo tengo ilusiones... ilusiones que se difuminan

Quise alejarme de el... pero ya era tarde

Estaba enamorada de Damon Salvatore

Y eso dolia como el infierno


	19. 18

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Decir que mi ultima charla con Damon no me habia afectado seria mentira, aun me dolia pero intentaba que las cosas no me afectaran tanto

Quería que Damon fuese feliz a pesar de estar con esa perra manipuladora, asi que busque aquel diario que necesitaba, pero no pude encontrarlo

Baje a la cocina por algo de helado, mi amigo fiel delicioso helado

\--¿hola?—miro confundida a Damon junto a Jenna

\--ohhh Evie—me sonrio mi tia—estamos haciendo la cena

\--ya me di cuenta—murmure

\--¿sabes donde esta Lena?—me pregunto mi tia

\--creo que esta con Stephan, si quieres llamala—alce ambos hombros

Mi tia salio del lugar con un renegando que Elena se daba muchas libertades, ahora ellas estaban un poco mas soportables, desde que nuestra tia por fin nos dijo el nombre de nuestra verdadera madre

Isobel

\--te ves decaída—añadió Damon -- ¿te pasa algo?

Que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y que tu solo vas a irte tras la perra de tu ex novia que posiblemente te deje en menos de una semana...

\--no me pasa nada—dije intentando formar una sonrisa-- no sabia que cocinaras

\--es uno de mis talentos—levanta las cejas en mi dirección y se rie

\--¿estas seguro que es comestible?—rei divertida

\--no lo se—me paso la cuchara

\--no sere tu conejillo de indias—adverti, pero siguió insistiendo—bien

Accedi y como un poco, para mi mala suerte el irresistible vampiro sabia cocinar

\--¿Qué tal?—pregunto burlon

\--podria ser peor, pero no me quejo—dije solo para molestarlo

El rodo los ojos y siguió en lo suyo

\--¿es normal esto?—pregunta preocupado

¿de que habla?

\--¿el?

\--este sentimiento de hermandad—explico- ¿debo confiar en el?

\--no lo se, es tu hermano y posiblemente quiera hacer las pases contigo—añadi con una sonrisa—dale una oportunidad

\--si tu lo dices

\--¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil confiar en el?—pregunto confundida

\--hubo una época en que confiaba en el mas que en cualquier otra cosa—recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro

\--y el intenta que empieces a confiar en el—lo mire seria—deberías intentar también ganarse su confianza

\--¿es un sermón?—pregunto irritado

\--no soy buena para dar sermones—apunte –pero algo si estoy segura. La confianza se gana

(...)

Cuando Elena y Stephann volvieron... Y sin el diario, Damon se enfurecio y se largo, parece que la charla sobre la confianza se ha ido al caño

Ahora mismo estaba revisando las fotocopias del diario que consiguieron Jeremy y la chica rarita que parecia ser su nueva conquista, Anna

\--aquí dice algo sobre Emily—dije pasando las hojas—"la familia Fell creía que yo y no ellos debería proteger el libro. Pero temia que me persiguiera para siempre. Se burlaron de mi miedo, pero fue Giuseppe Salvatore..."

\--ese no es...¿tu padre?—me interrumpio Lena mirando a Stephan

\--si—el me quito las copis y siguió con la lectura—"fue Giuseppe Salvatore quien me tanquilizo. Me dijo que protegería el secreto del libro hasta el dia de su muerte..." ya se donde esta

Ambas lo miramos, no muy convencidas. Pero no teníamos mas pistas

Nos escabullimos hasta el cementerio, cosa que no me gusto

\--¿estas seguro que el libro esta aquí dentro?—pregunto Lena

\--tanto como puedo—murmuro

\--despues de sacarlo, ¿se lo daremos a Damon?—pregunte

\--no, es demasiado peligroso que el lo tenga—me explico Stephan

Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo, habia dado mi palabra a Damon que lo ayudaría, no se si fue el amor que siento por el, pero hice algo estúpido...

(...)

Pasamos varias horas cavando, ya estaba exhausta pero todo tuvo su recompensa, allí estaba el libro

Miramos el libro con una sonrisa, al fin lo encontramos

\--¿Qué les parece?—nos sobresaltamos al ver a Damon frente a nosotros—esto si que no me lo esperaba

\--ella no puede volver—dijo Stephan – lo siento

\--yo también lo siento, siento haber confiado en ti tan solo por un segundo—gruño

\--tu no eres capaz de confiar—especto Stephan molesto

\--la confianza se gana, ¿no es asi, Evelyn?—me quede paralizada ante sus palabras

\--¿q-que quiere decir?—tartamudeo Lena

\--me di cuenta en que solo puedo confiar en tu linda hermana—dijo mirando a Lena—fue muy leal de su parte mandarme un mensaje con la dirección del libro...

Lena me miro sorprendida

\--lo siento...-- ella me miro con decepcion—pero le di mi palabra a Damon

\--es un encanto...-- me sonrio Damon

Ahora me sentía supremamente mal, habia escogido la confianza de Damon sobre la de mi hermana

Bien hecho Evie, sigue dejando que tus sentimientos te guien

\--ahora...-- Damon me sonrio—el libro

\--¡no!—Lena me empujo mientras que Stephan me retuvo entre sus brazos

En ese instante Damon tomo a Elena del cuello

\--no la mataras—rugio Stephan

\--no, hare algo mejor—dijo y mordio su muñeca obligando a Elena a tomar su sangre – suelta a Evie para que me de el libro, Stephan... o le rompo el cuello y tu y yo tendremos novias vampiros

\--¡Damon! Esto no es...-- susurre mirándolo con asombro—ahora me estas traicionando a mi—dije con dolor

\--asi es la vida Evie—me sentía como una estúpida por confiar en el – el libro, ahora

Stephan suspiro y me soltó, Damon me hizo señas para que me acercara

En cuanto estuve cerca de el extendi mi mano con el libro, el lo tomo

\--ahora suelta a mi hermana—dije en suplica

El soltó a Lena de golpe y yo suspire tranquila

\--no es algo personal—me dijo Damon—algún dia lo entenderas

\--la confianza se gana...-- volvi a repetir antes de verlo desaparecer

Sin duda, habia metido la pata

(...)

Elena le pidió a stephan que se fuera apenas llegamos a nuestra casa, estaba furiosa, y yo no la culpaba

\--se puede saber, ¿Por qué ayudaste de ese modo a Damon?—me gruño mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá

\--perdoname ¿si?—me lamente—no sabia que las cosas terminarían asi

\--claro que sabias—me apunto—y aun asi tomaste el riesgo, ¿Por qué?—yo me quede callada mientras bajaba la cabeza, eso fue suficiente--¿sientes algo por el?

\--¡no!—exclame de inmediato-- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\--en el baile, te veias demasiado feliz con el, casi se besan—sentí como los recuerdos hacian un nudo en mi corazón—no puedes mentirme Evie, ¿Qué sientes por Damon?

Sip, ya no puedo mas

Deje salir un sollozo mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos

Me sentía patética

\--no se lo que siento por el, pero quiero estar a su lado, su compañía no me desagrada y me siento completa cuando el esta conmigo—Elena me miro sorprendida, como si pensara que jamas lo diría—soy una idiota por sentir lo que siento pero aun asi no puedo controlarlo

\--no puede ser...-- susurro ella

\--sip, me gusta, me atrae y mucho mas—digo con sinceridad—¿y sabes que es lo mas patético? Que el solo va tras Katherine. Y de paso me pide ayuda en eso.

\--Evie... no tenia idea—susurro

\--y sabes que es peor—rio sin ganas—que estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo solo para que sea feliz, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Ella me sonrio dulce

\--estas enamorada

Dime algo que no sepa


	20. 19

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Elena habia salido unos momentos y tiempo despues escuche un grito, cuando Sali a verla algo me golpeo

No recuerdo nada mas

\--¡no trates de escapar!—abri los ojos de golpe y vi a mi hermana despierta frente a un hombre – escuchenme las dos—me miro unos segundos para despues ver a mi hermana—no traten de escapar, no se muevan ¿comprenden?

\--comprendo...-- susurre yo con la mirada perdida, mi hermana me siguió la corriente

Valla idiota

Cuando estábamos a punto de ir hacia la puerta una chica apareció, ¿Por qué en estos tiempos uno no puede escapar de los vampiros en paz?

\--¿enserio?—cuestiono la chica mientras nos llevaba a rastras hacia el secuestrador

\--¡les dije que no se movieran!—dijo el exaltado-- ¡hice lo de los ojos!

Se nota que es un novato

\--¿olvidaste lo de la verbena?—inquirió la chica, apuntando a mi hermana—ella sale con un vampiro, Ben

\--eso es poco profesional, Ben—dije burlona, esto del secuestro ya me estaba dando mal genio

\--oh, cállate

Ya quisieras

\--¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto Lena

\--eso no importa—nos empujo hacia un baño

Cerrando la puerta en el proceso, maldita sea

\--¡dejanos salir!—gritamos mientras golpeábamos con desespero la puerta

\--¡estoy cansada de que cada vez que salimos de un problema nos metan en otro!—grite exasperada

\--Evie...-- susurro Lena mirando la bañera

Oh no

Bonnie...

(...)

Pasamos paños húmedos por la frente de Bonnie con la esperanza de que despertara

\--hey.. Bonnie—susurre cuando empezaba a despertar

\--¿Lena... Evie?—asentí mientras suspiraba de alivio

\--estas bien...-- dijo Lena casi llorando de alegría

\--mi cabeza—se quejo

\--debiste golpearte, o te golpearon—lo mas probable era la ultima

\--dios mio, Ben es un...-- la hicimos callar

\--sip, es uno de ellos—dije irritada—pero por lo que veo apenas esta iniciando en su trabajo vampirico

\--soy una estúpida—se lamento

\--no, el nos engaño a todos—intento calmarla Lena

\--¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?—pregunto angustiada

\--debe ser por el libro de Emily—respondi

\--¿el libro?

\--Damon dijo que eso podía abrir la tumba—Lena me miro por unos instantes, se que aun esta molesta por ese tema

\--¿Por qué yo no sabia nada?—repuso molesta

\--creimos que no querias meterte en mas problemas, y nos parecia mas seguro para ti el no decírtelo—me excuse—pero jamas pensamos que esto pasaría

\--¿Qué pasa?

\--necesitan una bruja—dijo Lena seria

\-- la necesitan para romper el hechizo y dejar salir a los vampiros—termine de contar

\--no puede ser—riño ella en pánico

\--shhh calmate...-- intente hablar bajo cuando el idiota de Ben volvió a ingresar en el baño

\--pierdes tu tiempo—gruño Bonnie mirándolo—no te ayudare

El con una sonrisa sarcástica me tomo del cabello, me queje de inmediato

\--por eso ellas están aquí—dijo con una sonrisa—un poco de motivación para que te comportes, además—me jalo aun mas fuerte—además... asi tendremos a los hermanitos vampiro bajo control—tomo a Lena del brazo—quiere hablar un momento con ustedes

Nos lanzo hacia fuera del baño donde la chiquilla estúpida nos miro sonrientes

\--vay, vaya, vaya—nos miro de arriba abajo—Evelyn y Elena Gilbert. Las vivas imágenes de Katherine, los hermanos Salvatore deben de adorarlas

No como yo quisiera, gracias por preguntar

\--¿Quién eres?—pregunto Lena

\--soy Anna—respondio con una sonrisa nerviosa—tu hermano tal vez me haya mencionado. Casi somos novios

Y esta es la rarita de la que Jeremy no dejaba de hablar

\--creo que Jer tiene un fetiche vampirico—dije ironica

(...)

\--¿sabes? Bonnie, jamas abrirá esa tumba—refuta Elena

\--yo creo que si—dijo Anna convencida

\--¿tanto quieres que ella vuelva?—pregunte irritada

\--creanme, nadie que yo conozca quieren que ella vuelva—al fin algo de lo que estoy de acuerdo—excepto Damon, esta idiotizado

\--dime algo que no sepa—añadi ironica

No me gustaba mucho escuchar lo idiotizado que estaba Damon por ella

\--entonces... ¿de quien se trata?—pregunto Lena

\--mi madre esta ahí—riño – Katherine no pudo contenerse, ella tenia que jugar con los hermanos Salvatore. La desubrieron, también a mi madre. Vi a Jonathan Gilbert llevársela

\--lo lamento—murmue sintiendo algo de pena por ella

\--lo dicen enserio, ¿verdad?—inquirió—si, mejor que no congeniemos por ser huérfanas—retiro lo dicho, la única pena aquí es de no poder golpearla—voy a empezar a utilizarlas

\--¿usarnos? ¿Cómo?—pregunto Lena

\--para negociar—sonrio cinica, metio su mano en su bolsillo-- ¿de quien es esto?

\--es mi celular—dije ironica intentando quitárselo

\--no, no..—empezó a marcar—oh hola Stephan... si ellas están bien... por ahora—eso ha sido aterrador—dime que tienes el libro de hechizos y seguirán estando bien—paso de un lado al otro—osea, que tu hermano lo tiene—hizo una pausa—ah... hola Damon, es un gusto saludarte—ella hizo una mueca—no le he hecho nada, aun respira si es lo que quieres saber—sonrio – dejemos las cosas en claro, yo tengo a la bruja, asi que uno de ustedes me vera en la plaza central en media hora, para discutir lo divertido que será trabajar juntos... nop, no puedo dártela hasta que tenga a mi madre...-- y sin mas le colgó, me miro con una sonrisa—Damon te manda saludes—rodee los ojos—del interior del baño salieron Ben y Bonnie—mantenlas sujetas, la hipnosis no sirve—le recordó—usa violencia

\--claro, entiendo—murmuro Ben antes de que Anna se fuera—dime—miro a Bonn-- ¿hace cuanto eres bruja?

\--¿hay algo de beber aquí?—inquirí fastidiada

\--¿te estas ofreciendo?—pregunto mientras me miraba divertido

\--ya quisieras

\--hay agua en la mesa—por lo menos me dijo

\--gracias—dije irronica mientras iba a la mesa y tome el vaso

\--hey—me miro Bonnie-- ¿me das un trago?

Sin dudar se lo entregue, mas por su mirada llena de determinación, apretó el vaso entre sus manos y un chorro salio disparado hacia Ben el cual se quemo un poco

\--¡ahora!—grito Bonnie antes de que saliéramos corriendo... pero Lena no lo logro

Mire a Bonnie aterrada... ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\--¡regresen si no quieren que la mate!—nos amenazo

Bonnie asintió... no podíamos hacer nada mas... volvimos a entrar en el infierno

(...)

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en ese apartamento pero ya me estaba desesperando

El idiota que teníamos como guardian no dejaba de dar vueltas y de mirarnos de ves en cuanto

\--¿quieres preguntar algo?—inquirí ya molesta por sus miraditas

\--si, de hecho si—nos miro a mi hermana y a mi-- ¿no les parece raro ser iguales a un vampiro, quiero decir, seria un poco mas factible si fuera solo una pero las dos... es...

\--si, yo crei que tenia suficiente con que me confundieran con mi hermana imagínate el lio—dije ironica

El paso su mirada hacia Bonnie

\--¿las brujas tienen vida eterna, cierto?—que alguien lo caye por favor-- ¿si puedes morir?

\--si—dijo irritada Bonnie—morimos

\--vaya, que mal – lo único que esta mal es tu cerebro

Suspire con pesadez, se suponía que esto iba para rato, y con este idiota preguntando tonterías... no creo poder aguantar mucho. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, el sol entro en la habitación y Ben tuvo que huir entre las sombras

Stephan ingreso como todo un héroe

\--salgan—ordeno

Y jamas habia estado tan feliz de verle

(...)

Al final la abuela de Bonnie decidió ayudarnos a abrir la tumba, aunque esto no era lo mas seguro, especialmente porque si abríamos la tumba con ella no saldría solo Katherine, habran muchos mas vampiros sedientos de sangre

Asi que hicimos un acuerdo, Damon podría sacar a Katherine y los demás vampiros morirían

Ahora lo único que debíamos hacer era convencer a Damon de que trabajara con nosotros, asi que decidieron enviarme a mi, despues de todo se supone que soy en la única que Damon confía

\--Damon...-- susurre mirándolo tomar un trago

\--Evie—apenas y me miro-- ¿Qué haces aquí?

A veces me sorprendo como los hermanos Salvatore pueden descifrar quien es quien, Damon jamas me ha confundido con mi hermana, pensaría que se da cuenta de los pequeños detalles como que mi cabello es un poco mas largo que el de Elena y en las puntas tienen unas ligeras ondulaciones, eso es lo que mas nos diferencia, pero hay momentos en los que es muy difícil saber quien es quien

\--vine a darte una buena noticia—le sonreí cansada—convenci a Bonnie para ayudarte

\--no te creo...—respondio seco

\--dijiste que confiabas en mi—le recordé

\--eso fue antes de que casi matara a tu hermana—señalo—no me interesa

Lo tome del brazo antes de que se fuera

\--se que quieres trabajar con ellos—susurre—quieres confiar en tu hermano

\--me engañaron una vez, no mas—intento zafarse

\--de acuerdo—lo mire a los ojos—en Atlanta. Hubo un momento en que no tenia mi pulcera, ¿Por qué no me hipnotizaste?

\--¿Quién dijo que no? – dijo dejando el libro en una silla y acercándose de nuevo a mi

\--no, no lo hiciste—señale y el enarco una ceja en mi dirección—no, no lo hiciste—volvi a repetir—pudiste haberlo hecho. Pero no lo hiciste. Porque hay algo entre nosotros, porque nos tenemos confianza el uno al otro, yo confio en ti y tu confias en mi. Asi que intenta confiar tanto como yo en nuestro viaje a Atlanta y déjame ayudarte

Damon ladeo la cabeza y suspiro

\--me encantaría creerte—susurro

\--¿aun no me crees?—pase mi mano por mi cuello y quite el collar—pregúntame ahora, y veras que no te miento

Le puse el collar en su mano extendida

\--sabes que Anna no se detendrá, sin importar lo que yo haga—

\--lo resolveremos mas tarde—murmure mirándolo directamente a los ojos

El suspiro y con suavidad aparto el cabello de mi cuello poniendo delicadamente la cadena en su lugar

\--no te hipnotice en Atlanta porque nos divertimos—admitió acariciando mi cuello—y quería que fuese real

\--fue real


	21. 20

CAPITULO VEINTE:

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia ya estaban reunidos, Stephan, Lena, Bonnie y su abuela

\--hermano, novia de mi hermano, brujas—saludo muy a su modo Damon

\--¿todo bien?—me pregunto Stephan tenso

\--si, todo bien—asentí

\--ya estamos listos—informa mi hermana mirando a Bonn y su abuela

Ellas empezaron el ritual

\--aire... tierra.. fuego...-- empezó a recitar la abuela

\--agua—completo Bonnie pasándole una botella

\--¿agua de la llave?—pregunte decepcionada

\--¿Qué esperabas?—me pregunto la abuela

\--no lo se, agua bendita por lo menos, agua mistica o lo que sea—dije obvia

Bonnie rio y siguió ayudando a su abuela en su rito de bruja o lo que sea

Pase al lado de Damon y note la hermosa bolsa de sangre que posiblemente robo del hospital

\--¿y eso? ¿te da hambre ver a las brujas trabajar?—dije ironica

\--nop—dijo—es para Katherine, necesita algo para despertar, a menos que tu o tu hermana quieran donar una vena

\--no gracias—dije con una sonrisa falsa—

\--admitelo...-- me susurro—te estas muriendo de celos

\--ya quisieras—dije pero lo peor de todo es que aunque lo decía en broma era lo mas cierto que podía escuchar y que sea precisamente el quien lo reclaque... no es muy lindo

\--todo listo—informo Bonnie

Se acerco a su abuela y se tomaron de las manos, ambas empezaron a hablar en un idioma raro, habia visto películas sobre esto, pero el solo escucharlas era un poco tenebroso

Las antorchas alrededor se incendiaron en una flama que pareia tener vida propia

\--¿Qué pasa?—susurre un poco asustada

La piedra rugio y se abrió, dando la entrada hacia los vampiros

\--funciono—declaro Bonnie

\--claro que funciono

\--¿no tienen que hacer fogatas?—pregunto Damon

\--ire por el combustible y volveré—sentencion Stephan

\--te ayudo—pase a su lado

Cuando llegue con Stephan vi como Damon tomaba a Elena

\--¿estas lista?—le pregunto

\--¿Qué?—pregunto ella sin saber que hacer

\--no voy a entrar solo para que me encierren—dijo

\--Damon...-- lo mire asustada—por favor, no

\--lo siento Evie—se disculpo en mi dirección

\--derrumbare las paredes—amenazo la abuela

\--derrumbaras las paredes si no entro con ella—gruño—no confio en ti

\--yo tampoco confio en ti—refuto ella mirándolo con rabia

\--ya basta...-- Lena me miro intentando que me calmara—ire con el, necesita una garantía. Entrare

A pesar de mis ruegos ambos entraron en aquella cueva mientras que yo moria de la angustia

\--no lo entiendo—susurre – estaba a su lado hacia unos momentos, hubiese sido mas fácil llevarme a mi, ¿Por qué Lena?

Stephan gruño tomándose de sus cabellos, la abuela de Bonnie nos indico que ningún vampiro podía salir en cuanto alla entrado, solo habían abierto la entrada, mas no el hechizo que los mantenía

Por eso Stephan no podía ir por ella, y eso lo estaba matando por dentro

\--porque no quería que te pasara nada—completo Stephan irritado—pudo llevarte, pero no quizo... no quizo que estuvieses en peligro

Eso es absurdo,aun asi era lo suficientemente inocente para creérmelo, es mas... quería que fuese verdad

Esperamos un tiempo hasta que una vampira que yo ya conocía muy bien entro al lugar sin que pudiésemos hacer nada

Era Anna

Esta situación iba cada vez de mal a peor

Unos minutos mas tarde escuchamos un grito, un grito de Lena

Stephan corrió sin importar lo que Bonnie y su abuela intentaban advertirles

Al rato mi hermana apareció con un poco de sangre en su cuello, corri a abrazarla sintiendo un grana alivio

\--¿estas bien?—dije mirando su cuello

\--estoy bien—dijo agitada

\--Lena... Stephan—empezó Bonn

\--viene detrás de mi—sentí que el remordimiento me carcomia, si tan solo supiera...-- Stephan, ¿Qué haces?

Mira por encima de su hombro notando que Stephan no posia pasar de la puerta

\--todo estará bien.—dijo Bonnie mirándola—lo arreglaremos

\--¿Qué deben arreglar?—pregunto ella nerviosa

\--lo siento tanto...-- susurre—el... Stephan... no puede

\--no puede...¿Qué?—dijo ella angustiada, sabia a que nos referíamos pero no quería aceptarlo, lo veía en sus ojos

\--el hechizo sigue, no podemos sácalo aun—explico Bonn

Mire a mi hermana con los ojos llorosos, esta situación no podía ir peor

\--¿entraste sabiendo que no podias salir?—pregunto Lena a punto del llanto

\--te oi gritar—se explico con la mirada gacha

\--no podemos dejarlo ahí dentro, se lo prometimos—dice Lena con la voz entrecortada

\--lo se...-- susurre—confía en Bonn

\--aun cuando podamos romper el sello, no será por mucho tiempo—hablo la abuela

Stephan asintió y volvió a entrar, imagino que fue tras Damon

Las brujas empezaron a recitar de nuevo con aquel idioma que tantos escalofríos me daba, asi que retrocedi cuando las llamas volvieron a tener vida en las antorchas a su lado

Cuando en la entrada Anna salio con su madre, supe que estaba funcionando

\--yo solo quería mi mama de vuelta—susurro ella con voz lastimera –Jeremy esta bien, no lo tocamos

Menos peso, gracias al cielo

Vi que Bonnie no podría resistir por mucho tiempo

\--continua—le exigió la abuela—que se apuren

Elena empezó a exasperarse

\--¡Stephan, no pueden mantenerlo abierto por mucho tiempo!—grito Lena

\--voy a entrar—dije mientras que me dirigía hacia la cueva

\--¿Qué? ¡no! – Lena me tomo del brazo—yo puedo...

\--no, no puedes—la mire con seriedad—estas herida

Sin mas me solte de su agarre y corri hacia la cueva

Habían sonidos aterradores... de solo escucharlos se me ponía la piel de gallina

Sabia muy bien que no decidió seguirme, ya que no scuchaba sus pasos, era lo mejor...

\--¡Stephan! ¡Damon!—grite al ver sus tenues siluetas --¡tenemos que irnos! O no podrá salir...

Me di cuenta de que la situación estaba muy tensa, parecia que estaban discutiendo

En la pared del fondo se veía la sangre en bolsa que Damon habia traido en un desastre

\--Damon...-- susurre posicionándome frente a el—debemos irnos

\--no lo acepto...-- susurro mirando la pared—ella...

\--¡Damon!—grite tomando su rostro entre mis manos—salgamos, por favor... -- vi como sedia—hazlo por mi

Al instante movio su rostro y nos dirigimos a la salida, en cuanto salimos, Lena corrió a abrazar a Stephan, mientras que Damon se mantenía carisbajo, no quice preguntar nada referente a Katherine, porque sabia que podría hacerle daño, el solo hecho de ver que salio solo... me da a entender muchas cosas

(...)

Llevamos a Bonnie y a su abuela a casa, pero no dure mucho allí, ya que Sali corriendo a casa para ver a Jeremy, Lena se quedo con Bonnie para segurarse que estuviesen bien

Fue un alivio para mi en cuanto vi a Jer en la cama... era cierto lo que habia dicho Anna, no le hizo nada

Mire mi teléfono cuando un mensaje apareció, era de Lena

"la abuela de Bonnie murió... llegare tarde a casa... ¿puedes venir? Bonn necesita apoyo"

Me quede sin respiración... hacia unos momentos habia visto a su abuela y ahora... ahora no la volveré a ver

Tome las llaves de mi auto y Sali de casa

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el una sombra me asusto

\--Damon...-- susurre llevándome la mano al corazón, despues del secuestro vampirico estoy algo paranoica—me has asutado...

Me quedo callada al ver su rostro demacrado

\--ella me mintió...-- susurro el mirando al suelo

\--Damon—suspire caminando hacia el

\--me mintió—susurro de nuevo pero esta vez con rabia—la muy... perra soborno al que supuestamente tenia que encerrar a todos los vampiros. A cambio de convertirlo, la debía dejar ir

Siento el pesar y rabia en su voz, todo lo que habia pasado para nada

\--y yo, como un idiota, esperanzado de poder rescatarla y ahora...—dejo la frase sin terminar mientras que gritaba intentando sacar la furia

\--Damon—lo abrace con fuerza, intentando reconfortarlo—puede que haya sido lo mejor... ella no te merece, jamas lo hizo

\--Evie...—me miro a los ojosseparandose de mi abrazo—a veces... pienso que eres la única persona que me entiende, que tiene un poco de afecto hacia a mi

Puso ambas manos en mi rostro mirándome lentamente

Mi respiración se entrecorto, poso su mirada en mis labios y lentamente bajo... estaba cerca... demasiado cerca

Sus labios y los mios se rozaban por una fracción minúscula

Y lo empuje

\--no lo hagas—susurre mordiéndome el labio para evitar llorar—el que me beses ahora... me hace pensar que solo soy su sustituto

\--no lo eres...-- susurro intentando acercarse a mi, pero retrocedi intentando no mirarle

\--si que lo soy—dije dándole la espalda—el que me besaras ahora me haría daño y eso muy bien lo sabes... si de verdad te importo... entonces no me dañes... -- lo mire por ultima vez antes de subir a mi auto—no me beses por mero despecho... no soy plato de segunda mesa


	22. 21

CAPITULO VEINTIUNO

QUERIDO DIARIO:

¿Que puedo decir? Los problemas nos siguen desde que descubrimos el secreto de los hermanos Salvatore, todo se ha vuelto complicado y en menos de dos meses hemos perdido a dos personas, mentido a nuestros seres queridos y secuestradas en mas de una ocasión, no se que seria de mi si no tuviese a Lena respaldándome. Y ahora mas que nunca me siento confundida, desde que descubrimos que somos idénticas a Katherine (la perra vampira mas despreciable que he tenido el placer de escuchar) la relación con ellos es un poco difícil de sobre llevar, especialmente con Damon, desde el inicio se mostro interesado en mi, pero ahora... ahora que he dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros no ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida, y creo que es mejor que sea asi... no mas problemas, no mas corazones rotos y no mas estupideces cometidas por culpa de mis sentimientos... tengo que superarlo lo antes posible y continuar con mi vida

Volvi a mandar mi mensaje numero 107 a Bonnie, estaba empezando a creer que me estaba evitando, al igual que Lena, las cosas estaban cada dia mas complicadas, temo que llegue a odiarnos

Estábamos en el porche mientras que Lena soltaba su teléfono cansada de llamar a nuestra bruja amiga

\--dale tiempo—dije con una sonrisa

\--si, como Damon—murmuro ella sin ganas—Stephan me dijo que estaba muy molesto por lo de ya sabes quien... pero me es raro que no haya vuelto para molestarte

Me recosté contra la pared y deje salir un largo suspiro

\--le deje las cosas en claro la ultima vez que nos vimos—cerre mi diario de golpe—intento besarme despues de lo que paso con Katherine

\--¿hablas en serio?—dijo ella impresionada

\--sip, y lo aparte diciéndole que no era el plato de segunda mesa de nadie

\--eso es fuerte—murmuro mirándome con pesar—¿crees que es lo mejor?

Me lo he pensado por mucho tiempo, el tener a Damon cerca es algo toxico

\--desde el incio sabia que no tenia futuro el "nosotros"—y eso si que dolio decir—asi que decidi cortar las cosas de raíz

\--¿y Damon que opina?

\--yo creo que le da igual—enfatice—

\--no sabe el tipo de chica tan maravillosa que se pierde—me lanzo un beso

\--hey—Jenna apareció—¿Qué hacen afuera? Se van a congelar

\--hablando de lo miserable que soy para los chicos—dije de imediato

\--eso no suena nada lindo—murmuro ella

\--no lo es—susurre

\--por cierto Jenna—Lena le miro un poco misteriosa—has investigado... ya sabes ¿lo de nuestros padres?

\--si, lo hice

\--¿hallaste algo?—pregunto esperanzada Lena

\--entren a la casa—me puse de pie y ayude a mi hermana a levantarse, entramos juntas a la casa—su papa guardaba de todo sobre su practica medica: registros, diarios, y agendas—nos paso los documentos – encontré datos sobre el dia en que nacieron. Nombres y cumpleaños: Isobel Peterson

\--¿ese era su nombre?—pregunto Lena emocionaba

Yo no lo estaba tanto

\--embarazo adolescente, yo creo que no—opino Jenna—el primer nombre tal vez

\--¿de donde saco ese apellido? ¿de una amiga o compañera?—inquirió Lena

\--busque en Bing. Busque a todos los Peterson del área en que nacieron en el mismo año—explico Jenna—halle tres, dos son hombres y una mujer... Trudie. Vivía en Grove Hill, Virginia

\--no esta muy lejos—comente

\--miren esto—nos mostro su laptop—Trudie Peterson, Grove Hill e Isobel Flemming

\--Isobel—susurro Lena sin apartar la vista del laptop

\--era una porrista—dije por inercia

\--encontre algo un poco mas picante—comenta Jenna incomoda—la esposa del profesor Saltzman era de por aquí... y su nombre era Isobel

\--¿coincidencia?—susurre yo—no lo creo

\--entonces el... es—susurro Lena

¿nuestro padre? Posiblemente

\--saben que...-- me levanto en dirección a ki cuarto, no quiero saber mas—no quiero escuchar de una mujer que nos abandono y jamas volvió

Mi única madre fue quien me crio y estuvo siempre a mi lado, no necesito de otra persona

\--ella murió—suelta Jenna de golpe y yo me detengo en las escaleras

\--tal vez... por eso no volvió—susurra Lena

\--no lo creo—dije llegando a mi cuarto

No tenia ni una sola intención de buscarla, ¿Por qué la buscaría cuano ella no se tomo la molestia de hacerlo?

(...)

Mi hermana estuvo todo el dia intentando convencerme de ir a ver a la tal Trudie pero yo no estaba de humor para eso, no quería saber de una madre que me regalo y posiblemente se olvido de mi, ¿para que darle vueltas al asunto? En mi mente estaban los recuerdos de unos buenos padres, eso era lo único que necesitaba

Por la tarde recibi un mensaje de mi hermana de que hablaramos, asi que deduje que estaría en la casa de huéspedes

Asi que fui

\--¿si, hola?—murmure apenas entrar

A los salvatores se les hace costumbre dejar la puerta abierta, aunque... pensándolo bien, no creo que le teman a los ladrones.

\--¿Lena? ¿Stephan?—parece que aun no llegaban

\--nop, pero hay algo mejor—dirijo mi mirada hacia la voz conocida

Damon habia aparecido de la nada sin camisa... no le mires... no le mires

Asi que decidi mirarle a los ojos para no desviar mi atención, espere encontrarme con su rostro burlon pero... estaba horrible

\--te ves...—susurre

\--¿guapo? ¿sexy? ¿irresistible?—todas las anteriores...

\--triste—le respondo – te ves triste

\--no se por que...-- me miro de medio lado--... jamas me habia rechazado, estoy algo dolido—sabia que no era por eso, rodee los ojos mostrándole que no le creía-- ¿sabias que soy uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Mystic Falls?—pregunto pinchándome un poco

\--supongo que eso va en parte gracias a mi, de nada—solte y el me miro irritado

No iba a caer en su juego... ya no

\--¿Cómo has estado?... ya sabes—lo miro nerviosa esperando su reccion

\--mejor que nunca—no le creo—y bien, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? Estoy de buen humor para favores

\--a menos que puedas quitarle cierta idea a mi hermana de la cabeza...

\--¿idea?—me miro interesado

\--descubrimos quien es nuestra madre—solte de golpe—Lena quiere con desesperación saber todo sobre ella y yo quiero alejarme de ello lo que mas pueda

\--pfff estoy de acuerdo contigo—dijo resentido—las abandono, eso apesta

\--eso mismo crei—me acerque a el y empece a arreglar su camisa, abotonandola lentamente, disfrutando un poco de la vista—a veces pienso que Lena es demasiado buena persona

\--tu también lo eres—me apunto—la única diferencia es que tienes sentido común y ves la realidad por encima de todo

\--¿la realidad?—dije alejándome un poco de el

\--si, estoy seguro que Elena en estos momentos quiere creer que su madre no las abandono por que quizo y que de un momento a otro llegara a recobrar el tiempo perdido

Muy bien pensado

\--sip, soy realista—dije cansada –aun asi no quiero desilucionarla... pero tampoco quiero que se ilusione mucho

\--es un dilema completo—dice burlon

Ya decía que la seriedad estaba durando demasiado en el

Rodee los ojos intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que me causa el estar tan cerca de el

Al rato apareció Stephan... pero sin mi hermana

Mira nada mas

He venido para nada

\--Evie...-- saludo Stephan a penas me vio

\--¿mi hermana?—pregunte de inmediato

\--con tu tia—susurro

\--oh claro—dije sarcástica—odio tener que buscar como loca cuando no me dicen donde debo encontrarlos...

\--estan en el evento, si quieres puedo acompañarte—ofrecio amable

Ir con Stephan o quedarme a soportar a Damon

\--si, vamos

(...)

\--¿quieres decirme algo?—le pregunte a Stephan, desde que entramos en el auto no deja de titubear

\--se que no es de mi incumbencia—murmuro nervioso—pero... ¿Qué opinas del comportamiento de Damon?

\--pienso que el que le hayan roto el corazón le servirá para darse cuenta de que aun tiene sentimientos—digo obvia

\--no tiene el corazón roto por el tema de Katherine—añadió con sequedad—esta molesto. Aunque creo saber quien fue la resposable de romperle el corazón

Me doy cuenta de lo que insinua y me pongo a la defensiva

\--oh, no—digo de inmediato—no es mi culpa que intente estar conmigo por despecho

\--lo rechazaste—rio Stephan—no creo que este acostumbrado a eso

\--pues siempre hay una primera vez

\--aunque...-- susurro pensativo—es raro que Damon haga este tipo de cosas...

\--¿Qué tipo de cosas?—comento pensativa

\--llegar furioso a casa y gruñir de como lo mandaste a volar—me mira serio—desde que aquello paso, no le he escuchado quejarse por lo de Katherine... tu por otro lado...

\--dejemos el tema—pido – no creo estar segura de querer hablar sobre eso

El asiente y yo me entierro mas en mi asiento, siento las mejillas rojas de vergüenza de solo pensar que soy en lo único que Damon habla

\--si bueno... Elena me conto que no quisiste acompañala a ver a Trudie—comento

\--no quiero involucrarme en eso, ya se lo deje en claro—

\--ella quiere saber sobre sus raíces—añade Stephan—al menos escuchala cuando llegues

\--la escuchare, cosa diferente es que no le dare la misma importancia—digo con rudeza

\--sobre el profesor Saltzman...

\--¿es nuestro padre?—pregunto de golpe

\--no... lo mas probable es que no lo sea—menos mal, no sabría como tratarlo si asi lo fuera

\--eso es algo bueno—murmuro –puede que Lena este de acuerdo con esto... pero... esta muerta—miro fijamente a Stephan—se esta dando falsas esperanzas y tu lo sabes

(...)

Cuando llegamos vi como prácticamente rifaban a los solteros asi que no le tome importancia, especialmente porque Damon estaba allí

Fui al baño un momento y cuando llego...

Veo a Lena discutiendo con Damon

Siempre me pierdo las mejores discusiones

\--¿disfrutaste eso?—dijo Lena rabiosa hacia Damon...¿Qué carajos paso?-- ¿restregarle eso a Alaric

\--¿Qué?—pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

\--justo cuando pensé que habia algo remediablemente bueno en ti—gruño antes de darle la espalda

Paso a mi lado

\--¿Qué acaba de pasar...?

\--preguntale—gruñe dándome la espalda, ¿Qué le pasa a Lena?—hey—la tome del brazo-- ¿Qué pasa?

\--el la mato—suelta ella con los ojos llorosos, la miro sin entender, empecemos porque Damon ha matado a mas personas de las que puede recordar—mato a nuestra madre

Devuelvo mi mirada hacia Damon pero a diferencia de Lena yo no suelto ni una sola lagrima

Tuve que sacar a Lena de allí, esta parecia mas calmada, pero aun asi se veía destruida

\--¿estas bien?—dije pasando mi mano por su espalda

\--lo odio—suelta ella con rabia – lo odio. Simplemente lo odio

\--shhhh ya—le seco las lagrimas con mi pulgar-- ¿Por qué no me dices que fue lo que te dijo esa tal Trudie?

Ella me mira esperanzada, al fin la apoyo en algo referente a nuestra madre

\--primero que nada—murmura—sabe sobre los vampiros

\--eso es raro

\--me dio esta foto—me paso la foto, era de Isobel siendo una porrista

\--ya veo de donde viene el talento en eso—dije en broma sacándole una sonrisa

\--hey chicas—nos sobresaltamos al ver a Stephan frente a nosotras--¿las llevo a casa?

\--Evelyn... Elena Gilbert – miramos con extrañesa al hombre frente a nosotras ¿y este de donde salio?—tengo un mensaje para ustedes

\--¿Qué?—Stephan se puso a la defensiva

\--¿Quién eres?—pregunto yo retrocediendo

\--dejen de preguntar—dice con voz neutra

\--¿preguntar que?—añade mi hermana con sigilo

\--no quiere conocerlas—suelta el con frialdad—no quiere hablar con ustedes

\--¿Isobel?—pregunta mi hermana esperanzada

\--dejen de buscar—siguió hablando-- ¿entendieron?

\--¿esta viva?—pregunta Lena-- ¿significa que ella...?

\--esta hipnotizado—la corta Stephan

\--¿entendieron?

\--si—me apresuro a decir antes de que Lena vuelva a bombardearlo con mas preguntas que jamas le responderá

\--bien...

Sin mas, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás precisamente cuando un camión pasaba

(...)

Cuando llegamos a casa decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, vi a un hombre suicidarse por orden de un vampiro, creía que el dia habia sido duro pero cuando llegamos a aesa parte... ufff necesito vacaciones de esto

Los problemas vampíricos nos siguen

\--Evie...-- Lena apareció a mi lado sentándose a mi derecha—mira

Me muestra un Telefono

\--¿Qué se supone que debo ver?—pregunto extrañada

\--es el teléfono el tipo—añade ella

\--Lena...-- iba a decir que dejaramos las cosas como estaban pero me miro tan... es la maldita cara de perrito

\--hay un numero que fue marcado hace poco—me dice en suplica—marquemos

\--esta bien

Ella suspira y apreta el botón de llamada

\--¿algun problema?—responde la voz al otro lado del teléfono-- ¿las encontraste? ¿Qué sucede?

\--¿Isobel?


	23. 22

CAPITULO VEINTIDÓS

Puedo decir con toda seguridad que nuestra "querida" madre biológica es una perra

¿razon?

Es obvio que es un vampiro, no quiere que nos acerquemos a ella ni que la busquemos, por mi no hay drama

Pero Lena... ayer mismo nos colgó el teléfono sin siquiera escuchar lo que tendríamos para decirlo

Esta viva y la muy desgraciada jamas tuvo la intención siquiera de conocernos, por mi se puede ir llendo a la mierda

Y no solo eso... estaba de un genio que no se me haya

Anoche soñé... algo muy loco y pienso que seria mi mayor pesadilla

FLASH BACK

Estaba en la sala comiendo un delicioso helado, estaba haciendo mucho calor asi que llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta

En ese instante alguien llamo a la puerta

\--hey—susurre al ver a Damon en el marco

\--hola—sonrio de medio lado

No me dio tiempo para responder cuando la habia devorado mis labios

Cuando por fin se alejo lo mire con una sonrisa

\--estas de buen humos—dije con una sonrisa

\--siempre estoy de buen humor para ti—me guiño un ojo

\--hay algo de Helado—lo guie a la cocina--¿quieres?

\--quiero probar otra cosa—murmuro a mi espaldas

Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, deje de respirar cuando sus labios se posaron en el

Era una sensación gloriosa

\--Damon...-- susurre – no debemos, Jer esta arriba...

\--entonces deberías hacer silencio—me dio un minúsculo mordisco—shhhh

\--no d...-- iba a decir pero las sensaciones nublaban mi juicio

Sus dedos pasaron el contorno de mi cuello, aunque le daba la espalda sabia que sonreía satisfecho

\--no te resistas, se que quieres esto tanto como yo—me hizo suspirar—Katherine

Abri los ojos de golpe mientras que lo miraba de frente

\--¿Qué has dicho?—pregunte dolida

\--¿pasa algo?—murmuro el confundido—solo te estaba diciendo cuanto te deseo Kath...

\--¡no!—grite de inmediato intentando retroceder –ese no es mi nombre

\--¿de que estas hablando?—dijo confundido

\--yo no soy Katherine—exprese molesta

\--ya basta con la broma—me dijo divertido—ven...

Intento acercarse a mi

\--no...-- negué varias veces—yo no...

Puso un dedo en mis labios mientras me sonreía

Iba a inclinarse ante mi, para besarme

Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron dijo algo

\--te amo... Katherine

(...)

La peor pesadilla que he tenido en mi vida

Estaba mas que aterrada, menos mal solo fue un sueño

\--te ves del asco—rie Lena a mi lado

\--no dormi bien—añado frotando mis ojos

\--por cierto—me sonríe traviesa—hoy tengo una cita doble

\--¿con?—pregunto confundida

\-- estaremos Stephan y yo, y Caroline y Matt—casi escupo el café que estaba tomando

\--¿es tarde para decir que es la peor idea?—dije obvia, pero ella parece no comprender—es obvio que Caroline y Stephan se sentiran incomodos teniéndolos a los dos tan cerca, con todo eso del ex...

\--no lo creo—dijo ella a la defensiva—solo quiero darle mi apoyo a esa pareja, eso es todo

\--pues creo que será un desastre—ella me miro mal--¿Qué? Estoy siendo sincera

(...)

Pase toda la tarde en casa hasta que Lena me mando un lindo mensaje

"tenemos un problema"

"con problema...¿te refieres a que tu cita doble es un desastre completo o un problema vampirico?"-Respondi

"creo que ambas"- ja. Lo sabia, eso de la cita doble no funcionaria

"¿quieres que valla?"

"te espero"

Subi en mi auto y me dirigi a la mansión Salvatore, no sabia que podría ser peor que una guerra entre Caroline y Elena y Matt con Stephan

\--llegue.—dije con una sonrisa entrando en la casa que por cierto nunca cierran con llave

Elena se sobresalto y me miro suspirando de albio

\--¿y la emergencia es...?—pregunte inquisitiva

\--alguien me confundio con Katherine en el bar—soltó de golpe

\--¿Damon borracho?—dije divertida pero al ver su rostro preferí mostrarme seria

\--creemos que es un vampiro—añadió Stephan

\--eso si que es un problema—dije ironica, no era la primera vez que un vampiro psicópata nos confundia con esa perra—¿y Matt y Care?

\--les preste mi auto para que dieran un paseo—respondio Stephan con un suspiro

\--¿larga noche?-- pregunte divertida

\--de las peores—aseguro mi hermana con voz pesada

\--¿almenos algo bueno?—dije esperanzada, la noche no pudo ser tan mala

\--esto—Lena me paso su teléfono

Era un mensaje de Jenna

"jamas me viste en el restaurante

Jamas estuve bebiendo con Kelly y

Mucho menos arruine mis zapatos favoritos al salir"

\--pfff—no puedo evitar reir a carcajadas—se toma muy enserio eso de ser la figura fraternal

Elena asintió también riendo, no pensé que Kelly, (la mama de Matt) bebiera con mi tia, eso es algo nuevo

Hablamos un rato mas hasta que Lena y Stephan subieron al segundo piso para no se que... quien sabe que harian, y no quiero saber

Al rato, no pude tener peor suerte, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y supuse que habían sido Caroline o Matt

Pero grande fue mi sorpresa

\--linda casa...-- escuche desde el sillón, estaba un cuarto de allí y a pesar de ello se escuchaba perfectamente la voz de una mujer y estaba segura que no era Caroline—y ya que me trajiste aquí...¿Qué piensas hacerme?

\--yo voy a...-- no puede ser... es la voz de Damon.—voy a hacer algo de esto

Me encogo en el sillón con asco al escuchar como se dan un beso... no puedo creer que yo lo halla besado hacia un tiempo... simplemente siento asco y me duele el escucharlo

Asi es señores, aun no he olvidado al idiota

Lo único que me quedaba era que se dieran prisa y se largaran a alguna habitación del segundo piso para no seguir escuchando

\--¿mama?—oh santo cielo

Me levante de golpe al escuchar la voz de Matt

\--dios mio Matt—escucho el susurro de Kelly

\--Damon—dije a penas aparesco en el umbral

\--Evie, esto no es...-- iba a excusarse pero alce una mano para que se cayara

\--no tienes porque explicarme nada—le sonrio ironica—no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer

A pesar de ello no podía dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho


	24. 23

CAPITULO VEINTITRES

Anoche no pude dormir casi, especialmente porque no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Damon. Me pregunto si las cosas hubiesen pasado diferente...¿seria mejor si hubiese aceptado en aquel entonces estar con el? No lo se...

Además de eso, la tormenta que sacudió medio pueblo me habia dejado aterrada, especialmente por los truenos

Cuando baje a la cocina Lena me miro seria

\--¿ahora que?—pregunte tensa—dime por favor que no es nada referente a vampiros

\--ha pasado algo en la casa de huéspedes—me aviso – Stephan quiere que vallamos

\--esto me huele a estupideces hechas por Damon—gruñi

\--hablando de Damon—me miro con pesar—lo que paso con Kelly...

\--ya me lo veía venir—dije de inmediato cortándola—hizo lo mismo con Caroline, ¿Por qué no hacerlo por segunda vez?

\--pero...

\--estoy bien—aseguro, aunque creo que no sea muy cierto—ya lo supere

\--si tu lo dices

(...)

\--wow—dije al ver el enorme hoyo que se mostraba en plenitud en la ventana—¿con quien pelearon anoche?

\--¿fue el vampiro del bar?—pregunto Lena tensa

\--no, fue una paloma—dijo sarcástico Damon, mientras que yo rodaba los ojos

\--creo que no te hablaba a ti—repuse—despues de todo, no le importa tu opinión

Creo que se nota un poco que estoy molesta con el

\--como sea—dijo rodando los ojos en mi dirección—yo digo que vallamos con Pearl y aniquilemos al bastardo que nos ataco anoche

\--¿si?—repuso Stephan-- ¿luego volteamos con todos los demás vampiros y decimos "ups, perdón"?

\--que buena idea—dije ironica

\--no puedo creer que hayas hecho un trato con ella—repone Lena

\--¿un trato?—creo que estoy algo perdida

\--fue mas como un intercambio de información—corrigio Damon – aparte, no tenia opción. Ella da miedo—hace cara de susto—además, ella me ayudara a traer a Katherine

Y dele con la vaina

¿este no aprende? Creo que yo ya me acostumbrado a ello, o me volvi insencible ante el tema

\--claro que si—añade mi hermana irritada – el valiente Damon obtiene lo que quiere sin importar a cuantas personas lastima

No se porque siento que se refiere a mi

\--bueno, la cosa es que estoy confundida y de cierto modo no se lo que esta pasando—digo llamando la atención de todos y evitando una pelea entre mi hermana y Damon

\--descubrimos que todos los vampiros de la tumba salieron—me explico Lena—

\--espera, espera—abri los ojos de golpe—¿quieres decir que hay mas de veinte vampiros sueltos en el pueblo? Dime que es una broma

Por su expresión ya se la respuesta... y aquí vamos, un problema mas

(...)

Despues de ello Stephan dijo que se encargaría, o lo intentaría, yo que se

Yo por otro lado intente mostrarme indiferente al asunto, estaba cansada de todo el drama de los vampiros aquí y alla que normalmente siempre intentan o matarme o secuestrarme

Prefiero ver televisión

Hasta que alguien me llamo

Que horror, no quería contestar pero ya que

\--¿Qué quieres?—pregunto cortante

\--¿sabes? Un hola nunca esta de mas—murmura Damon

\--¿Qué quieres?—sip, no estoy muy amable que digamos

\--¿Stephan esta con Elena?

Apague la tele

\--nop—dije – acaba de salir con Bonnie a yo no se que

\--ninguno de los dos me contesta

\--no me extraña el que mi hermana no lo haga—dije con ironia—en conclusión ¿Stephan esta perdido?

\--no estoy seguro

Frunci el ceño

\--¿Dónde crees que esta?—pregunte interesada

\--bueno... hace un rato se fue al bosque y aun no volvió...-- esta preocupado, lo noto en su voz—no contesta el teléfono y supuse que estaría aquí... pero como no, solo me queda una opción en la que pensar... no te va a gustar en lo que estoy pensando

Y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba arrastrada de nuevo hacia el problema vampirico

(...)

Asi es, parecia que Pearl tenia a Stephan, asi que fuimos a ver, no quice avisarle a Elena porque no estábamos seguros y sabia que no quería ver a Damon ni en pintura

\--lo tienen—suspiro Damon entrando en el auto—no puedo entrar

\--¿Por qué?

\--han hipnotizado a la dueña de la casa—eso si que apesta

\--pero yo puedo entrar—sonreí con suficiencia

\--no, no lo vas a hacer—dijo serio

\--no tenemos muchas opciones—dije obvia

\--pues una de esas opciones no es que vallas y te conviertas en la cena—rodo los ojos

\--pero...¿Qué quieren de Stephan?—pregunte

\--venganza

Pero que bonita razón

\--tenemos que sacarlo de ahí—dije pensando en los escenarios de tortura que puede estar pasando Stephan

\-- lo se... lo se—susurro irritado—lo que no se es como sacarlo—dijo preocupada. Aunque estemos en esta situación me alegra ver que le importa su hermano—pero, se de alguien que tal vez pueda ayudarnos

\--no quiero meter en esto a Elena—reñi

\--no hablaba de ella,-- apunto—me referia a tu profesor de historia, resulto tener un arsenal de caza de vampiros

Eso es un buen punto

Fuimos a la escuela y fue casi imposible convencerlo, inclusive lo soborne con Jenna, cosa que sirvió bastante

\--en pocas palabras... ¿quieren que entre en la casa de esos vampiros?—pregunto Ric

\--algo asi, lo haría yo, pero...-- apunte a Damon—no creo que me deje

\--su vida es valiosa—dijo Damon filosóficamente—la tuya...

\--Damon me hablo del anillo—dije cortándolo

\--¿Qué saben?—pregunto el a la defensiva

\--vamos a recopilar—hablo Damon – intentaste matarme, yo me defendi, moriste. Y de acuerdo a mi hermano, el anillo te devolvió a la vida. ¿se me olvido alguna cosa?

\--el que seas tan sarcásticamente cretino—digo amable y el me devuelve una sonrisa falsa

\--y la parte en que trato de matarte de nuevo—añade Ric—solo que esta vez, no voy a fallar

No va a ayudar

\--por favor—lo miro en suplica—es Stephan...

\--lo siento, Evie—responde el – no es mi problema

\--que lastima—murmura sarcástico Damon—porque la pequeña chica que esta a tu lado puede encontrar a tu esposa—lo miro sorprendida, ni aunque pudiera lo haría—

\-- no es cierto—dijo desconfiado

\--¿eso crees? ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu mismo?—Damon sonríe satisfecho al no escuchar palabra del profesor—cobarde, vamos Evie

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando

\--muy bien—escucho la voz de Ric—esperen—Damon es demasiado bueno manipulando – ire

El profesor camino hacia un armario y saco de el varias armas

\--profesor de dia, cazador de noche—dice burlon Damon

\--ya cállate—dije irritada

Estaba cansada de sus estúpidos comentarios

\--eso te lo debo a ti—le responde cortante Ric

\--¿Qué es esto?—pregunte

\--dardos tranquilizantes, están llenos de verbena—me explico

\--¿puedo quedarme con algunos?—pregunto y el me mira confundido—aveces Damon es demasiado insoportable, esto ayudara

Ric sonríe de medio lado y me pasa tres de ellos

Damon ignoro mi comentario y empezó a explicar el plan

\--tu méteme, yo saco a Stephan—repuso

\--¿vas a pelear contra todos tu solo? No creo que seas superman—añadi ironca

\--voy a ser un poco mas discreto, espero—su tono de voz no me deja convencida del todo

\--no habia pensado en un plan mejor—dije con ironia

\--y tu...-- me sonrio—espero que no pienses en nada estúpido como el hecho de entrar

Pienso en mis posibilidades y la verdad es que entrar a una casa de sedientos vampiros no hace mas que darme escalofríos

\--¿y que quieres que haga?—dije obvia—¿Qué entre y grite "oh pero mira que horror, me he perdido, no habra un tierno e inofensivo vampiro por aquí que podría ayudarme?

El rueda los ojos

\--tu conduces—me apunta, y yo me quejo

Al inicio habia estado dispuesta a entrar porque no teníamos ms alternativa, pero ahora...

\--esta bien, pero si te demoras mas tiempo del necesario y veo que algo anda mal—lo mire seria—entrare

\--no, no, no...-- dijo histérico—si eso pasa te quedas en el auto

\--no puedes detenerme—lo desafie—yo hago lo que quiero, cuando yo quiero

\--¿sabes que te mataran verdad?—adjunta tenso

\--¿no? ¿enserio?—digo sarcástica—crei que me dejarían entrar con una sonrisa y me invitarían a tomar el te

\--estoy hablando enserio – refuta molesto

\--yo también—tomo los dardos que me ha dado Ric y los guardo

\--no puedo protegerte—indica irritado, chasqueando los dedos frente a mi—eso es lo que tardan en arrancarte la cabeza, no se cuantos vampiros hay ahí adentro. No puedo distraerme en pensar en si estas bien o no, si lo hago puede que todo esto se convertirá en una matana que nadie sobrevivirá, ¿eso es lo que quieros?—niego mordiendo mi labio—eso crei, si quieres ser útil mantente en el auto

(...)

Estaba mas que aterrada, Elena no dejaba de mandarme mensajes preguntando donde estaba, y yo no tenia animos de escribirle

"hola hermana, perdona pero estoy en una misión secreta de rescate para tu novio, asi es... lo secuestraron"

No iba a hacer eso

Pero ahora estaba mas que desesperada, no sabia que hacer, hacia mas de media hora desde que Damon entro y eso me ponía nerviosa, algo anda mal... muy mal

Temi por que lo hubiesen matado

Vamos Evie, respira, no le ha pasado nada a Damon... calma

¿Cómo me voy a calmar si no ha salido?

Saco uno de los dardos que me dio Ric y respire profundo

Se valiente

Sali del auto con la esperanza de que ningún vampirito salga a dar una caminata matutina y me asesine como postre

Con demasiada sutileza entre en la casa, habia un monton de personas asi que tuve que ser silenciosa. Pero no encontraba ningún rastro de Damon o Stephan, quería salir de allí cuanto antes

Cuando iba pasando un pasillo unas manos me tomaron del cuello y tapando mi boca evitando gritar

Mierda, mierda, mierda

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

\--¿acaso estas loca?—susurro irritado

Y yo suspire de alivio

No era nada mas y nada menos que Damon, aun estaba vivo y parecia supremamente cabreado

\--estaba preocupada—susurre en cuanto quito la mano de mi boca—crei que te habia pasado algo

\--pues fíjate que aun estoy entero—remarco el Aun

\--pues ya estoy aquí, no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que buscar a Stephan—dije obvia

\--es aquí—dijo señalando la puerta detrás de nosotros

\--eso ha sido rápido—

El no dijo nada y abrió la puerta, ahogue un grito al ver a steohan prácticamente colgando del techo por sus manos con cortes por todos lados, daba gracias a dios que no estaba mi hermana para verlo de esta manera

Damon se apuro a ir por el, mientras yo seguía congelada en mi lugar

\--¿Elena?—dijo con esperanza apenas me vio, negué varias veces y ahí se dio cuenta-- Evie...-- susurro débil—no deberías estar aquí

\--no, se debía quedar en el auto—añadió Damon de mal humor mientras retrocedia un poco—voy a bajarte

Damon toco la soga y apenas lo hizo aparto las manos en un gesto de dolor

\--verbena—jadeo

\--lo hare yo—camine hacia Stephan y empece a quitar con fuerza las sogas

\--bien...-- dijo por fin Damon despues de que terminara de desatar a Stephan—es hora de irnos

Esta es mi parte favorita de todo esto... huir

Pase un brazo por mis hombros mientras hacia que Stephan pusiera todo su peso en mi, aun no podía caminar bien

\--¿puedes llegar al auto?—me pregunto Damon

\--eso creo...—respondi

\--bueno, vete

\--¿y tu?—dije preocupada

\--sere la distracción—añadió—ve, no te preocupes

Tome a Stephan y pase el pasillo anterior, buscando la salida de la maldita casa, cuando estuvimos por fuera casi suspiro de alivio, al fin esta pesadilla se habia acabado

Lo único que me preocupaba era que estaba de noche, y podían seguirnos

\--¿estas bien?—le pregunte a Stephan acomodándolo en el asiento de atrás

\--si—respondio a penas viéndome subir al sitio del conductor—Damon...-- susurre mirando la casa, pero nadie salía—maldición – mire hacia Stephan—ponte el cinturón, nos iremos de aquí y despues intentaremos comunicarnos con Damon

El solo asintió

Cuando estaba por arrancar una sombra paso a mi lado y saco a Stephan del auto rompiendo el vidrio en el proceso, grite asustada mientras veía por el retrovisor como un tipo le daba una paliza

\--¡no!—grite desesperada quitándome el cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta para salir en su busca--¡dejale!

¿Qué le diría a Lena si algo le pasa?

No no no... esto no esta pasando

Me desespere cuando vi como el sujeto le clavaba una rama en el vientre

No supe que hacia, simplemente me lance contra el clavándole el dardo que habia sacado de mi bolsa, dejándolo incosciente

\--¿Stephan?—susurre preocupada, mire el pedazo e madera que tenia incrustado y la sangre que salía—esta bien... esta bien, respira—le indico antes de intentar sacarle la rama, el se queja de dolor a penas me escucha—lo siento, perdón—me disculpe, en cuanto saque la madera de su cuerpo el no se movia... ahí no-- ¿Stephan? No, no no... contéstame... por favor... no

\--ugh...-- veo como el sujeto que antes le ataco intenta levantarse

\--Stephan...-- murmure aterrada-- ¡abre los ojos! ¡Stephan!—¿Qué podría hacer para que se levante...? ¿Qué era medicina para un vampiro...?

Miro la sangre que hay en el suelo y se me alumbra el bombillo

Sangre, eso es lo que necesita

Tome el dardo que antes habia apuñalado al vampiro y me corto un poco la palma de la mano, humedeciendo los labios de Stephan

¡bingo! Despertó

\--Evie...-- susurra mareado—por favor... corre

\--no...--negue

\--por favor—insiste

\--deja de hablar y muérdeme—dije con seguridad. El me devolvo la irada llena de horror – necesitas sangre

\--no...-- movio la cabeza de un lado al otro—debes huir

\--no—le paso mi muñeca hacia sus labios—confio en ti, se que no me haras daño

El dudo un instante pero al ver la exigencia en mi voz no dijo nada mas, tomo mi muñeca entre sus manos y me mordio, hice una mueca al sentir el dolor golpearme en una corriente eléctrica, era como una inyección... pero mucho mas dolorosa

Unos instantes despues dude en que podría detenerse, pero asi lo hizo, me sentía un poco débil pero lo disimule

\--escondete—rugio levantándose, ya estaba bien—esta por despertar—miro al vampiro con odio –ve

Me levante a tropezones y corri hacia el auto, entre allí y cerre con seguro, aunque no creo que eso tenga mucho efecto en un vampiro asesino

Pude ver por el espejo del auto lo salvaje que estaba siendo Stephan... clavando una rama en el cuerpo del vampiro mas de cinco veces... ¿de verdad ese era Stephan? No me lo creía, lo vi por ultima vez con intenciones de sacarle la cabeza al ya muerto hombre

Me encogi en mi asiento sin poder creer lo que habia visto... ese no era el Stephan que conocía

(...)

Cuando llegamos a la casa de huéspedes note que todo el tiempo habia llovido, en pocas palabras estaba empapada de pies a cabeza

Stephan me habia pasado una toalla pero aun asi tenia frio

Y ahora con esto...

\--¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?—rugio Lena caminando de un lado al otro en la sala de estar

\--no quería preocuparte—susurre a penas audible, odiaba que me regañara, pero se que tenia razón

\--pues fíjate que me siento...

\--desepcionada?—dije obvia—eso mismo te dije cuando me ocultaste lo de Jeremy, y yo no fui tan dramática

\--chicas...-- susurro Stephan al ver que el ambiente estaba pesado

\--esto es diferente—gruño Lena—estamos hablando de que Stephan estaba secuestrado y tu vas y entras en una casa llena de vampiros—me mira preocupada—pudieron haberte matado

\--tu hubieras hecho lo mismo—repongo y ella baja la cabeza, eh dado en el blanco – pero lamento habértelo ocultado, es solo... estabas con Bonnie o Caroline o yo que se... -- la mire con una sonrisa—pero estabas teniendo un dia normal, no quería quitarte eso

Ella suspiro con ternura y me abrazo con ganas mientras que me susurraba cuanto me quería y que no volviera a hacer algo tan peligroso

\--me ire a casa—le indico despues de media charla

\--yo me quedo—repone—tengo mucho de lo que hablar con Stephan, pero no quiero dejarte ir sola

\--no ira sola—suspiro de alivio al ver a damon en el umbral—¿vamos, terroncito de azúcar?

(...)

El viaje fue incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablo, pero sabíamos que queríamos decirnos algo

Al llegar a casa aun estaba lloviendo, asi que me baje rápido, pero para mi sorpresa Damon también me siguo

\--¿pasa algo?—pregunto antes de ir hacia la puerta de mi casa

Si quería decirme algo, que me lo diga ahora, no pienso seguir aguantándome la lluvia

El se toma los cabellos y hace un ruido como de exasperación, hasta que por fin camina hacia mi y me toma del brazo

\--estoy cansado de esto—murmura

\--¿de que?

\--el como te comportas conmigo... tu indiferencia—gruñe—quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes...

Siento que mi corazón bombea sin parar... tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlo hablar

\--no puedo—susurro por inercia

\--si, si puedes—insiste-- ¿sabes? Crei que era evidente pero... me tienes loco, jamas me habia dolido tanto el que me ignoraran, y jamas habia estado tan irritado por todas las estupideces que he hecho

\--eso es un inicio—murmuro

\--no lo entiendes—niega divertido, pero hay pesar en sus ojos—dime la verdad... ¿sientes algo por mi?—me tenso al instante—tu me habias exigido una vez que no te dijera mentiras... ahora es mi turno de exigir

Me muerdo el labio y miro hacia otro lado

No puedo escapar, ya no mas

\--si—me tiembla la voz—siento algo por ti... -- el sonríe de medio lado y siento mis mejillas ruborizarse—pero... pero tengo miedo de que me lastimes mas delo que has hecho

El me mira desilucionado y cierra los puños con rabia

\--se que soy un idiota—confieza serio—que la he cagado en mas de una ocasión... que he sido yo el responsable de que prácticamente me odies, pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta para decirte que también siento algo por ti, -- lo miro sorprendida

No puede ser... díganme por favor que esto no es un sueño

\--Damon—susurro impresionada

\--¿sabes? Se que no te merezco en lo absoluto—veo rabia en su hablar—pero quiero llegar a hacerlo, cambiare Evie, estoy seguro que es demasiado pedirte pero... ¿aun tengo oportunidad de estar contigo?

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, no tengo nada mas que pensar

Lo tomo de la camiseta y lo jalo hacia mi, sus labios chocan con los mios, siento la suavidad de las gotas de lluvia ionterponerse entre nuestro beso, pero no me importa, quiero tenerlo cerca, quiero sentir que esto es real, que no me levantare en mitad de mi cuarto y terminare igual de frustrada por cuanto deseo que esto pase

Cuando nos separamos veo una ligera sonrisa en el, yo tampoco puedo evitar demostrar lo feliz que estoy

\--no tienes porque cambiar como eres—le digo mientras que posaba mi mano en su mejilla, el no dejaba de mirarme – te prefiero asi

El sonríe de medio lado mientras que toma mi mano suavemente llevando sus labios a ella en un ligero beso

\--no cambiare quien soy...-- me mira a los ojos—simplemente mejorare... por ti

Me separo de el mordiendo mi labio

\--estare esperando—dije antes de dar media vuelta

Sabia que me miraba desde su lugar, pero no mire atrás, porque sabia que si lo hago me lanzaría de nuevo hacia el, pero primero quería saber hasta donde seria capaz de llevar las cosas por estar conmigo

Nada podía ser mejor

En cuanto entre en la casa no podía dejar de sonreír

Hasta que un mensaje apareció en mi teléfono

Y como de costumbre, no toda la felicidad era completa

"encontraron el cadáver de Vikie"- Lena


	25. 24

CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO

Al dia siguiente me levante con un muy buen humor

Y eso lo noto mi tia

\--buenos dias a todos—dije risueña bajando las escaleras

\--parece que alguien se levanto con el pie derecho—ronroneo mi tia

\--sip, ya sabes—dije tomando asiento—hoy los pajaros cantan el sol es precioso,... ¿Qué mas puedo querer?

Jeremy me miro con cara de "y a esta que le dio" pero no lo tome en cuenta, estaba demasiado feliz como para que sus malas caras me quiten mi momento de paz y armonía

\--¿y Lena?—pregunte

\--salio temprano—me argumento ella

Eso me huele a que esta con Stephan

Tocaron la puerta y como estaba tan de buenas abri yo

Pero me arrepentí apenas lo hice... tenia ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

\--gtio John—susurre

\--¿Elena o Evelyn?—me miro extrañado

¿para que abri?

\--Evelyn—dije intentando que la molestia no se notara en mi voz

\--ah si claro—refuto con un falsa sonrisa—Jenna—saludo hacia mi tia mientras entraba como pedro por su casa

\--John—saludo con discusto ella—lo lograste

\--dije que vendría al medio dia—murmuro confundido

\--lo que dices y lo que haces son siempre dos cosas diferentes

Jenna 1- John 0

\--tio John—saludo Jer-- ¿Qué onda?

Pero no espero su respuesta y huyo del incomodo momento, es una idea tentadora para mi el hacerlo

\--¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?—digo lo mas amable posible

\--eso no lo se

Y hasta aquí quedo mi dia de felicidad, ¿no lo pueden ver a uno feliz verdad?

Y como lo hizo Jeremy, escape dejándole el resto a mi tia, que en paz descance

(...)

Fui a la escuela y por primera ves en mucho tiempo, tuve un dia normal sin vampiros ni brujas... que relajante, pasamos unos dias y esto se repitió, no habia nada mejor

Pero como dije antes, no me pueden ver feliz

Al llegar a casa vi a Lena angustiada

No otra vez

\--tenemos que hablar—me murmura ella apuntando a su cuarto

Y esas solas palabras significan... problemas

Al llegar a su cuarto me sente a su lado, se veía triste

\--¿estas bien?—dije acercándome a ella—te ves decaída

\--es Stephan—añade—no lo controla...

\--¿Qué no lo controla?—pregunte preocupada

\--no lo controla aun—repite con la voz en un hilo—el casi...-- se muerde el labio—vi su rostro lleno de esas pequeñas venas y crei... crei

\--¿Qué te actacaria?—termine por ella y simplemente asintió dándome la razón –pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad?—sentí gran alivio cuando asintió—menos mal

\--Damon—nombra ella—el debe de saber alguna manera para que se detenga, para que pueda controlarse

\--no lo he visto en algunos dias—en realidad me daba vergüenza – no desde...-- me cayo al darme cuenta de lo iba a revelar

\--¿desde?—me mira inquisitiva... a ella no se le puede ocultar nada...

\--lo bese—solte de golpe y se que esta mas que sorprendida--¿Qué pasa?, no creo que sea algo raro que bese a un chico

\--es que...¡es Damon! --Dice sorprendia—no crei...

\--¿Qué se interesara en mi?—el solo hecho de pensarlo me duele

\-- no es eso—asegura—es solo... solo que no quiero que te lastime

\--no lo hara—me pongo a la defensiva—el prometio que cambiaria por mi, y cuando lo haga... no se te haga raro verme con el

Ella suspira aturdida por mi declaración, pero se repone al instante y me sonríe

\--si eso es lo que quieres—añade con una sonrisa—mas le vale a Damon no comportarse como un idiota

Sonrio ante su apoyo mientras que me pasa unos documentos

\--¿y esto?—pregunto confundida

\--un trabajo de Jeremy—lei atenta a lo que dice

\--¿Por qué esta escribiendo sobre vampiros?—digo confundida

\--¿crees que empiece a recordar?—

\--no lo creo, Damon le elimino esos recuerdos, no creo que sea eso—murmuro pensativa

\--¿entonces?—ella me mira confundida

\--¿y si hablamos con el? Ya sabes... intentamos que sea mas casual y no note nada raro—propongo mi idea pero ella con una sola mueca me da a saber que no es muy buena

\--sabes que no tenemos la misma confianza con el... esta...

\--distante—termino por ella – empecemos por el hecho de que no le hemos contado de nuestra adopción

\--tenemos que encontrar un buen momento... y se lo diremos

(...)

Despues de que la cena fuese un desastre por la declaración de Jenna en la que asegura que se acostaba con John, todo se volvió tenso eh incomodo pero en parte comico, se nota que mi tia no podía guardarse nada. Además de que nuestro tio intento convencernos de ir al yo no se que del consejo de fundadores. Pero no estaba de humor para ir

Por otro lado me lleve una sorpresa cuando pase por el cuarto de Lena

\--Stephan—salude con una sonrisa—hace mucho que no te veía

\--si, hace bastante—dice un poco distante

\--eh... ¿Qué tienes?—pregunte al verlo tan decaído

\--pude herirla—dijo en un susurro—no te culparía si quieres que me aleje de ella

Suspire pesadamente y le sonreí dulce

\--se que jamas le harias daño—asegure—se que no serias capaz de hacerle algo que pueda lastimarla

\--no lo se... tal vez seria mejor si me alejo un poco y...

\--no—lo corte—no tienes la culpa de nada Stephan—susurre triste—la culpable de esto soy yo, si tan solo no te hubiese dado mi sangre...

\--no voy a culparte—negó varias veces—fue por una razón que me diste tu sangre, y te lo agradezco, me salvaste—bajo el rostro sonriendo, el se dio cuenta del silencio perturbador que paso entre nosotros y cambio de tema—por cierto—me sonrio divertido—me pregunto quien será el responsable de la decisión extrema de Damon

\--¿decision?—pregunte confundida

\--hace unos dias llego a la mansión de huéspedes y me pidió ayuda para iniciar una dieta de sangre animal—rio de solo recordarlo—dijo que estaba cansado de la sangre humana... pero no estoy muy seguro

Me quedo sin palabras, sabia que habia dicho que mejoraría, pero esto... me llena de ilusiones

\--¿es verdad?—digo sin ocultar la sonrisa

\--si, -- asintió—y me alegro que lo haya hecho

\--esta mejorando—digo para mi misma pero Stephan logro escuchar

\--asi es, es impresionante que lo haga—me sonrio tiernamente—gracias

\--¿gracias?—dije confundida

\--se que fuiste tu... y no me hagas esa cara—oculto mi sonrojo como puedo—me alegro por ambos...

(...)

Al dia siguiente hice lo que Lena me pidio y le mande un mensaje a Damon de que lo necesitábamos por el problema de Stephan, a mi me complacio hacerlo porque despues de lo que me habia dicho Stephan estaba ansiosa por verlo

\--buenos dias, terroncito de azúcar—saludo entrando en la casa

\--que bueno que viniste Damon—le sonreí

\--¿me extrañaste? Apuesto a que si—rei, es raro verlo serio, pero igualmente me gustaba su forma bromista

\--¿y tu?—el me guiña un ojo, claro que me extraño

\--si tu me pides que venga, correría hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarte—rodee los ojos, esta siendo melodramático

\--podemos subir de una vez?—gruñe Lena desde la escalera

Es obvio que esta desesperada por el tema de Stephan

Entramos en mi cuarto ya que era el mas cercano mientras que Damon se lanzaba a la cama como si fuese suya

\--¿sabian que su tio ha estado en el consejo de fundadores?—suelta de golpe y Elena y yo nos vemos confundidas

¿y ese que hace allí? O mas bien...¿Qué trama?

\--¿Qué?—logra articular Lena

\--si—asegura el

\--bueno, eso es algo que arreglaremos despues—me apresure a decir—Lena, a lo que vinimos

\--estoy preocupada por Stephan—simple, y rápido—dice que tiene todo bajo control, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo, ¿Cuánto volverá a la normalidad?

Muy buena pregunta

\--en unos dias aproximadamente—respondio restándole importancia

\--ya han pasado algunos dias—digo ironica

\--algunos mas—agrego—no lo se. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\--no se comporta como el mismo—responde mi hermana con la cabeza gacha

\--bueno, quizás el problema es que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin ser el mismo—apunta el

Paso a mi lado hacia el cajón de ropa ¿y este que?

Abrió uno de los cajones y saco uno de mis sostenes amarillos con flores

Corri hacia el

\--dame eso—exclame arrancándoselo de las manos

Que vergüenza

\--no me hagas que me arrepienta de preguntarte—murmura Lena tensa sin pisca de gracia por la situación frente a ella

\--es lo que es – no conforme con el sostén que le acabo de arrebatar miro los portarretratos que habían en el cuarto—quien imaginaria que usabas sostenes tan sexys—me guiño un ojo—si quieres que te los arranque algún dia...

\--¡callate!—lo corte muerta de la vergüenza

El sonrio satisfecho de hacerme sonrojar y siguió con la charla de Stephan

\--el Stephan que ustedes conocen, es el Stephan de los buenos modales. Un Stephan controlado—explico serio—un Stephan que pelea contra su naturaleza a un nivel obsesivo y molesto. Pero si creen que no hay otro lado de la moneda, entonces, no han estado prestando atención

\--el no es como tu—escupio rabiosa Lena—ni por un poco

\--bueno, no quiere ser como yo

\--eres un mal ejemplo—volvió a pinchar Lena y vi en el rostro de Damon que le afecto un poco

\--Lena—la calle un instante y la mire seria—puede que la única diferencia que haya entre Damon y Stephan, es que Damon no oculta lo que es... y no se avergüenza de sus actos

Ella me miro molesta y Damon satisfecho, no estoy diciendo que todo lo que haga Damon estab bien, pero al menos puede controlarse asi mismo porque sabe quien es y no se avergüenza de eso

(...)

\--no puedo creer que papa y mama no les hayan dicho que eran adoptadas—murmura Jeremy

Estábamos cerca del lago, y tomamos la decisión de decírselo de una vez por todas

\--teniamos la impresión de que lo dirían tarde o temprano—responde Lena con una sonrisa triste

\--¿Por qué les preocupaba lo que yo pensara?—pregunto el confundido

Lo mire con una sonrisa

\--queriamos saber si a pesar de ello, sigues viéndonos como tus hermanaas mayores—dije en un susurro

Temia por la respuesta

\--fueron años en los que compartimos el mismo lazo sanguíneo—explico Lena

\--¿les molestas que no sea asi?

\--no—negué tan rápido como pude – Jer—acaricie su mejilla- sin importar que, eres nuestro hermano

\--eso es todo lo que importa—me devuleve la sonrisa

Los tres nos dimos un calido abrazo, hacia mucho que no nos abrazábamos los tres juntos

Despues de ello empezamos a hablar sobre los de historia y su ensayo de vampiros, intentamos ser sutiles y parece que funciono, el nos asegura que era el mero aburrimiento quien lo llevo a hacerlo

Y para la tarde, lastimosamente teníamos que estar en una reunión de los fundadores, no me interesaba mucho asi que Lena me escogio el vestido. Uno de color azul

"no puedo esperar a verte..."

Sonrio al ver el mensaje y mas por quien ha sido el que me lo ha mandado

Damon


	26. 25

CAPITULO VEINTICINCO

Decir que la fiesta de fundadores estaba burrida era poco, estaba cansada de ver como los invitados no dejaban de hablar sobre historia y cosas por el estilo de Mystic Falls

Ya estaba arta de eso y quería irme a casa cuanto antes

Vi a lo lejos que Lena no tenia ese mismo problema, reia y bailaba al lado de Stephan

\--no puedo creerlo.—ladee la cabeza encontrándome con Damon, sonreí por inercia—debo de haberme equivocado de mundo

\--¿Por qué?—pregunto divertida

\--Stephan se comporta...-- hace una mueca de incredubilidad—como alguien divertido—suelto una risa sin poder evitarla-- ¡hasta parece que la esta pasando bien!

\--si, eso es muy raro—digo sarcástica—aunque... aun no parece el mismo Stephan de siempre—añadi seria

\--eventualmente, de un modo u otro—se hace el filosofo

\--eso ayuda mucho—ruedo los ojos

\--dejemos el tema de Stephan por ahora—me mira de arriba abajo sin descaro—divertamonos un poco y olvidémonos de todo

Es una muy buena invitación

Veo su mano extendida hacia mi y sin dudarlo la tomo

Cuando llegamos a la pista de baile su otra mano tomo mi cintura con delicadeza mientras que yo no podía apartar mi mirada de sus fascinantes ojos

Recuerdo algo y empiezo a reir, el levanta una ceja en busca de explicaciones y yo le sonrio

\--recorde el baile en la escuela—dije conteniendo la risa mientras me movia lentamente al ritmo de la canción—tu baile era un asco

El me mira ofendido pero aun asi sonríe

\--no fue mi mejor época, debo añadir—se defiende mientras yo contengo la risa

\--te veias... ridículo—susurro con detenimiento

\--nop, me veía sexy, irresistible y galante—me guiña un ojo

Eso no lo iba a negar

\--lo que tu digas—me da una vuelta y choco contra su pecho

El tenerlo tan cerca nubla mis sentidos y hace que me ruborice

\--me gusta estar asi—suelta de la nada y yo pongo mi mejilla en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón

\--¿asi como?—pregunto apenas audible, pero se que me ha escuchado

\--asi—murmura pasando su mano por mi mejilla para que alce mi mirada a sus ojos—contigo

Me quedo sin respiración y me muerdo el labio, estoy perdiendo ante los encantos de Damon

\--te gusta mi compañía—dije como respuesta

\--la disfruto, si—asiente y me sonríe

\--igual yo—suelto y no se como se me ha escapado

El se da cuenta y me sonríe galan

\--yo lo se, ¿Quién no disfruta de mi compañía?—le doy un ligero golpe, yo ya decía que la seriedad lo estaba consumiendo, en ese instante acabo la música—vamos por un trago

\--no bebo—dije de inmediato mientras me guiaba a la barra

\--¿me vas a decir que tomaste agua en atlanta?—añade divertido

\--esta bien—accedo—solo uno

Me guiña un ojo y va por las bebidas

Ahora que lo pienso, la fiesta no estaba tan mal... o tal vez... lo que no estaba mal era la compañía de Damon

Me paso lo que creo que era un coctel

\--a tu salud—choca los vasos bebiendo un poco

\--¿sabes? Eres un mal ejemplo—digo burlona mientras que tomo un poco del coctel

\--por cierto... no es por amargar el momento—frunce el ceño—pero, tu hermano esta demasiado pregunton

\--¿Jeremy?—pregunte sin entender

\--sobre la muerte de... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\--Vikie—le recordé, por lo menos debería mantener presente el nombre de quien mata—crei que ya sabia sobre la sobredosis...

\--¿de verdad?—inquirió—pero, Sheriff, alguien la enterro, ¿Quién lo hizo? ¡yo se! ¡yo se!—levanto las manos en un gesto comico—podría hipnotizarlo pero tiene verbena

\--no necesito que lo hipnotices—lo miro seriamente—entre Lena y yo se nos ocurrirá algo, hemos quedado en que no mas mentiras

\--bueno, si esa es tu decisión—me sonríe—pero vamos, quita esa cara larga—me extiende una rosa colocándola en mi cabello—estamos de fiesta y yo soy tu cita

\--¿eres mi cita?—digo divertida peromuerta de los nervios

\--asi es, debes sentirte alagada

(...)

Damon me acompaño a dar una vuelta por todo el jardín de los Loockwood, ya era de noche y el camino estaba iluminado por unos faros, era un momento hermoso

\--.me sorprende no tener que espantar idiotas—dice con una mueca

\--¿a que te refieres?

\--a que estas tan hermosa que pensé que tendría competencia – me ruborice de solo escucharlo

\--no exageres—murmure sin mirarlo-- ¿sabes? En un inicio sentí que no era... suficiente

\--¿suficiente?—inquirió confundido

\--desde pequeñas—recordarlo me da un poco de angustia—todo el mundo me confundia con Elena, pero a ella jamas la confundieron conmigo, pero no los culpo, Elena es una chica maravillosa...

\--tu eres mejor—nos detenemos a mitad de camino y le sonrio

\--cuando me di cuenta de que era como su sombra, empece a cortarme el cabello—rio de solo recordarlo—lo dejaba en los hombros para asi lograr un distintivo entre nosotras

\--¿y que fue lo que paso?—pregunta señalando mi ahora largo cabello

\--Bonnie me ayudo a darme cuenta que no era necesario hacerlo, que ella misma podría diferenciarnos no por nuestra apariencia... si no por nuestra forma de actuar—sonreí dulce—y ahora se que esta en lo cierto, solo las personas que me importan son capaces de distinguirnos. Y ahora lo que tanto me atormentaba es como una virtud—lo mire a los ojos—asi puedo saber a quien le importo

\--y valla que la brujita estaba en lo cierto—dijo el – estoy completamente de acuerdo, ambas son muy diferentes. Puede que Stephan halla notado el encanto de Elena pero yo he notado el tuyo—me guiña un ojo y siento que me derrito –eres inteligente, amable, divertida, realista y intestas siempre ver el lado bueno de las cosas—me siento alagada de solo escucharlo – y aunque suene loco, puede que se vean iguales en el exterior pero... para mi eres mucho mas atractiva.

\--es... es muy lindo lo que has dicho y...-- intento recuperar el aire pero no puedo, asi que decidop abrazarlo con fuerza—gracias... haces... haces que me sienta segura de mi misma

\--estoy siendo sincero—me susurra al oído

\--escuche que empezaste una nueva dieta—el hace una mueca de asco y el momento se agrieta a algo mas comico que romántico

\--lo intento—declara—es asqueroso, pero vale la pena

\--¿lo vale?

\--sip—me sonríe besando con lentitud mi frente—estas sonriendo, eso lo vale

\--Damon... yo...-- intento hablar pero el pone un dedo en mis labios

Quiero decirle que quiero estar a su lado, que lo acepto tal y como es, que no importa nada, no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos por el

\--shhh—susurra con media sonrisa—aun no

(...)

Seguimos caminando hasta volver al sitio de la fiesta entre risas, Damon puede llegar a ser supremamente divertido

\--lo pies me están matando—gruño

\--no soportas los tacones—dijo divertido

\--nop—como toda una dama me saque los zapatos y quede descalsa con mis hermosas medias de por medio—y no tengo porque soportarlos

\--tienes demasiada clase—refuta

\--sin clase, pero comoda—apunto y el se rie

\--eso no lo discuto

Seguimos riendo pero la gracia se acabo en cuanto veo que mi tio se dirige hacia aquí

\--Damon ¿verdad?—dice el apenas llega, Damon también ha parado de reir

Gracias por arruinar el momento tio no tan favorito

\--John—murmuro Damon a modo de saludo

\--hola...-- me mira fijamente y desvia la mirada hacia mi hermana que sonríe al lado de stephan—Evie...-- es mas como una pregunta pero al menos no nos confundio, eso es algo. Despues de ver que no discuto pasa la mirada hacia Damon—me parece que no tuvimos de conocernos en la reunión

Sip, estaba uy ocupado conmigo, gracias

\--bueno—digo un poco incomoda—tio, el es Damon Salvatore. Damon, mi tio John—los presente

\--es un placer—comento Damon mientras que estrecha su mano con la de mi tio--¿has disfrutado de la fiesta?

Estaba segura que iban a seguir hablando de algo aburrido, se le estaba haciendo costumbre a mi tio John el arruinar mis momentos felices

\--voy a la barra por algo de tomar—me excuso intentando escapar

(...)

\--Evie...-- mi hermana me sonrio mientras que se sentaba a mi lado--¿disfrutando de la increíble fiesta?

\--estaba...-- respondo con el ceño fruncido

\--eso note—me dice picara y yo rodo los ojos—Stephan me conto lo que esta haciendo Damon. Me siento feliz que al fin se decidiera a dejar de ser un idiota

\--si, a mi también—refuto con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada--¿crees... crees que deba, darle el si de una vez?

Elena lo pensó un tiempo y me sonrio

\--no lo se, eso solo lo decides tu, pero...-- se mordio el labio—seria bueno que esperaras un poco para ver que tanto puede llegar por ti, solo para que estes lo suficientemente segura

\--gracias por el consejo—dije—por cierto... tu cita te esta buscando—le señale hacia una de las esquinas donde Stephan salía de lo que creo es el baño

Ella sonrio y camino hacia el

Me alegro verla tan feliz, seguía mi tiempo con una limonada que supuestamente no tenia alcohol, pero el sabor amargo la delataba, aun asi no me queje y segui bebiendo

\--crei que habias dicho solo una—Damon apareció arrebatándome mi lionada

\--tenia sed y no hay nada mas que tomar—respondi a la defensiva, vi que se mantenía nervioso-- ¿Qué pasa?

\--creo que hice algo...

Eso no me gustaba como sonaba

\--¿bueno o malo?—pregunte nerviosa

\--bueno... la verdad es que es subjetivo, asi que debes de respondértelo tu misma—

\--¿Qué hiciste?—insisto, estaba dando demasiados rodeos y no me gustaba

\--mate a tu tio—me atragante con la limonada y la deje a un lado

\--¿es una de tus bromas?—negó mordiéndose el labio—sip, eso es malo

No me caia muy bien mi tio pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo habia matado, aun asi no me importo mucho

Pueden decirme insensible pero...

\--espera espera—dije con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa—si lo mataste, entonces...-- trago saliva mientras Damon siguie la dirección de mi mirada-- ¿Quién esta ahí hablando con Carol?

Asi es. Mi querido tio estaba allí, hablando como si nada pasara


	27. 26

CAPITULO VEINTISEIS

Despues de ello crei que habia sido una broma de mal gusto pero Damon lo juro mas de lo necesario asi que eh ahí el problema, presiento que paso lo mismo que con Ric, en pocas palabras la posibilidad de que mi tio sepa de vampiros es muy alta

Y por esa razón no puedo estar tranquila, despues de todo ya sabe que Damon es un vampiro y puede estar en peligro

Asi que no se me hace raro perderme en la conversación o mas bien, la pelea que se da entre Caroline y Elena

\--¡si!—grita por fin Care dándome a entender que ha sido la ganadora

\--¿y la conclusión es...?—pregunto confundida

Elena suspira

\--estare en el concurso de Miss Mystic Falls—dijo en un murmuro y yo no puedo evitar reir

\--suerte con eso—le indico y ella me mira mal

\--no creas que saldrás bien librada de esta—esa sonrisa maquiavélica solo quiere decir algo... oh no—me acopañaras a todos los ensayos

\--pero...-- intento reprochar pero ella me lanza su mirada de perrito y accedo –eres una maldita manipuladora

\--asi me amas

\--si si lo que digas. Cambiando de tema—la miro inquisitiva—¿Cómo va... lo de Stephan?

\--el dice que esta mejorando y que ya paso la peor etapa asi que... lo mas posible es que ya este curado—dije ilusionada

\--me alegro, era perturbador pensar en Stephan como un asesino en serie—fingi un escalofrio

(...)

Tuvimos clases con nuestro maestro cazador de vampiros favorito, nos explico lo iportante que era el dia de los fundadores y lo increíble y valiente que fueron nuestros ancestros

Aunque no me importaba mucho segui el ritmo de la clase

La otra cosa interesante era que Bonnie habia llegado de la nada y no nos habia saludado

A la salida la vi hablando con Lena

\--hey Bonnie—salude y ella se tenso era obvio que no quería hablarnos—¿Cómo estas? Te llame...

\--sip, es solo que no quería saber sobre el hechizo de la tumba que fallo—respondio cortante

\--se que ha sido difícil pero...

\--¡Bonnie! ¡gracias a dios que estas en casa!—exclamo Caroline corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola -- ¡se que hemos hablado todos los dias pero te extrañe!

Y ese fue un golpe bajo...

\--¿me ayudaras a escoger mi vestido?—pregunto Caroline—para el baile de los fundadores

\--participaran?—pregunta Bonnie

\--yo no—apunte a Lena—ella es quien ha firmado su sentencia

(...)

Cuando todo aquello de la señorita Mystic Falls inicio, Elena llego hacia mi muy nerviosa

\--¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto al verla arrastrarme hasta los vestidores

\--necesito que te hagas pasar por mi—la miro incrédula, porfavor que no sea lo que este pensando

\--Lena, no ...

\--por favor—dice mientras que se va bajando su hermoso vestido azul—Stephan esta perdido y creo que me necesita, no puedo quedarme en este baile sin hacer nada útil

\--esta bien esta bien—digo despues de verla tan desesperada—pásame la maldita risadora

Ella me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me ayuda a alistarme

Lena cambia su peinado a liso arriba y algo ondulado en las puntas y se pone mi ropa, listas para la travesura de las gemelas Gilbert

\--por cierto—dije mientras me ponía lápiz labial—si Stephan esta perdido, entonces...¿Quién es mi pareja?

\--Jeremy—respondio—acabe de llamarlo

\--aun no estoy muy segura de esto—dije nerviosa-- ¿y si me tropiezo? Te hare quedar en ridículo, o si... ¿o si se dan cuenta de que no soy tu?

\--no digas tonterías—me refuto seria—has estado en todos los ensayos y hemos jugado a actuar como la otra desde que estamos pequeñas

\--bien dicho—apunte—cuando eramos pequeñas

\--no te preocupes—me sonrio—estaras bien, llamare a la tia Jenna y le diras que tuviste un accidente con tu cabello, ella te lo pondrá identico

\--no creo poder engañarla—refute y ella hizo una mueca

\--intentalo

Al rato de que se haya ido apareció mi querida tia al rescate

\--ughh Evie me dijo que habias tenido un accidente—me repuso mientras que caminaba hacia mi, mi querida tia-- ¿Qué paso?

\--se soltaron los moños—dije con voz angustiada, estaba supremamente nerviosa

Ella sonrio y empezó a recoger mi cabello tal y como lo tenia Lena, espero que no se de cuenta que prácticamente esta peinando a alguien diferente

\--tu madre estaría muy orgullosa—murmuro con una sonrisa nostálgica—estas hermosa

\--gracias—le sonreí – a veces pienso...-- vamos, di algo que Elena diría...-- que esto hubiese sido mas divertido si ella estuviera

Eso es... siguie actuando

\--lo seria—me sonrio-- ¿estas nerviosa?

\--me estoy muriendo de los nervios—y precisamente no era nada referente al baile

\--estoy segura de que seras la ganadora—me apoyo

\--gracias...-- le sonrio y me muerdo la lengua para no decir mis típicos comentarios sarcásticos que Lena jamas diría

Cuando llegue al lugar donde se reúnen las chicas, estaba aliviada de haber logrado convencer a Jenna de ser mi hermana

Ahora tocaria la parte difícil

\--como sea—Caroline pasa a mi lado con una sonrisa—espero que el tema de la ganadora no arruine nuestra amistad

\--lo mismo digo—respondi

\--ven aquí—me abrazo con fuerza, desde hace un tiepo he notado que Caroline ha cambiado para bien—nos vemos abajo. ¿si?

\--si—susurre deshaciendo el abrazo

Y la vi bajar

Tome aire, sentía que me moria de los nervios por poco y siento mis piernas temblar

Mire hacia abajo y suspire

No habia un solo rastro de Jeremy y quien seguía era yo

\--señorita Elena Gilbert, acompañada por Stephan Salvatore—siento que el corazón se me va a salir, bajo las escaleras con la mejor sonrisa que puedo hacer, pensando en lo bochornozo que seria caer—oh, al parecer ha habido un cambio. Elena Gilbert acompañada de Damon Salvatore

Sonrio con ganas al ver a Damon esperarme abajo, el me sonrio calido y por fin mi sonrisa ya no es nerviosa

El extiende la mano en mi dirección y yo la tomo

\--¿Qué haces aquí?—susurre -- ¿y Jeremy?

\--Estoy cubriéndolo—susurra en respuesta mientras me guía a la salida

Cuando terimnamos por salir al patio, Jenna me mira sorprendida mientras soy llevada por el guapo Salvatore

Al llegar al final del patio nos pusimos en el final de la fila

Respira, respira...

\--¿Dónde esta Stephan?—me atrvo a preguntar, no quería añadirle la frase "y Elena" debía seguir con mi buena actuación

\--no se donde esta—murmura haciendo la reverencia

El baile a iba a iniciar

Levantamos nuestras manos izquierda y giramos mirándonos a los ojos, despues cambiamos de mano, estaba rezando porque no se me olvidaran los malditos pasos, el verlo a los ojos me hace sonrojar, no se como tratarlo en este instante, se supone que soy Elena pero mis sentimientos no me dejan actuar en lo mas minimo

\--¿estas nerviosa?—pregunta y yo bufo

\--no creo que se note

Cuando levantamos ambas manos para girar el vuelve a hablar divertido, posicionando una de sus manos en mi cadera y me acercaba a el

\--eres una niña mala—susurro demasiado cerca-- ¿Dónde esta Elena?

Casi caigo por la sorpresa de que Damon me haya descubierto

\--¿c-como?—murmuro confundida

\--shhhh—me da una vuelta—hablaremos de esto mas tarde

(...)

Despues del baile llego el momento de la coronación, y yo estaba huyendo de Damon y Caroline o cualquiera que pudiese darse cuenta de mi identidad

Esto ya me estaba cansando, de pequeñas el juego de confundir a los demás era divertido, ahora me estaba muriendo de los nervios

\--antes de la coronación, me gustaría darle las gracias personalmente a todas estas jóvenes señoritas por su esfuerzo de mejorar nuestra comunidad—rio internamente, apenas estuve en unos cuantos ensayos, no creo que merezca un agradecimiento—entonces, sin mas preámbulos, es mi honor anunciar a nuestra Miss Mystic Falls ¡la señorita Caroline Forbes!

Los aplausos se escucharon y yo suspire aliviada, no creo que haya podido soportar ganar con esta farsa de por medio

Caroline subio tomando su corona y agradeció, mientras que yo me bajaba de la plataforma intentando huir lo mas rápido posible para ir a casa y quitarme este vestido

Pero mi querido Damon apareció en compañioa de mi hermana que seguía usando mi ropa

\--¿pasa algo?—pregunte mientras corrian hacia mi—por cierto—mire a mi hermana—perdona si no te hice ganar

\--eso no es importante ahora – respondio ella—Damon cree haber encontrado a Stephan

\--¿y?—pregunte nerviosa

\--habia señales de lucha en el baño—explico—habia sangre. Y esa chica, Amber esta desaparecida

\--¿no me digas...?—susurre pensando lo peor

\--el no le haría daño—repone Lena angustiada

\--por si las moscas—dije mirando a damon—busqueos a Amber, ¿alguna idea de donde puede estar?

En ese instante escuchamos un grito... ahí por favor

\--¿eso responde a tu pregunta?—inquiere Damon --¡vamos!

Lo seguimos hacia la procedencia del grito, estos tacones ,me estaban matando pero aun asi segui corriendo

\--¡Stephan!—grito Elena sin saber que mas decir, el cuerpo de Amber callo al suelo mientras que Stephan nos devolvía la mirada, en los costados de su boca se veian los rastros de sangre

Sentí nauseas

\--atrás—indico Damon, tome de la cintura a Lena que aun parecia sin entrar en razón para alejarla un poco—hermano—se acerco lentamente a el—toma el control, vamos. Hazlo – Stephan nos devolvió la mirada sorprendido – esta bien, vamos. Respira conmigo, tu puedes

Damon se acerco de mas ya que Stephan reacciono al tenerlo tan cerca estampandolo contra un árbol

\--Stephan!—grito Lena con intención de acercársele-- ¡para!—pero este parecia no entrar en razón, hasta que se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cayo al suelo, mire a un costado y note que Bonnie aparecia en escena sin dejar de verlo--¡Bonnie, detente!—grito Lena desesperada

Despues de unos segundo lo que sea que le hizo se detuvo y el abrió los ojos sorprendido, parecia que volvia en si

Damon vio la oportunidad y se posiciono a su lado

\--esta bien...-- susurraba Damon a su lado—esta bien, Stephan...

Stephan nos miro asustado, para despues levantarse y huir al bosque

Despues de ello la policía llego y se llevo a Amber, pero antes de esto devimos discutir con Bonnie que despues de ver el comportamiento de Lena con Stephan no tardo en darse cuenta que no era yo

\--podemos hablar por lo menos?—pregunto seria, pero ella me ignora

\--por favor—pide mi hermana

\--ya te lo dije—miro a Elena—no voy a hacer que tomes una decisión que no quieres. Pero yo si puedo decidir que hacer con mi vida

Y sin mas, se fue

\--¿de que esta hablando?—pregunte nerviosa

Lena suspira y me mira seria

\--Bonnie culpa a Damon y Stephan por la murte de su abuela—respone aturdida—quiere que eligamos, ellos o ella

¿Damon...o Bonnie?

(...)

Al llegar a casa me deshice del vestido y solte mi cabello, sentía que iba a tener mil ampollas por culpa de los dichosos zapatos

\--llegue tarde—me sobresalte al ver por mi espejo a Damon tras de mi—me hubiese gustado llegar en la parte en que toca bajar el cierre del vestido

Rodee los ojos y le sonreí

\--¿Cómo esta Stephan?—pregunte

\--puede estar peor—buen punto

\--hoy ha sido—suspiro—bastante agotador—lo miro de medio lado y no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza-- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no era Elena? Apenas y hablamos como para que lo notaras

El sonríe y se lanza a mi cama

\--eso fue fácil—respondio seguro—tuve mi sospecha cuando bajaste por las escaleras

\--esa no era la respuesta que quería—le reñi

El sonríe con los ojos cerrados, ante mi estaba una muy buena imagen

\--cuando bajaste de esas escaleras me miraste como siempre lo haces—explico—no era la típica mirada de odio que me lanza tu hermana, asi que ahí lo sospeche—abrió los ojos y se sento, yo lo segui sentándome a su lado—estuve completamente seguro cuando empezamos a bailar—siento que me ruborizo—me recordó a el baile en la escuela y en la fiesta de los fundadores. Fue la misma sensación

Tomo una de mis manos y la entrelazo

Poso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón

\--sabia que eras tu, porque sentí mi corazón—expreso y yo sonreí dulce, el se acerco a mi y me acaricio la mejilla—tu eres quien me recuerda que tengo uno

Iba a acercarme a el con la intención de besarle, pero al sentir la brisa en mi rostro... supe que ya se habia ido

Aun no...


	28. 27

CAPITULO VEINTISIETE

Me levante mas que feliz, me sentía como en una de esas telenovelas de romance, pero todo era tan perfecto, (quitándole a los vampiros de por medio)

Baje a la cocina y hice café, estaba con demasiado buen humor

Escuche pasos en las escaleras y note que era Lena

\--¿café?—pregunte pasándoselo

\--gracias...-- susurro demacrada

Habia escuchado que habia sido ella quien encerro a Stephan

\--te ves del asco—apunte y ella memiro ironica

\--y tu resplandeciente—

\--¿Qué puedo decir? El amor se huele en el aire—ella rie al ver mis extraños movimientos de manos en el aire

\--¿paso algo con Damon?—alzo una ceja en mi dirección

\--tal vez—dije tomando de mi café

\--parece que fue algo muy bueno—comenta

\--sip—ella me mira inquisitiva, no se le puede ocultar nada—me reconocio en mitad del baile cuando intentaba fingir ser tu

\--me di cuienta también—añade tomando el café—cuando fue a avisarme de lo que pasaba con Stephan, sabia que era yo

\--a veces se le da el romantisismo—dije con una sonrisa

Ella rodo los ojos y centro su mirada en el café, era obvio que estaba decaída

\--sobre Stephan...-- iba a decir pero se me adelanto

\--ire a verlo, ¿quieres acompañarme? – me pregunta insistente

\--si, quiero saber como esta—le devolví una sonrisa y ella suspiro aliviada

Ella corrió hacia el auto mientras que yo toaba una manzana en la cocina para el camino

\--Evie...-- casi me muro del susto al ver al tio John con una ligera sonrisa torcida

\--¿necesitas algo?—pregunte sin ser no muy borde

\--queria hablar contigo—

\--¿podria ser en otra ocasión? Elena me esta esperando y...-- me interrumpe

\--se algo que ustedes también saben – me quedo congelada en mi sitio

\--no se de que hablas—rio nerviosamente mientras intento escapar, pero el ya me detenia del brazo

\--por favor... no hace falta fingir—repone el divertido --¿Qué crees que pensaría su madre si se enterara que una de sus hijas esta saliendo con un vampiro y la otra... esta en proceso de terminar por lo mismo?

Siento que mi rostro quema asi que le devuelvo una sonrisa ironica

\--¿es una pregunta con trampa? – apunto -- ¿Cuál de ellas? Si es Miranda estaría segura que le encantaría ver a su hija feliz y por Isobel...-- hago una mueca—dudo que le importe siquiera

(...)

\--es difícil verlo encerrado—murmura Lena mirando a Stephan en su propia jaula de aislamiento

\--tu fuiste quien lo encerro—riñe Damon

\--pero tu ayudaste—se defiende

\--no podía dejar que mordiese a la gente si el pueblo esta buscando vapiros—repone Damon

\--¿no es porque el te importe?—me suele solo decirlo

\--eso es cosa de ustedes—ruedo los ojos, es en este momento donde actua como un idiota—no mia

Despues de ello segui a Damon hacia la sala donde me deje caer en uno de los sillones,Elena prefirió quedarse al lado de Stephan y Damon ... el por su lado parecia jugar con el instrumento de Jonathan Gilbert

\--¿y eso es?—pregunto

\--sea lo que sea. No funciona—repone irritado

\--Pearl no dijo nada mas útil?—inquirí insistente

\--penso que le robaba su brújula anti vampiros, pero era un reloj de bolsillo—lo miro mas de cerca—ese Jonathan Gilbert era un científico loco—rodee los ojos--¿has hablado con tu tio?

\--nop, y no quiero hacerlo—repuse—esta a la defensiva y parece no querer hablar ni conmigo ni con Elena por ustedes. Sabe que son vampiros y eso no lo tiene tan alegre que digamos

\--¿vas a quedarte esta noche aquí?—pregunta interesado

\--tal vez, no quiero llegar a casa para una charla motivacional de John—sip, preferia la casa de los Salvatore

\--mi cuarto esta disponible si quieres—me guiño un ojo

\--hay habitaciones de huéspedes, elegiré una—repuse amable

\--aveces pienso que no te gusta divertirte

Fui a casa lo mas sigilosa posible, gracias al cielo John se habia ido asi que pude tomar mi ropa y algunas cosas y fui a la mansión Salvatore

\--volviste—exclamo Damon feliz despues de verme—tu hermana esta abajo, me esta volviendo loco con su "me has arruinado la vida"

\--de cierta manera si lo hiciste—me atrevi a decir y el me mira confundido—aunque no es por completa tu culpa, digamos que desde que tu y tu hermano aparecieron no hemos tenido un solo dia normal

\--eso es una cosa pero el hecho de arruinarle por completo su vida es otra—repone—si tanto odia los problemas vapiricos puede alejarse de Stephan

\--ese es el ligero problema—apunto en su dirección—ninguna de las dos queremos separarnos de ustedes

El me devolvió una sonrisa

\--eso es alentador—llena una un vaso con borbon—y creo que con eso puedo ser feliz todo el dia

\--¿y Stephan? ¿sigue en crisis existencial?

\--no quiere comer absolutamente nada—enfatizo Damon

\--¿eso es malo? Quiero decir, ¿un vampiro puede morir de hambre?—pregunte confundida

\--de cierta manera—eso si que fue preocupante—me costo muho drenar a todos esos cachorros de labrador

Abri los ojos de golpe y le mire incrédula

\--dime que es una broma—lo mire seria

\--¿Qué? – se enogio de hombros -- ¿te gustan ese tipo de perros? Te veía mas con un chiuahua

\--soy alérgica a los perros—recrimine, aun no me pasaba por alto el hecho de que Damon habia matado a unos lindos perritos

\--uggg ya veo porque no tienen mascotas—murmuro divertido

\--es una suerte, asi no matarias a Fifi para alimentar a Stephan—comente con una sonrisa burlona

\--¿llamarias a tu perro Fifi? Ten un poco mas de imaginación—dijo obvio

\--no se porque llegamos al tema—recrimine—se supone que estábamos hablando de Stephan y su crisis de hambre

\--ah si verdad—se lanzo en el sofá a mi lado—esta siendo dramático, es algo típico de Stephan. Lamenta haber lastimado a esa chica, pronto se le pasara

\--¿y si no se le pasa?—pregunte temiendo la respuesta

No quería ni imaginarme el efecto que esto causaría en Elena

\--se le pasara—afirmo—tu hermana sigue abajo con Stephan, mantenlos vigilados.

\--¿y tu?

\--tengo que salir un momento—concluyo con una sonrisa falsa—un asunto con tu profesor de historia

\--Alaric—lo mire sorprendida-- ¿son amigos?

\--yo no tengo amigos –sonrio de medio lado

\--¿y yo que?—pregunte ofendida

\--seamos sinceros—me miro directamente a los ojos—ni tu ni yo queremos ser amigos

(...)

\--Lena...-- susurre mientras la llamaba

Estaba frente a la cárcel personal de Stephan, por su expresión estaba segura de que no hubo mucho avance

\--Lena—volvi a llamarla mas firmemente al verla con la mirada aun fija en Stephan

\--Evie...-- se levanto tambaleándose—lo siento, yo estaba...

\--ve a descansar—le di un beso en la mejilla—creo que esta haciendo un poco de hambre, ¿Por qué no vas a preparar algo?

\--si, si...-- me sonrio—te dejare un poco

Suspire cuando sentí los pasos de Lena salir del lugar

Camine hacia Stephan y lo mire

\--haces bien en intentar alejarme de ella—murmuro el con voz lastimera

\--no pienses cosas que no son Stephan—me sente frente el, el mismo lugar donde estaba Elena hacia unos minutos

\--sabes que es cierto—me recrimino—

\--jamas le harías daño, eso es lo que se—dije con seguridad—no puedo imaginar a alguien mejor para mi hermana que no seas tu Stephan

\--no deberías confiar tanto en mi—añadio con pesadez

\--si debo—le sonrio triste—puedes dejar esto atrás. Se que es difícil para ti olvidar lo que paso, pero haslo por mi hermana

\--no es tan fácil

\--no, no lo es—se veía tan triste—pero...¿ que serias capaz de hacer por mi hermana?

El sonrio

\--no te lo imaginas—sonreí por inercia, era algo lindo—supongo que Damon ya lo hizo

Siento que enrojezco

\--ah eso—baje la mirada sin poder evitar sonreír—esta un poco cambiado, pero aun no estoy muy segura

\--conozco a mi hermano—explica—jamas lo habia visto de esa manera, y me alegra

\--¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no es uno de sus trucos—puede que suene duro, pero eso no dejaba de carcomerme

\--no, lo conozco—me atrevo a mirarlo, y lo confirmo—no es uno de sus juegos, si fuese eso lo habría hecho de otra manera y no... no se tomaría las cosas tan enserio

\--¿tengo que sentirme la mujer mas feliz?—susurre en modo de broma

\--eso depende de ti

\--a pesar de que supuestamente se odian... parece que quieres a Damon mas de lo que el lo hara—dije con lastima

\--es complicado—murmuro

\--¿Cuál fue la razón además de Katherine por la que se odian? No todo puede ser por una mujer—lo mire inquisitivo, sabia que habia algo mas

\--jamas les conte lo que paso despues de nuestra supuesta muerte—me explico—mate a mi padre. Fue un accidente, no quería hacerlo, en realidad no sabia controlar mi propia fuerza, en ese instante bebi de su sangre. No quería hacerlo, pero la tentación fue demasiado fuerte

No se como terminamos por hablar de algo como eso, era algo intimo de Stephan

\--no fue tu culpa—intervine—tu lo dijiste fue un accidente

\--eso no elimina lo que hice—se encogio—soy un monstruo

(...)

Cuando subi, me encontré on Lena en la cocina de los Salvatore

\--¿fuiste de compras?—pregunte al ver las bolsas al lado y s recién preparado sándwich

\--¿creias que habia comida en una casa de vampiros?—añadió obvia

\--buen punto—tome una tajada de queso

\--¿Cómo esta el?—aunque estaba de espalda sabia que estaba angustiada

\--esta mejor—le sonreí—pero necesita tiempo

\--me encontré con Bonnie—un silencio incomodo apareció—iba a ir a una noche de películas con Caroline

\--auch—murmure – normalmente siempre nos invita, ¿es por los chicos verdad?

\--lo mas probable

\--ya no se que hacer con eso—me ofrecio un Sandwich

\--por ahora, solo me preocupare en comer

Tome el sándwich y me dirigi a las escaleras, busque una habitación vacia y me lance en la cama

Esto es vida

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando mi teléfono sono

\--¿si?—pregunte de mal humor

\--esperaba que me contestaras con mas cariño—ni siquiera habia visto que quien me llamaba era Damon

\--¿Cuándo llegas?—pregunte sentándome en la cama

\--¿tanto me extrañas?—sonreí por inercia

\--tal vez lo haga—murmure

\--¿Dónde estas exactamente?—pregunto de repente

\--emmmm—recordé – en la habitación de la derecha al lado de las escaleras... ¿Por qué?

Sentí una brisa a mis espaldas

\--porque quería sorprenderte—

Di media vuelta y me encontré con un sonriente Damon

\--¿sorprenderme o parecerte a un mas a mi acosador personal?—pregunte con una sonrisa divertida

\--mira el lado bueno—me guiño un ojo—soy tu acosador personal, no sabes cuantas chicas estarían como locas por que lo sea

\--entonces soy una afortunada—alce una ceja en su dirección

Le hice una seña y el entendio al instante, se acomodo a mi lado con ligeresada

\--¿Qué tal tu asunto con Ric?—pregunte

\--inutil, por no decir desesperante—apunto con fastidio—creo que vi a tu profesor tener una crisis existencial

\--jamas vi al señor Saltzman con posibles delirios—murmure divertida

\--eso va en segundo plano—se lanzo en la cama con los ojos cerrados--¿ya comio algo?

Sabia que se referia a Stephan

\--no, pero Elena esta haciendo el intento, esperemos que lo logre—me acosté a su lado y vi su hermoso rostro

Se veía tan sereno que... ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perfecto?

\--ahora tu pareces una acosadora—susurre con una sonrisa buelona sin siquiera darse la molestia de abrir los ojos

Sonrio al verme sorprendida y por lo que parece a el no le molesta en lo mas minimo

\--por cierto—pose mis dedos en su oscuro cabello, es demasiado suave—hable un rato con Stephan, me dijo... como fue su transformación, ya sabes...-- me mordí el labio—pero no me dijo como fue la tuya

Su rostro sereno se convierte en una mueca y entiendo que es un tema delicado

\--puede que sea una historia difícil de contar—murmuro el con dificultad—pero te prometi que no te diría mentiras—al fin abrió los ojos—en esta historia, por primera vez veras a Stephan como al chico malo

\--¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\--habia pasado un dia desde nuestra supuesta muerte—me miro directamente a los ojos para que asegurara de que dice la verdad—mi hermano habia estado todo el dia fuera, mientras que yo dicidi quedarme en aquella construcción junto al rio. Cuando cayo la noche lo vi aparecer con una chica. Su rostro no era el mismo de cuando eramos humanos – en conclusión, eso paso despues de que hubiese matado a su padre—me conto sus proezas sobre cuando se alimento, no omitio ningún detalle

\--puede que la transformación lo cambiara por un momento, que nublara su juicio y sacara lo peor de el—comente intentando que las cosas tuviesen mas sentido, siempre vi a Stephan como el chico tranquilo y bueno—y...¿Quién era esa chica?

\--un regalo—respondio con anturalidad, yo por mi parte sentí un nudo en la garganta—el insistia en que estaba débil y que debía alimentarme para poder experimentar lo mismo que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento...-- hizo una pausa—tienes razón, cuando el probo la sangre cambio por completo. Quizá deba agradecerle. Ha sido una gran aventura

Se que lo ultimo lo ha dicho con sarcasmo

\--tiene un poco de amargura—comente ida—pero tal vez quizo que bebieras para no quedarse solo

\--tal vez—refuto—pero estaba demasiado débil como para decidir por mi mismo lo que quería. Yo ya habia tomado mi decisión, por eso me aleje hasta el rio, para que ninguna tentación pudiese atraerme... eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Stephan

Puse mi mano derecha en su mejilla y la acaricie lentamente, le sonreí dulce

\--es tu hermano, y creeme—me acerque a el—se lo que se siente que decidan por ti, pero tu también lo has hecho por el, no puedes simplemente ensañarte en algo del pasado cuando el presente los reúne

Iba a acercarme mas, rozar sus labios

Pero como no... vienen y nos interrumpen

\--¡Evie!—grita mi hermana desde afuera de la habitación

Cuando empezó a golpear desesperada yo ya estaba frente a la puerta abriéndola

\--¿Qué sucede?—pregunte preocupada

Ella logra ver unos instante tras de mi, donde esta Damon pero no le toma mucha importancia

\--Stephan—susuraa angustiada—desaparecio


	29. 28

CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO:

La cosa occurrio asi, Elena fue en busca de stepahn con la excusa de que solo ella podría hacerlo entrar en razón, Damon no le vio el drama y la dejo ir, yo por mi parte no quería dejarla sola aunque sabia que Stephan no le haría daño, o bueno, no físicamente. Pero ella me rogo con tanta intensidad que al final decidi quedarme en compañía de Damon

Cuando todo esto paso, me dirigi a la habitación de huéspedes que habia elegido

Al abrir la puerta lo vi

\--sigues aquí—susurre con gracia

El sonrio coqueto mientras daba palmaditas al otro lado de la cama, invitándome

\--imagine que no querias dormir sola—murmuro inocente

\--si, creo que no sere capaz de dormir hasta que vea a mi hermana y Stephan volver—me sente a su lado

\--relajate—se acerco a mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros, empezando un relajante masaje—deberías imaginar que estamos de nuevo en Georgia

Rei ante el recuerdo, ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de recuerdos que tengo de Damon estoy sonriendo... Damon me hace feliz de eso no habia duda

\--para eso necesitamos alcohol y no quiero estar ebria para cuando mi hermana llegue—dije obvia—las resacas son de lo peor

\--yo ya me acostumbre—susurro al lado de mi oreja

Si no desfallesco es porque tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad... pero, por dios, el estar tan cerca de el es tan... magnifico

\--no me extraña, bebes casi todos los dias—digo y siento su tenue risa

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, mientras siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda y hombros

\--damon—susurro rompiendo el momento—dime...¿Qué significa el collar que me diste?

Tomo entre mis manos el collar con una luna en forma de dije, alzo mi rostro hacia atrás para verle, sus ojos azules llamean

\--¿aun no te das cuenta verdad?—murmura sonriente sin dejar de verme a los ojos—los vampiros normalmente solo pueden salir de noche

\--eso lo se—concluyo—no soportan el sol, me di cuenta con Logan

\--exacto—remarca haciéndome girar con agilidad, me quedo frente a el, me mordí el labio, nerviosa por su cercanía – un vampiro sin luna no es nada

\--¿quieres decir que soy indispensable para ti?—pregunto divertida

\--algo asi—sonrio de lado. Como amo a esa sonrisa

Me acerque a el primero dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla haciendo un camino de besos hacia sus labios, lentamente. Torturándolo

Cuando llegue a sus labios cerre los ojos, presionando nuestris labios, despacio, con anhelo. El no se resistio, poso su mano en mi cuello para atraerme mas a el, sentía que todas esas sensaciones que mantenía cuando el estaba cerca explotaban en mi interior, era imposible no hacerlo, sin duda Damon Salvatore me volvia loca

Yo no me quede atrás, pose mis manos en sus sedosos cabellos extirandolos con pasión, mientras sentía su otra mano bajando por mi cintura, contorneando mi figura... iba a bajar mas...

\--¡Evie! ¡Damon!-- maldita sea, Elena y su costumbre de interrumpir los momentos

Me separe de Damon con pesar el me sonrio y estampo sus labios una vez mas en mi frente.

Sin mas desaparecio con su velocidad vampirica

Yo apareci al rato en la sala de los Salvatore, no podía estar con peor malhumor, estaba a punto de decirle a Damon que podíamos estar juntos, que no tenia ninguna duda de que quería estar a su lado

Cuando baje mi hermana tenia una sonrisa demasiado marcada y a su lado estaba Stephan

Al menos a una le fue completamente bien

\--Stephan—sonreí sin evitarlo al verlo radiante, tal vez fue por impulso pero le rodee en un abrazo, no se cuando pero habia formado una especie de amistad fuerte con Stephan y ni yo estaba enterada—que bueno que estes bien, eso de preocuparnos de esa manera no te queda eh...

\--bueno. Ya que el desaparecido ya esta en casa...-- miro de mala manera a Stephan y yo por inercia me aparte rompiendo el abrazo

\--creo que ya es tarde—Elena corrió a mi lado y me tomo de la mano—creo que es momento de dormir, buenas noches—anuncio

Me arrastro por los pasillos llevándome a otra habitación...

\--calmadita...-- murmure cuando al fin me dejo en la cama y cerro la puerta

\--¿puedes creerlo?—añadió enamorada—le encontré en la represa

\--es bueno que le hayas convencido, estaba muy preocupada por el tema—ella suspiro y se lanzo

\--no niego que fue un poco duro, pero las cosas van cada vez mejor—sip, esta mas enamorada que yo... si es que es posible

\--ni que lo digas—murmuro recordando el reciente beso

\--oh esa cara yo la conozco—me sonrio picara—vamos, suéltalo todo

\--¿Qué? ¿Por qué te imaginas cosas?—intento que no se note mi sonrojo

\--ahí por dios—me hizo mirarla—estuviste un largo tiempo con Damon a solas, no me digas que nisiquiera se hablaron

Me mordí el labio y ella se dio cuenta, me miro discriminatoria y no tuve mas que contarle

\--bien—me tape el rostro por la vergüenza—nos besamos y casi le acepto

Ella chilla emocionada, parece como si apoyara su ship favorito

\--ahí no puede ser—chillo de nuevo-- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que si?

\--¡tal vez porque alguien nos interumpio?—digo obvia y ella deja de chillar y se mantiene pensativa

\--uhhh—se da cuenta al fin—lo siento... no me lo imagine

\--si bueno, no creo que sea aun el momento—ella me mira inquisitiva—bueno... tal vez me estoy muriendo por salir con el

\--pues hazlo—

\--no es tan fácil—murmuro –es que aveces pienso que esto sigue siendo un juego de Damon, y me da miedo que asi sea

\--Stephan me ha hablado de ello—me sonrio – asegura que no es uno de sus juegos, que jamas habia visto a Damon ir tan enserio

Eso me deja un gran alivio

\--bien—suspiro con pesadez—esta desicido, la próxima vez que pueda haber un momento a solas entre nosotros voy a decirle

\--eso es—me anima ella

Y la verdad, no puedo evitar sentir que en cuanto lo digame sentiré el triple de feliz que ahora me siento por tenerlo cerca

(...)

A la mañana siguiente Lena se fue mas temprano, dijo algo sobre la decoración de la carroza y que se lo habia prometido a Caroline

Baje a la media hora a la cocina por lo ultimo que quedaba de lo que Lena compro la otra noche

\--buenos dias terroncito de azúcar—me guiño n ojo a penas bajo

Estaba sin camiseta, oh por dios... contrólate Evie

\--buenos dias Damon—bostece-- ¿no hay café en esta casa?

\--lo siento, pero somos vampiros—me recordó obvio—no creo que nos haga falta

\--buen punto—me lamente, quería una taza de café--¿Qué hora es?

\--ummm—me miro con una sonrisa—creo que las clases han empezado hace mas de cinco minutos

Abri los ojos de golpe

¿tan tarde era?

\--¡demonios!—grite con lamento

Tome mi mochila y Sali casi corriendo

Escuchando de lejos la carcajada de Damon, aveces no era tan encantador

(...)

Cuando llegue a clases la primera hora ya habia acabado, mi cabello era un asco y no alcance a desayunar. Odio llegar tarde y mas en estas condiciones lamentables

En la clase de historia el profesor Salztman estaba dando el mismo discurso de la recreación de la batalla de Willow Creek, la cual me tocaba participar por obligación

Lo único que me preocupo es que nos pidió que nos quedaramos despues de clase, mientras los demás se iban y Ric ayudaba con unas dudas de los demás alumnos, Lena se giro a mi lado con una sonrisa ladina

\--llegaste tarde—murmuro con una sonrisa complice--¿pudiste hablar con el?

\--no—suspire—me levante demasiado tarde y no me alcanzo el tiempo, además de que no crei que ese fuese el momento apropiado

Elena iba a decir algo pero Ric ya caminaba hacia nosotras, estábamos solos y por su rostro supondría que no es nada bueno

\--chicas, tengo que contarles algo—sip, su rostro lo dice todo...PROBLEMAS

\--¿Qué ocurre?—pregunta tensa Lena

\--vi a alguien anoche—le miramos inquisitivas, el suspiro—vi a Isobel

Y como no, nuestra dichosa madre aparece y no precisamente para recobrar el tiempo perdido con nosotras

\--¿Qué?—murmure sin aliento-- ¿l-la viste?

\--n-no puede ser—susurro Lena angustiada

Mi hermana se quedo sin aire, sabia que estaba un poco mareada por la noticia, porque camino hacia la ventana y la abrió desesperada

\--¿Qué quiere?—murmure molesta mirándolo con reproche—y no me digas que solo vino de visita

\--quiere conocerlas—respondio en un susurro

\--¡que se joda!—grite con rabia—¿!quiere conocernos!? Debio pensarlo antes de que pasaran 17 años

\--Evie... por favor calmate—susurro Ric—ella no me dio mas detalles, solo quiere un encuentro con ustedes

\--no, lo siento—mire a mi hermana—si quieres puedes ir tu, pero yo no me aparezco allí ni en pintura

De nuevo se añadió un silencio incomodo, no quería ir y no lo hare, estábamos en una situación demasiado tensa, hasta que la puerta se abrió

\--Damon—Hablo Ric—gracias por venir

¿y este que hace aquí?

\--lamento llegar tarde—dijo con aire de grandeza—mi perro se comio mi...-- se da cuenta de nuestra presencia al fin –no importa, ¿Por qué las caras largas? Y Evie...-- me miro de arriba abajo—se nota que esta cabreada—miro a Ric—tiene un genio de mil demonios cuando se lo propone

\--vi a Isobel—le puso al tanto

\--¿Isobel esta aquí?—pregunto Damon confundido--¿en el pueblo? ¿le preguntaste por John? ¿trabajan juntos?

\--no

\--¿no trabajan juntos?—insistio

\--no, no le pregunte

\--¿y el invento?

\--no le pregunte

\--¿sabe de los vampiros de la tumba?

\--no lo se

\--entonces ¿Qué quiere?—pregunto Damon un poco enojado por no tener la información que quería

\--quiere vernos—susurre con los dientes apretados

\--arreglare el encuentro—propuso Ric—no sabemos porque las quiere

\--no tienen porque verla si no quieren—gracias Damon no pudiste decir algo mas acertado

\--amenaza con matar gente—me corto Ric antes de que le diera la razón Damon

Esto no puede ir peor

\--bien, no me queda de otra, ¿o si?—dije en un suspiro

\--yo quiero hacerlo—interrumpio Lena, claro como no--¿Qué?—refuta ante mi mirada—no nos queda de otra

\--admitelo—murmure ironica—simplemente quieres conocerla y respeto eso, puedes hacer lo que quieras

(...)

Al final aceptamos y terminamos por esperarla en un bar, en donde Damon y Stephan se encontraba en una parte alejada vigilando

\--¿puedes oírme?—pregunto en un susurro Lena mirando a Stephan, el asintió y ella suspiro de alivio—gracias

Yo por mi parte me dedique a mirar hacia Damon el cual con solo una sonrisa me hizo sentir reconfortada

Cuando iba a decir algo una mujer apareció frente a nosotras, me quede sin aliento

Isobel


	30. 29

CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE

\--hola chicas—saludo la mujer sentándose en la silla a mi derecha...¿Por qué tenia que estar tan cerca de mi?—se parecen mucho a ella, que loco

Me removí nerviosa, la verdad es que estaba todo menos comoda a su lado

\--¿conoces a Katherine?—pregunto Lena iniciando la conversación

\--ella me encontró cuando me hice vampiro—nos miro de arriba abajo dándose cuenta de los diferentes gustos de vestir que teníamos –la genética es muy curiosa, supongo. A ella le encantaría verlas

\--a mi no—susurre con desagrado

\--¿por eso es que puedes salir durante el dia?—y como raro, Lena omitio mi comentario y eso parecio agradarle a Isobel

\--Katherine me ayudo a obtenerlo—dijo jugando con el collar que llevaba

\--¿Quién es nuestro padre?—disparo de frente ella y no parece sorprendida en lo mas minimo

\--eso no importa—sentencio—era un gran desperdicio adolescente

\--¿tiene nombre?—pregunte de vuelta—no creo que solo se llame "desperdicio adolescente" es mas como un apodo

Ella me sonrio ironica. No le agrado mucho

\--pero que curiosa—murmuro con gracia—

Sip, la perra no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente

\--¿Por qué obligaste a ese hombre a matarse?—inquiere mi hermana—ya sabes, al que nos dijo que no te buscaramos

\--dramatismo, supongo—pero que zorra –ojala hubiera sido mas efectivo

\--oh claro, resulta que al final fue un desperdicio porque fuiste tu quien nos buscaste, no nosotras—refute intentando que la rabia no se distinguiera

\--entonces...¿la vida no tiene importancia?—pregunto Lena

\--no me importa la vida—saben, hubiese preferido no conocerla nunca—el ser vampiro es todo

\--estas enferma—solte de golpe—no todo se basa en matar y seguir campante solo porque eres un vampiro

\--mi hermana tiene razón—me apoyo Lena—nosotros conocemos a vampiros que no son asi

\--¿Cómo a tu novio que esta en la sala de billar?—pregunta mirándome, ¿espera que? El que esta allí es Stephan—oh lo siento—me sonrio—creo que las confundi, aun no puedo lograr diferenciarla solo por las fotos—señalo a Lena—Elena—y luego a mi—Evelyn... lamento el poco tacto. Stephan Salvatore ¿Por qué el?—pregunto a mi hermana-- ¿Por qué no Damon?—me tense, ella sonrio por mi acción—¿o será que tu hermana la dulce Evelyn lo eligio?—no me gusta para nada su tono—Katherine me conto sobre su tiempo con ellos, y se me ha formulado una pregunta ¿al fin los hermanos salvatores dejaran de pelear por la misma chica ahora que tienen una para cada uno? ¿o habrá el momento en que puedan disfrutar de ambos... a la vez?

Esto ya era el colmo, iba a mandarla a la mierda pero mi hermana se adelanto, sabia que no podía controlarme

\--¿Por qué querias conocernos?—pregunto Lena interrumpiendo mis maldiciones

\--si, yo no me trago el cuento que querias pasar tiempo madre eh hijas—solte ironica

\--tengo curiosidad por ustedes—respondio tranquila—pero, la razón real es que yo quiero lo mismo que su tio: el invento de Jonathan Gilbert

Oh... el artwfato extraño que mantiene Damon y no deja de dar la lata por que no sabe para que sirve

\--¿conoces a John?—pregunto mi hermana

\--pasamos mucho tiempo aquí cuando era joven—cuando no eras una perra—John estuvo enamorado de mi por muchos años. El fue quien me hablo por primera vez de vampiros

Y otra razón mas para odiar al tio John

\--¿Por qué quisiste convertirte?

\--es una lista muy larga de razones—repuso –seguro han pensado en todas ellas

\--no—respondio Lena

\--si—dije al mirmo tiempo, ¿Qué? Hay que ser sincera

\--su primera mentira—miro a Lena con ternura falsa

\--no miento—replico

\--tu hermana tiene un poco mas de razón—me miro como si estuviese orgullosa—me imagino que ha notado las ventajas de ello, especialmente porque es inevitable envejecer—por la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro sabia que iba a pinchar a Lena—Stephan no lo hara. El "por siempre" no dura mucho siendo humana

Dolio, fue un golpe bajo

\--creo que esta conversación se esta descontrolando un poco de su sitio original—me levante de golpe—Lena, es hora de irnos

Mi hermana estaba a punto de hacerme caso pero Isobel ya me tenia de la mano, apretando demasiado fuerte

\--sientense—nos miro amenazadoramente—dile a tu novio que se aleje—le indico a Lena al ver a Stephan caminar hacia nosotros—quiero el invento

Apretó mas fuerte y solte un chillido, Damon que se encontraba mas atrás que su hermano se puso alerta, estaba serio

\--no lo tenemos—respondi sosteniendo su mirada

\--eso lo se—dirigio una mirada hacia Damon que dejo de moverse al ver que Isobel apretaba mas mi brazo—pero Damon si. Y tu...-- volvió su mirada hacia mi--... seras quien me lo entregue

\--el esta a pocos metros de distancia—señalo hacia donde esta-- ¿Por qué no solo se lo pides o le amenazas para que te lo de? Seria mas sencillo

Vi a Damon tensarse en su lugar

\--si...—su otra mano tomo mis mejillas, esto no estaba nada bien—seria lo mas sencillo¿Qué me dices Damon?—inquirió doblando mi rostro para que viera mi mueca—si te digo que le romperé el cuello me darias el artefacto—Damon apretó la mandibula—oh si, claro que lo harias—volvió a mirarme con burla—pero eso no seria divertido, quiero que tu—me sonrio—me lo entregues, se que el te lo dara

\--no pu-puedes estar tan segura—murmure como pude

\--claro que si—me soltó de golpe—y si no es asi, la sangre se derramara, y todo será su culpa. Es como un juego... que ganare tarde o temprano, no lo olviden

(...)

Estoy al lado de Lena que solloza sin parar, eh intentado de todo para que las lagrimas dejen de acudir pero lo máximo que he logrado es que se tranquilice un poco

\--¿y se s-supone que ella es nuestra madre?—solloza a mi lado

Le acaricio el cabello

\--sabes que ella no es nuestra madre—le sonrio—es Miranda. Ella si es nuestra madre, la mujer que nos amo y siempre estuvo al pendiente de nosotras

\--s-si es cierto—murmura—pero... es que no me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que no le importaramos en lo mas minimo

\--no le des mas vueltas al tema—le di un beso en la mejilla—descansa

Salgo del cuarto de mi hermana y me sorprendo al verlo en el pasillo

\--¿Cómo esta?—pregunta mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación

\--en algún momento se le pasara—pase a su lado—esta teniendo un tipo de negación o algo asi

\--¿y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras?—me detengo frente a mi cuarto

\--Damon—susurre con rabia -- ¿me creerías si te dijera que no siento nada mas que odio y decepción por esa mujer?

Siento su mano posándose en mi hombro

\--se que no es sencillo lo que esta pasando—me da la vuelta y quedo frente a el—pero creeme cuando te digo que esa mujer no merece que le des tanta importancia

Sonrei

\--tienes razón—me mordí el labio—es solo... que me da impotencia el ver a mi hermana asi, puede que yo sienta rabia hacia ella, pero mi hermana acaba de pasar por una roptura completa de esperanzas que estoy segura, no será fácil de pasar por alto

Nos sumimos en un silencio aterrador, se que no tiene nada que decir al respecto, despues de todo mi hemana lo odia y el no tiene tiempo para pelearse con ella, además de que esta mas acostumbrado a mis conductas y mi realismo, mi hermana es demasiado diferente a mi en eso, por esa razón imagino que para el es difícil entender como se siente Elena en este momento

\--¿puedo pasar?—pregunta al fin señalando la puerta de mi cuarto

Sonrio

\--se supone que ya te invitamos a pasar en la casa—le recuerdo—y que yo sepa, siempre entras en mi cuarto cuando quieres

\--buen punto—pasa a mi lado y se adentra en mi cuarto

\--Damon—lo miro entrar en la cama—se que no es el momento pero... te recuerdo que si no le damos ese artefacto a Isobel mucha gente morirá—me sente a su lado acomodándome en la cama --¿me darias el artefacto?

El suspiro posando sus brazos en mi cintura, atrayéndome a el, sentía como su calor me envolvía además de su delicioso aroma

Su mano subio un poco hasta mi rostro librándome de unos mechones sueltos, sonrio de medio lado y se acerco para besar mi frente de manera lenta y protectora, para despues escucharlo susurrar

\--lo siento Evie, no te lo dare... pero—se sobresalto—si estuvieses en peligro y quien fuese a morir fueras tu... lo entregaría sin ninguna duda

No esperaba mucho, pero...

\--con eso basta—susurre antes de dejarme llevar por el cansancio

(...)

Al dia siguiente Damon ya no estaba a mi lado, pero no me quejo. Dormi como un bebe

La mañana transcurrio perfectamente normal, hasta que Lena me mando un mensaje sobre reunirnos con Bonnie en el laboratorio

¿desde cuando nos habla siquiera?

La cosa es que en el mensaje decía que era algo urgente asi que cuand apareci ellas ya estaban allí, y el ambiente estaba tenso

\--hola—las salude sentándome al lado de Lena

\--gracias por venir—me dice mi hermana con una sonrisa

\--queria que vieran esto—Bonnie saco un libro desde su mochila

\--ese no es...¿el diario de Emily?—inquirí recordando el suceso con los vampiros de la tumba

\--cuando mi abuela murió empece a leerlo—murmuro ella—miren esto

Despues de pasar algunas pagina apareció una ilustración que yo ya conocía

\--¿es el artefato de Jonathan Gilbert?—pregunto Lena no muy convencida

\--si—apoyo Bonnie—de acuerdo con Emily, Gilbert nunca tuvo éxito con sus inventos. Emily los embrujaba en secreto. La brújula, anillos y el aparato misterioso que me hablo Elena

Lo observe con detenimiento

\--ese es... aunque no esta completo—murmure pensativo—Damon tiene una parte

\--Emily juro lealtad a Katherine, pero no podía dejar que mas inocentes muriran—explico – era la única forma en la que podía ayudar, dejando que Jonathan creyese que habia inventado todo esto

\--¿sabes que es? O al menos ¿Qué hace?—cuestione interesada

\--ommm—Bonnie empezó a leer con atención—¿estan seguras que es lo que Isobel quiere?

\--si, segura—respondi con rapidez—lo dejo bien en claro

\--esto es un arma—añade con seriedad

\--¿un arma?—repone mi hermana

\--contra vampiros

(...)

Lena y yo salimos del laboratorio agitadas por la revelación

¿Qué quiere un vampiro con un arma anti vampiro? Es bastante poco original a mi perspectiva

\--¿crees que es prudente decírselo a los chicos?—pregunto Lena recostándose contra la pared

\--ya lo creo—suspire—deberías llamar a Stephan y decirle...

Lena me corto con la mirada, seguio sus ojos hasta lo que la tenia tan irritada

Isobel

\--hola chicas—sonrio

\--no me acostumbro a esto—susurro Lena, pero como no, ella escucho

\--oh quédate tranquila—repuso—yo tampoco pienso acostumbrarme a ustedes

Maldita pe...

\--¿Qué quieres?—pregunto tajante mi hermana

\--uhhh esto es nuevo—murmuro mirando nuestro cabello, el único rasgo que nos diferencia, al ver que Lena lo tenia completamente liso bufo—se supone que tu—miro los ligeros risos en las puntas—eres la mandona. Una actitud explosiva, es como si no le tuvieses miedo a nada, no me desagrada completamente

\--creeme que tu si me desagradas lo máximo posible "mami"—hice comillas

\--¿ves? Ahí esta—murmura con fingida diversión

\--vuelvo a repetir—la interrumpo-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\--pense que ya se los habia dejado claro anoche—repone—quiero el artefacto

\--nosotras también te lo dejamos claro—Lena niega pero ya que... no puedo mantener la boca cerrada –no lo tenemos y no estoy de animos para dártelo tampoco. Son dos puntos en contra, lo siento por ti

Creo que me pase un poco, su sonrisa cambio por una mueca y en menos que nada ya me tenia estampada contra la pared sosteniéndome del cuello

Lena iba a interferir pero Isobel coloco la otra mano en mi pecho

\--yo no lo haría—le advirtió a Lena—con solo hundir mi mano en su pecho puedo arrancar su corazón—me miro amenazante—pero, tengo estrictas ordenes de parte de Katherine—yo si decía, las perras se juntan—no debo matarlas a ninguna de ustedes. Pero será mejor que ninguna me subestime, son dos idénticas, ella podría conformarse con una sola—cerro la mano con mas fuerza, estaba perdiendo el oxigeno, al darse cuenta de que no aguantaba mas, me soltó—por cierto—me miro por ultima vez—tendrían que ir a ver a su amigo Matt, creo que ha tenido un accidente

¿enserio esta cosa asquerosa nos dio a luz? Es una escoria

Intente levantarme pero todo me daba vueltas, Lena intento ayudarme pero negué rápidamente

\--¡ve a ver a Matt!—solte como pude pero ella me hizo caso

Cuando pude por lo menos caminar y Sali del lugar, me encontré con que el accidente no habia sido gran cosa y Matt estaba bien pero Lena parecia demasiado preocupada al lado de Stephan

\--¿Qué paso?—pregunto al ver que Lena esta por sufrir un colapso nervioso

\--es Jeremy—todo a mi alrededor colapsa—Isobel se lo llevo

(...)

\--ya he dicho que no—repone irritado Damon—no le dare el artefacto a Isobel, para que se lo de a John y asi pueda matarme. Me gusta ser un muerto viviente

\--¡pero no tendra utilidad!—grita Lena—Bonnie puede quitarle el poder

\--no confio en ella—sentencio

\--pues yo si—lo miro en suplica—y tu confias en mi. Por favor

\--puedo quitarle el hechizo original—me ayuda Bonn

\--no—niega rotundamente—salvare a Jeremy a mi manera

\--¿y como lo haras?—repone Stephan—si algo sale mal, que es lo mas probable cuando se trata de ti. Jeremy morirá

\--por favor Damon—me aguante las ganas de llorar—esta en peligro, te prometo que nada malo saldrá de esto, pero por favor...hazlo por mi

Lo mire a los ojos y el me sostuvo la mirada, fue un tiempo despues que suspiro y miro severo a Bonnie

\--¿estas preparada para esto?—le pregunto y ya supe que habia aceptado—sin animos de ofender, pero no eres Emily Bennett. Ella si sabia lo que hacia

\--estuve practicando – repuso ella

\--no son clases de piano, cariño

Y aquí estaba de nuevo el idiota

Despues de una larga charla logramos que aceptara

Ya todo estaba listo

Me acerque a el mientras que los demás realizaban el hechizo, el habia empezado a beber un vaso de borbon, estaba segura de que estaba en un dilema con lo que acababa de hacer

\--gracias—murmure a su lado—de verdad

\--no tienes porque agradecer—poso una mano en mi mejilla—sabes que lo que dije anoche en tu cuarto era mentira

Sonreí... el haría cualquier cosa por mi

(...)

Quedamos de vernos con Isobel en la noche para entregarle el artefacto, Damon me pidió mil veces que dejara que Lena fuera sola, pero eso no lo permitiría

Ella era mi hermana y las dos estábamos metidas en eso

En cuanto la bruja de nuestra madre llego yo ya estaba desesperada por largarme de allí

\--¿Dónde esta el artefacto?—pregunta apenas nos ve

\--si. Buenas noches a ti también—añadi ironica--¿Qué tal tu dia? ¿pensaste en tus hijas? Yo creo que si. Mira—le sonreí dulce—te traje el regalo del dia de las madres por adelanto

Ella rodo los ojos

\--¿Dónde esta Jeremy?—pregunto Lena a su vez

\--esto no es una negociación—dijo ella con seriedad--¿Dónde esta el invento?

\--¿nuestro hermano?—inquirí del mismo modo

\--¿realmente creen que vine sola?—cuestiono divertida

Dos vampiros aparecieron en escena

Rei sonoramente, esperaba que dijera eso

\--¿crees que seriamos tan estúpidas como para venir solas?—dije a su vez y en cada extremo aparecieron Damon y Stephan

\--cielos—Isobel rodo los ojos—llamen a casa

\--¿eh?—

\--que llamen a casa—repitió –pidan hablar con Jeremy

Lena tomo su teléfono lo mas rápido que pudo y marco el numero, yo espere paciente a su lado

\--¿Jeremy? ¿estas bien?—cuestiono ella, suspiro de alivio

Menos mal

\--jamas pensaste lastimarlo—murmure mirando a Isobel confundida. ¿Qué paso con su fachada de maldita perra?-- ¿o si?

\--no, iba a matarlo—retiro lo dicho –no busquen cualidades que me rediman, no las tengo

\--pero te arriesgaste con Damon...¿Cómo sabias que nos lo daría?—pregunto Elena confundida

\--eso es fácil—me sonrio—porque esta locamente enamorado de tu adorable hermana

\--pfff te confias solo en eso?—inquirí intentando que mi incomodidad no se notara

\--y es obvio que tu estas igual o mas loca por el—repuso con una sonrisa burlona

\--gracias por tu charla maternal—añado con enfado

Lena le extendió el artefacto

\--si, yo también debo agradecerte—murmura Lena

\--¿Por qué?

\--¿Qué no es obvio?—pregunte a su lado—por ser una decepcion completa y evitarnos las falsas esperanzas

El golpe de mis palabras no parecen afectarla

\--adios. Elena, Evelyn—inclino un poco la cabeza—por cierto, quería darles un consejo de madre a hijas. Mientras tengan un Salvatore en cada brazo, estarán condenadas—cerre los puños—Katherine fue inteligente, ella escapo. Pero todos sabemos que ustedes dos no son como ella

\--es cierto—le di una ultima mirada desafiante—no somos tan cobardes


	31. 30

CAPITULO TREINTA

\--agggg ya no mas...--me queje—esto es una tortura

Jenna apretó aun mas fuerte, esto me matara, y yo que creía que los tacones eran lo suficientemente malos

\--no te quejes—rio mi tia—las chicas de aquella época les tocaba esto a diario

\--bueno, pues yo me suicidaría en esa época si tuviese que soportar todos los dias asi—gruñi al sentír el aire que apenas entraba en mis pulmones, siento que me mareare en menos de nada—esto es horrible

Tome el collar de luna y me lo coloque con cuidado dejando que las ondulaciones en mi cabello caigan por mi espalda

Revise por ultima vez mi vestido verde menta con toques azules en los costados

Mi hermana paso a mi lado con una ligera sonrisa, su cabello estaba mucho ams rizado que el mio

\--no respiro—dije con la voz extrangulada—Jenna...

Ella rodo los ojos y soltó el corse un poco mas, gracias al cielo

\--te ves muy bien—me alago ella, posándose en el espejo a mi lado—se siente extraño... ¿crees... crees que nos parecemos aun mas a Katherine asi?

Sentí que me mareaba

\--espero que no—solte borde, no me hacia mucha gracia—y no quiero ni pensar en eso

\--lo siento—me sonrio

\--no importa—le sonreí—te ves hermosa

(...)

Cuando llegamos a la plaza casi me da algo, es que... por dios, esto parecia una película antigua, todos estaban muy metidos en sus papeles

\--señoritas—nos saludo Damon, Stephan que estaba a su lado no dejaba de mirarnos

y se por sus ojos que en estos momentos estaban recreando un momento antiguo en su vida

\--¿Qué haces aquí?—sonreí por inercia mientras que Lena se iba con su querido novio—no estas interpretando ningún papel

\--creeme que con mi sola presencia ya es una representación del dia de los fundadores—extendió su mano--¿me concede una vuelta señorita?

\--será un honor—tomo su mano gustosa y salimos del lugar de gancho

Me aferre a el con una sonrisa mientras que pasábamos por las calles de Mystic Falls

\--este corse me esta matando—suspire por la incomodidad

\--ya se me hacia raro que no te quejaras por eso—murmuro divertido--¿Qué tal los tacones?

\--los prefiero mil veces—bufe—con ellos al menos si puedo respirar

\--tan femenina como de costumbre

Sonrio por inercia, recordando aquella vez en la que tuvimos una "cita" y terminer por llegar sin zapatos

\--es un poco nostálgico—murmuro el mirando a su alrededor—me recuerda a mi época

\--Y a Katherine—se me escapa

Su sonrisa se desvanece por una mueca

\--no exactamente—

El silencio se expandio en el lugar, no debi de mencionarla precisamente ahora, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estamos recreando una escena de hace mas de cien años cuya protagonista no soy yo

Pero despues el vuelve a hablar

\--quiero decirte algo... pero no se como reaccionaras—su semblante me preocupa

\--¿es algo malo?—pregunte extrañada

\--creo que si—se remueve incomodo—tengo información sobre quien es tu padre

Contengo el aire y me quedo congelada

\--¿Quién es?—pregunto esperanzada

\--creo que es obvio—por favor dime que no es en quien estoy pensando –es John

Siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento

\--no lo puedo creer—suspire—siempre estuvo cerca de nosotras, y jamas nos lo dijo,y yo... creo que lo odio—mire a Damon con una mueca de asco—si algo le llegara a pasa... no sentiría nada

\--se que es difícil de... procesar—me apunto—pero es necesario que lo sepas, aun asi estoy seguro que eso no cambiara tus pensamientos. Tu tio fue quien llevo a Isobel con Grayson Gilbert la noche que iba a dar a luz. La cosa es que prefirió darle la responsabilidad a su hermano – siento que las lagrimas queman en mis ojos, pero no dejare que caigan, John no merece mis lagrimas –tranquila—sujeto mis mejillas para que le mirara a los ojos—esto no tiene porque cambiar nada. Puedes seguir creyendo que Grayson era tu padre, por que asi es

\--es cierto—siento un nudo en la garganta—el es, y será mi único padre. La persona que nos amo siempre, que nos enseño todo... que se encargo de cuidarnos a pesar de nada y siempre nos protegio

\--asi es—me sonrio intentando animarme

\--gracias por contármelo

\--ya te lo dije—volvió a cogerme de gancho—nada de mentiras

\--me gusta eso

(...)

El desfile inicio, ojala no me hubiese tocado sustituir a Amber, me habría ahorrado muchas cosas y muchas molestias. Pero el hecho de tener a Damon apoyándome desde afuera victoreandome hacia que el momento me pareciera divertido

Caroline parecia contenta y Elena estaba mas que agusto en los brazos de Stephan, cuanto desearía que Damon estuviese aquí a mi lado

No espere a las fotos ni nada de eso, apenas me baje del carruaje corri hacia los vestidores y me quite el maldito corse y lo sustitui por mi hermosa y comoda ropa casual

Cuando iba a salir me llego un mensaje de Damon

"estare ocupado hablando con tu tio... tal vez le de una golpiza de tu parte.

Nos veremos en media hora – besos: Damon"

Sonreí como una estúpida, no podía dejar de suspirar por Damon, demasiado amor para una sola persona

Asi que me quede sin acompañante

Toco buscar a mi querido hermanito para que me haga compañía, no quiero interrumpir la farmeante cita de Elena y Stephan

\--Jer—me sente a su lado—te ves aburrido. ¿compañía?

El me miro como una fiera

\--no, si llega con mentiras—repuso molesto

¿y a este que le pasa?

\--¿de que estas hablando?—repuse confundida

\--lei el diario de Elena—concluyo, abrió los ojos e golpe y lo encare—ella ya lo sabe, no te preocupes

\--no deberías leer la intimidad de las personas...

\--o mas bien las mentiras—enfatizo—lo se todo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerme olvidar a Vikie?

Suspire

\--solo queríamos... queríamos protegerte Jer—intente sobar su cabeza pero el me lo evito—se que no fue la manera pero creeme que me sentí feliz de ver que despues de eso seguís adelante

\--¿no te arrepientes entonces?

\--dices que estas cansado de las mentiras—me encogi de hombros—pues aveces la verdad es un pcoo cruda. Y si voy a responder a tu pregunta lo hare con sinceridad. No me arrepiento de ello, y lo haría las veces que hagan falta solo para verte tranquilo y fuera de peligro

\--esto es increíble—me miro incrédulo

\--te amo Jer—repuse antes de que me dejara con la palabra en la boca—eres mi hermano y creeme que haría lo que fuera por ti y Elena, cualquier cosa, y si el protegerte estaba ocultarte de la verdad y que de paso me odies... lo hare

\--vete al demonio—gruño dejándome allí plantada

Genial

(...)

Estaba de lo mas cansada, ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Jeremy me odia y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

\--hey—Bonnie me dio un algodón de azúcar—te vi un poco deprimida

Suspire dándole una sonrisa cansada

\--no se que hacer—tome un poco de algodón y me sentí supremamente bien—pero no hay nada que el azúcar no resuelva

\--tendré que traerte el carrito de lgodon completo—murmuro divertida

\--eso seria genial

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio

\--Bonn—hoy era el dia en que me confesaría con todos por lo que veo—se que es aolgo tarde pero... lo que pasa entre nosotras, nuestra amistad—suspire—se que se esta llendo al caño poco a poco, pero no quiero eso, ere mi amiga—siento que se me rompe la voz—y te quiero, y... se que los últimos sucesos que han pasado a nuestro alrededor nos separan de apoco, yo no quiero que eso pase—la abrace—quiero que sepas que siempre me tendras sin importar que, no hay nadie mas en quien confie tanto como tu

Ella se tenso en ese momento y sollozo

Me separe al instante y vi su rostro, parecia que no podía con la culpa

\--y-yo también quiero que sigamos siendo amigas... pero por lo—se agito—por lo que hice... no se si llegaras a perdonarme

\--¿de que estas hablando?—pregunte confunifa

\--no desactive el artefaco...-- me respondio lastimera—lo siento... yo solo...

\--¿Qué?—murmure sin creérmelo—entonces...

\--si...-- asintió—se están llevando a los vampiros del pueblo para matarlos

(...)

\--¡Damon!—grite frente al edificio en llamas

Bonnie me cogio del brazo y evito que entrara

\--¡es peligroso!—grito en defensa

\--no puedo quedarme aquí mientras Damon muere allí—refute con los ojos llorosos—no puedo

En ese instante Stephan apareció y entro en el edificio, mi hermana que venia tras de el me miro angustiada

\--Damon...-- susurre con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien—por favor Bonnie, has algo

Ella me miro con pesar, pero cedió

Cerro los ojos y empezó a recitar algún hechizo, me mantuve expectante mirando con detenimiento la puerta

Suspire de alivio al ver a Stephan cargando de un hombro a Damon

Gracias al cielo

(...)

Al final Stephan y mi hermana se fueron a la mansión Salvatore, mientras que yo me dirigía a casa, a pesar de todo tenia aun el miedo presente por la posible muerte de Damon, jamas me habia sentido tan desesperada

Cuando llegue a casa iba a subir al pórtico cuando sentí un ligero aire pasar a mis espaldas

Sonreí por inercia dando la vuelta

\--estas bien—susurre con alegría

\--si, a lo que cabe de la palabra—murmuro adolorido

\--eso es mejor que estar muerto—le recuerdo y el tuerce el gesto

\--buen punto—

\--¿Qué haces aquí?—camino hacia el con lentitud-- ¿de verdad estas bien?

\--si, lo estoy—me sonrio ligeramente, era obvio que estaba cansado—solo quería verte

\--¿solo eso?—pregunte con una sonrisa timida

\--si, solo eso—su voz se apago—creo que hora de irme

Dio media vuelta y yo lo observe alejarse

Me mordí el labio pensando en todo lo que habia pasado y yo...

El maldijo y dio media vuelta, volviendo a posar su mirada en mi

\--al demonio—camino con seguridad hacia mi

\--¿se te ha olvidado algo?—pregunto nerviosa

\--si--

me agarro del cuello

Estampando sus labios en los mios

Exclame sorprendida ante ello, pero no terde mucho en cerrar los ojos y seguir sus labios, jamas pensé que esto seria tan reconfortante despues de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

No podía imaginarme algo mejor que estar en sus brazos, siendo besada con tal pasión por el

Era como si jamas se saciara de mi

Pero yo tampoco podía tener suficiente de el

Lleve mis manos a su cabello, sintiendo cada particula de mi cuerpo ardiendo

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, el junto su frente con la mia, mientras intentábamos que nuestra respiración se volviera regular

\--queria...-- susurro mirándome a los ojos—dejarte algo en claro

\--¿Qué?—susurre embobada mirando sus hermosos ojos

\--desde el inicio has sido tu—poso la palma de su mano en mi mejilla con delicadeza—cuando te vi en ese puente... te convertiste en lo que buscaba... pero aun asi estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacerle la vida miserable a mi hermano que te deje pasar. El tiempo paso y empezamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, me sentía genial contigo, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien que siendo consciente de como era y las cosas que hacia no me criticaba y mucho menos me tenia miedo. Cuando Logan apareció y te secuestro... tuve miedo—iba a hablar pero no me dejo, aun tenia mucho que decirme –y despues de ello... estuvimos en Georgia y jamas me habia sentido asi de libre con alguien. Paso el tiempo y cada vez no dejaba de pensar en ti. Fue en esa noche...despues del baile de escuela, en tu habitación tiempo despues de matar al vampiro cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo mas por ti que simple atracción

Lo miro confundida, recordando esa noche

\--p-pero—lo miro extrañada—esa noche me dejaste en claro que Katherine...

El suspiro

\--fue una excusa—aclaro—cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, entendí que no era bueno para ti. Era un idiota asesino que hacia poco habia logrado volver a tener sentimientos y tu eras...-- negó varias veces—no te merecia. Asi que supuse que estarías mejor sin mi

\--¿por eso me pediste ayuda con lo de Katherine?—pregunte dolida

\--si—susurro—intente alejarte... pero despues ya no me resisti. Fui lo suficientemente egoísta sabiendo que no te merecia

\--no estas siendo egoísta—susurre acariciando su mano sobre mi mejilla—porque yo también quiero esto, te quiero a ti

El sonrio de medio lado y se acerco a mi

Nos fundimos en un beso perfecto, sabia que esto era diferente a las otras veces, era un sello... un sello de el compromiso que ahora teníamos... el de estar juntos

El me dio un par de besos antes de irse

Cuando llegue a casa y cerre la puerta tras de mi, no pude evitar sonreír con ganas

Al fin habia logrado declararme a Damon como debía y estábamos juntos, nada podía ser mejor

Unos pasos me devolvieron a la realidad

Elena bajaba las escaleras

\--Lena...-- susurre con algria—yo...

\--lo vi—susurro ella pasando a mi lado, estaba demasiado seria—los vi

Suspire enamorada

\--si, fue... mágico—camine hacia la cocina y ella me siguió—jamas me he sentido tan completa

Ella rodo los ojos, ¿y a esta que le pasa?

\--no creo que sea lo mas sensato—riño – sabes como es Damon y...

Exploto

\--no es mi culpa que no sea tan perfecto como tu Stephan—me doy cuenta tarde de lo que he dicho—ahí no... lo siento... es solo...

\--no, no te disculpes—camina hacia mi—en realidad creo que Damon es aun mas perfecto que Stephan, pero vamos... ¿tu y el?—me mira burlona—Damon es el tipo de chico malo que vuelve loca a cualquiera y tu... no creo que llegues a sus expectativas

\--¿pero que te esta pasando?—loa miro furiosa—hacia unos dias estabas de acuerdo con nuestra relación y ahora... ahora parece como si no quisiseras vernos juntos—suspiro con resignación, ella levanta una ceja divertida. Esta actuando muy raro... espera...-- tu...-- la miro extrañada-- ¿no estabas en la casa de Stephan?

Ella sonrio burlona

En ese instante mi teléfono vibro, le di la espalda y tome mi teléfono

"se me ha hecho tarde, llegare a casa en unos minutos- Elena"

Me quede paralizada, trague duro y cuando di media vuelta sentí el puñal en mi vientre

Chille al sentir el dolor y la mire sosprendida

\--Katherine—susurre con la voz estrangulada

Ella sonrio y delizo el cuchillo, cai al suelo sintiendo que quedaría inconsciente en cualquier momento

\--shhhh—susurro con burla mirándome altanera—duerme un rato Evie. Lo necesitaras

(FIN DE TEMPORADA)


End file.
